


Under Pressure

by CillDaraCailin



Series: Robyn and Taron [1]
Category: Taron Egerton - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, F/M, First Aid, Fluff, Friendship, Guns, Humor, Minor Violence, Music, Robbery, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 74,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23570293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CillDaraCailin/pseuds/CillDaraCailin
Summary: Robyn called into the 7/11 after work knowing she needed to stock up on American chocolate before she caught her flight home to Ireland the next day.Richard had invited Taron to visit him for a few days in Florida when he had a break in filming and knew his friend had ran out of Turtles, both calling into the 7/11 to stock up on beer and snacks before they planned on relaxing for the evening.However both their plans were cut short by an unexpected surprise, one that would bring the trio together in a situation none were prepared for.
Relationships: Taron Egerton & Original Female Character
Series: Robyn and Taron [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738636
Comments: 16
Kudos: 17





	1. “The 12-step chocolate programme: Never Be More Than 12 Steps Away From Chocolate!”

“Milk duds or caramel m&m’s?” she asked herself as she stared at the selection of chocolate in the 7/11.

“What?” 

“Oh, sorry Claire.” Robyn turned her attention back to the phone which was balanced between her right shoulder and her ear. “I am looking at what chocolate I am going to stuff my face with tonight.”

“Last day was that bad, huh?”

“Ugh, don’t even go there. I swear, this whole exchange experience would have been perfect if it hadn’t of been for ‘Christina’. Fuck it, I am getting both and Mike and Ike’s and turtles. I need about five packets of turtles.”

“Turtles? Robyn focus!” 

“Shit sorry Claire.” Robyn threw a pack of normal and sour Mike and Ike’s into her basket, as well as two packets of milk duds and a packet of caramel m&m’s before she went looking for the red packaging of turtles, her definite go to chocolate while living in The States. “Everyone else in the day care were amazing as you know,” she continued, holding the phone back in her right hand, the basket now hanging in the crook of her elbow of the same arm. “I just don’t know what Christina’s problem was. She knew I was there in a supervisory position and she still just gave me grief and stirred shit. Ohhh white chocolate m&m’s, I’ll have those too.”

Her friend chuckled on the other end of the phone. “Robyn, come on, step away from the chocolate for two minutes.”

“Oh yes crisps! Of course, genius Claire.” She moved down the aisle towards the shelving which held all the many packets of chips and pulled three red bags of Doritos off the shelf and let them tumble into the basket on her arm.

“Not what I meant.”

“Ice cream!”

“Do you want to have a sugar coma on the plane home tomorrow?”

Robyn sighed. “No, I really don’t.”

“Then put the crisps back.” Reluctantly, Robyn put the three bags of crisps she had grabbed back onto the shelf, listening to her best friends’ advice. “Now you can keep the chocolate because you can give me some when we meet but seriously, what happened? I know you. You are avoiding the subject which means something really terrible happened or something really terrible happened.”

Robyn gently dropped the basket onto the ground, stood in the confectionary aisle and turned her attention to her friend, while leaning on a waist high steel basket that was selling scented candles. “Right so I have no idea what got into her head, but she thought it was a wonderful idea to have all thirty-three children out in the garden at the same time, with only two staff members, while the third staff member stayed inside and completed some paper work as Christina told her it was perfectly fine to do that. Thirty-three of them with two staff members! No thought for the children’s safety or our ratios. I went out to speak to her immediately, asking where Judith was, explaining for the millionth time that she, Christina, knows that many children cannot be outside at once and she rolled her eyes at me. Rolled her eyes Claire!” Robyn’s tone was full of disgust. “And of course, as soon as I went to get my teacher stare and voice on, one of the children who was on a motorbike, lost his balance and went straight into the stone wall.”

“No!”

“Oh yes and what did Christina do?”

“Do I want to even know?”

“Told poor little Kevin to get up and walk it off. Jesus, Claire I lost it. I actually let my temper get the better of me and I lost it with her, for about three seconds until I realised that poor little Kevin’s forehead was pumping blood and he was in hysterics.”

“Oh, shit no."

“Oh, shit yes. I’m only glad I stay calm in a bloody crisis because Louise just stood there staring at the calamity unfolding in front of her and Christina starting freaking out over the blood and despite the noise outside, Judith stayed where she was inside doing paperwork. Then the manager came out during this whole episode to see me holding my hand to Kevin’s head, trying to stop the bleeding, while comforting him, Louise still standing frozen staring and Christina now yelling at me for causing the whole incident outside. Serious shitstorm in a bottle.” Robyn had picked up her basket and walked over towards the fridges, while retelling the drama that had unfolded that morning, opened the door to take out a bottle of mountain dew and put it in her basket.

“Don’t tell me she tried to blame it all on you.”

“Oh tried…” Robyn put her basket back down on the ground. “…and thought she had succeeded until, Regina, the manager, piped up to say that we, me and her, had been in an exit meeting in the office and both had seen the children playing in the garden in such high numbers on the security camera and she had asked me to go and out and see why it was so and then she also saw the scene Christina was creating and how Kevin had fallen off his bike as there were too many children in the garden. I knew I always like Regina. She always had my back.”

“What about Kevin.”

“Thankfully he was ok. There was a lot of blood, but that was to be expected with a head wound, but thankfully it wasn’t actually that bad. The cut was much smaller than I had anticipated. I cleaned him up and patched him up but had already called his parents and they came and picked him up. Brought him to the doctors to get checked out. They rang as I left work, he will be just fine. They glued the little wound back together and are keeping an eye on him but he will be absolutely fine and hopefully there shouldn’t be a scar either.”

“Well you have had an eventful last day.”

“Tell me about it.”

“Hence the absurd amount of chocolate.”

“Absolutely. My plan is to go home, put on my pyjama’s, finish packing, order my last American pizza, stuff myself stupid on junk food and watch movies that involve some form of a gorgeous looking man.”

“I think that is a perfect plan but please tell me the other girls in the day care were sorry to see you go. I mean it has been the last six months of your life and you were their supervisor.”

Robyn sighed. “It’s been a dream. I have enjoyed it all Claire, you know I have. It has been an incredible experience and the other staff were amazing. I have made some great friends. We had a laugh while working together, taught each other a lot and we definitely enjoyed our last night out together last weekend. It has been such a great programme to get the opportunity to be involved in and to be in Clearwater Florida of all places to do it? You know I love this place. Christina may have been a serious pain in my arse but everyone else has been so lovely and not to mention teaching all the kids. It was so hard to say goodbye to them today. I think I have cried about four times before I actually left the building.”

“I can only imagine but you are back to work here on Monday, right?”

“Yep, I have been speaking to Emma in creche and we are looking forward to bringing some of the ideas I have been working with here into our creche setting. We are going to develop a plan on it once I get settled back in.”

“Yeah into the cold and the rain.” Robyn laughed at her friend’s glumness. “Hope you are going to enjoy your last morning of beautiful sunshine tomorrow.”

Robyn looked down at her sun kissed arms, six months in Florida helping her skin become a dark golden-brown colour, which she knew would be gone in an instant once she was home. “I shall be at the beach first thing, if I survive my sugar coma.” She looked in her basket. “Yeah I need to put some of this back on the shelf.”

“No keep it!” laughed Claire. “I was serious when I said bring it home to me. I can’t wait to see you on Sunday. I will definitely eat those milk duds.” Robyn laughed too. “At least back home you won’t have to see Christina any more.”

“Thank fuck for that. I am looking forward to getting back into my routine at home. Back in my office and chair.”

“So, what movie are you going to watch for your last night in Florida?”

“Do you know, I have been itching to watch Rocketman again.”

“Again?”

“It’s a beautiful movie and come on, it’s the music of Elton John.” Robyn moved in closer to the fridge to make some room as two men walked past her down through the aisle, pushing her basket in with her foot.

“Oh, and nothing to do with a certain leading male, yeah?”

“Shut up Claire.”

“Shut up Claire." Mimicked her friend. 

“You know I went to see that movie because of Elton John and his music not because of the male lead and it also happened to be released on my birthday so it was my birthday treat.”

“Yeah alright, but how many movies of Taron’s did you watch after? Hmmm?”

“Ah here, Eddie the Eagle is cute and so endearing and it has Hugh Jackman in it and you know I love him and have done since his Oklahoma days and…”

“… and you also watched Robin Hood and Kingsman and…”

“And I have to go Claire!” Robyn grinned into the phone. “This junk will not buy itself and I need to find those damn turtles.”

“Robyn come on!”

“I will text you this evening Claire and I will see you on Sunday.”

“But Ro…”

“I love you, you tosspot!”

“Ugh hate you.”

“Bye Claire.”

“Have fun with your turtles and Taron!”

Robyn laughed as she ended the call, knowing there would be a text message within the next thirty seconds from her best friend from home, calling her out for hanging up on her. As much as she enjoyed the last six months of her life and the experiences it brought, good and bad, she could not wait to get back home to real green grass, rain and some cold weather, her crazy best friend and her own bed in her apartment. Florida had been enlightening and enjoyable but Ireland was home.

Finally finding the red packets of turtles near the cash registers, Robyn picked up five packets and threw them in her basket, before waiting in line to be checked out.


	2. “Everyone has a gift for something, even if it is the gift of being a good friend.”

“Mate come on. We’ll stock up on supplies before heading back to the hotel. I know you have run out of turtles. I’ve seen your Instagram post. We’ll be in and out. If we are going to relax this evening and chill out and have a proper catch up, we need beer and a lot of food. I know you are on a break from training.” Richard turned to look at his friend, who was trying his best to hide his growing smirk. “Come on Taron, I know you can’t resist that chocolate and caramel and pecan goodness.”

Taron couldn’t help but let a full grin fill his tired face and a small chuckle leave his lips. “Alright, ok. Fine.”

“Yes!” Richard clapped his friend on his knee. “7/11 it is then.” Richard turned his attention back to the road, as the traffic light turned green and headed for the nearest 7/11, the one he had been too many times while in Clearwater Florida during his time off. “It’ll be great mate. A few beers, lets order some pizza and have a sing song…” Richard nudged his friend again. “Come on Taron. Bit more enthusiasm.”

“No no, Richard, it sounds perfect.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah, look sorry. It’s been a long few weeks. Filming has been tough this time. The action sequences are much more complicated then previous Kingsman.”

“Yeah man I know.”

“I’m exhausted.” Admitted Taron as he rubbed his eyes, not afraid to tell his friend how he was feeling, their relationship one of trust and confidence. “I’m glad to be able to get a day or two off before we get into the heavier stunts. May have to skip all the beer and junk though.”

Richard gave his friend an apologising look. He knew Taron was working his arse off for the new Kingsman movie and the tough training routine had taken its toll on him, even more so then the emotions he had to pull out for his role in Rocketman. Not too mention he had heard from Taron a few days earlier about a stunt that had gone wrong on set that had really shaken him, a stunt that had him hurled almost a hundred feet down a zip line before he had been stopped, his head inches from the ground. A frayed chord that broke at the pully at the top was the reason behind the accident, but thankfully Taron had been hooked up to a second line that saved him from hitting the ground hard. Needless to say, Taron had quickly admitted to Richard through that phone call that he was seriously startled by the incident and quite anxious and apprehensive about that particular stunt, glad to learn that he would not have to think about it until filming resumed again in a few days’ time. So Richard was more than relieved when Taron had taken him up on his offer of a break in Florida for two days before he had to be back on set in New York. He knew Taron needed to clear his head and what better place then the beautiful Clearwater Beach, where Richard was currently spending some time between filming for his own latest movie.

“A beer is not going to kill you, mate.”

“No but if my trainer finds out…” Taron yawned, rubbing his eyes again. “I might not even make it to beer Richard. Been up since 2am with that extra shoot this morning and then straight on a flight to Tampa. Haven’t slept much over the past four days and this heat is killing me.” Taron pulled his t-shirt away from his chest, shaking it a little to try and let the air circulate. He could already feel little beads of moisture pooling at the back of his neck. 

“Air-con is your friend, my friend.” Richard turned the cool air-conditioning dial up, to blast the cool air in the car. “Lots of air-con at the hotel and look, we can pop the beer in the fridge. Let’s just see what happens. I’m happy to do whatever you want. It’s your few days away. We can catch up after you’ve slept.”

“Yeah that sounds good.” Replied Taron sleepily as he moved the direction of the air con fan to his face while Richard drove them towards the 7/11. “Jesus this heat is insane.”

“You’ll get used to it.” Said Richard, whose body had quickly climatized to the heat and humidity. “I say tomorrow, we head to the beach, grab some sun chairs, chill out and go for a swim. There is a breeze at the beach.”

“That I can definitely agree to.” Replied Taron quickly. He had been filming in New York and it was hot there but the humidity in Florida was something else. He couldn’t believe it when he stepped out of the airport and had to take off his check shirt once he walked outside and tie it around his waist while he waited for his friend. A day on the beach sounded just like heaven at the moment. He was secretly grateful that Richard had invited him to Florida for a few days. When his friend rang him, Taron had pretended to hum and ha over taking up Richard’s offer when he instantly knew he was going to accept. He didn’t want to make it seem obvious that he needed a break from filming. The last week on set had been very challenging to say the least and the stunt that had gone wrong had most definitely frightened him. It took a couple of hours before his hands stopped shaking and he was seriously spooked by the fall, still nursing some light bruising from the harness around his waist, even losing a night’s sleep over it and to be honest, he still had yet to have a decent night’s sleep, waking up tangled in the bed sheets after an upsetting dreams where he felt like he was falling. Now that he was in Florida with his friend, he was going to try and make the most of his time off, and not think about upcoming filming and stunts.

“Brilliant.” Richard took the turn into the 7/11 car park and parked the car close to the door. “Right, in an out yeah?”

“Yeah mate.”

Both men got out of the car and after Richard had made sure it was locked behind him, followed Taron in through the doors of the store.

Taron almost shivered with delight as the cool air con hit him, shaking his t-shirt again. “Air con,” he smiled as Richard walked past him, basket in hand. “Thank God for air-con.”

“You’ll get used to it mate. Right beer and junk…”

“…And turtles,” Finished Taron as they started to make their way through the store.

The two picked up some of their favourite snacks and threw them in the basket as they made their way towards the fridges looking for some beer.

Taron passed by a young woman who was speaking in a very animated tone, standing by the fridge, her basket on the floor as he followed Richard to the beer. He thought he had heard her say the name of one of his films but quickly shook the idea from his head as her laughter echoed down the aisle of fridges, following his friend as they reached the beer fridge and glanced in through the glass.

“Right, Corona?” asked Richard, looking at the brands is the fridge.

“Yeah sounds good.” 

Richard pulled out an eight pack of bottles and carefully dropped them in the basket. “Now chocolate.” He grinned while Taron rolled his eyes but continued to follow Richard’s lead toward the confectionary aisle.

On the store floor, there was a steel basket waist high beside a shelf that was stocked to the brim with glass candles on sale. Richard stopped to look in the basket deciding that scented candles were not priority on his shopping list and turned around to look at the bags of sweets and chocolate. “What are you feeling like?” he asked as he glanced over the bags, while Taron was further down the aisle looking at the savoury and sweet snacks. “Milk duds? Nestle Crunch? Dove?”

“Definitely Milk duds and throw in some of those caramel m&m’s too.”

“There goes the training schedule,” laughed Richard but doing as his friend asked while Taron now checked out the jellies. 

“Sour patch?” Taron questioned, ignoring his friends’ comment. If they were going to do this, they were going to do it right, training schedule or not. He needed the sugar rush after months of restricted eating and exercise.

“Yeah sure.” Answered Richard and he heard the rattle of the bag as the jellies were put in the basket. 

“Pretzels?” the two said at the same time, both holding a bag of pretzels out to each other, Taron’s salted and Richard’s chocolate covered. Taking to a fit of laughing, the two men chucked both bags of pretzels into the basket.

“Thanks Richard,” said Taron, as he walked towards his friend.

“They are just pretzels. Pretzels and beer. Good combo.”

“Not for the pretzels Richard. For inviting me out here. I really needed this.” Taron looked his friend straight in his eyes hoping he could hear the genuine tone of his voice, see the relief in his tired eyes of being away from set.

Richard took no time in pulling in friend in for a hug and it wasn’t a quick manly pat on the back hug, it was a proper hug between friends, one that Taron desperately needed. After couple of seconds, Richard patted his best friend on his back, ending the hug, but leaving a hand on Taron’s shoulder. “Anytime.” He simply said, finally seeing what Taron meant when he said he was exhausted. Dark black circles hung under his eyes, eyes that were normally bright with a spark, lighting up their green shade but now were dull and laden with fatigue. His friend needed sleep and rest. “Right shall we go pay and head back to the hotel. We might even get in a swim at the pool to cool off before you can get some kip.”

“That sounds like a fantastic idea.” Agreed Taron, pleased that Richard could understand what he was trying to say without saying it. 

The two turned to make their way towards the cashier when both were stopped in their tracks by a deafening sound and smash of glass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just want to make a little disclaimer - I have never met either Taron or Richard and this is just a pure work of fiction. Throughout the writing I have done my best to keep it real with information I know about the two but again it is fiction so some things won't be real, like the new Kingsman movie. I don't even know if Taron likes Turtles (However I am pretty sure he would ;) ).   
> So yeah, that's it.  
> Thanks for reading again :)  
> Suze


	3. “I think it's an Irish thing. We don't really care. We say it as we mean it, and you have to deal with it. The truth is the truth.”

Robyn stood in the queue for less than two minutes before she was called forward to the next cashier.

“Ahh my favourite Irish lassie!” laughed the girl behind the till.

“Ah-ha my favourite Floridian surf chick,” Robyn laughed back. “Hey Maggie!” Robyn carefully lifted the basket and placed it on the counter. “How has your day been?” Maggie had become one of Robyn’s close friends since she had arrived in Clearwater. They had bonded on the beach over a sunset on Robyn’s first evening on the beach and decided it was faith when Robyn arrived in the 7/11 the next day to buy in some supplies for her flat and found Maggie serving at the counter. They became firm friends quickly.

“Better than yours it seems,” said Maggie as she looked in her friend’s basket.

“Ahh yeah, well Claire wants some American chocolate and, ya know, those turtles, I can’t resist them.”

“So I can see,” replied Maggie as she scanned the fifth packet in. “Christina been at it again?” 

“Do you even need to ask. That’s definitely one person I am not going to miss and I plan on just pigging out this evening. Total chill before my flight tomorrow.”

“And what movie will you be watching?” 

“Thinking maybe Rocketman?”

“Ahh good choice. That Taron, man, do you know what I would do if I got my hands on him in those hot pants!”

“Maggie!” Robyn cried. “Seriously. You and Claire are two peas in a pod. I happen to enjoy the music of Elton John you know.”

“And it has nothing to do with the beautiful pair of white dungarees he wears or the exceptional fore mentioned tight hot pants.” Grinned Maggie.

“Jesus Maggie.” Exclaimed Robyn. “No. I just enjoy a good musical.”

“Oh, you enjoy a good musician? Do you class Taron as a good musician, yeah? And I am going to say yes. Your cheeks are blushing”

“No that is from being outside in the garden with the children today and not wearing any sun cream. I still burn even after six months here.”

“Hmm yeah sure. So, nothing to do with those wonderful scenes during the Bennie and the Jets number, no?”

“No Maggie, because those scenes were an insight into Elton John’s tumbling mental health and issues which almost killed him and I am now ending this conversation.” Replied Robyn firmly as she pulled her purse out of her shoulder bag. 

“He was looking gorgeous in those scenes though…”

“…So yes, change of subject. How was the beach today?”

“Taron would look gorgeous on the beach.” Robyn gave Maggie one look. “Ok ok don’t use your teacher stare on me.”

“He’s just a normal person, Maggie, doing his job. He’s not an object for ogling or sexualising. He’s a talented man who played his part brilliantly. Now, moving on.”

Maggie could tell the conversation was definitely over as she heard her friend’s Irish accent strongly coming through. Robyn had picked up a slight American twang while living in Florida but her own accent always shone when she was angry, annoyed or frustrated. Maggie knew it was time to definitely change the subject.

“Are you all packed?” Maggie asked sadly, instead. She was feeling at a loss as her new friend was going home tomorrow. She had unquestionably enjoyed her company over the last six months and they had had many fun adventures together.

“Well talk about a complete change of subject. Nearly packed. Just a few last bits to throw in.” replied Robyn. “You know my offer still stands, Maggie. Whenever you want to come and visit, you can stay with me.”

“You know I am going to take you up on that. I have always wanted to see the Emerald Isle.” She giggled as Robyn groaned. She quickly packed up all of Robyn’s purchases into a bag. Maggie knew how to push Robyn’s buttons easily, and it was even more fun when her friend was already stressed after a hard day at work. “I will come and see you and you know you can stay with me when you come back to Clearwater.”

“I am going to come back, but that is to see the dolphins, Maggie. Not too sure about you.” The two looked at each other and laughed. Robyn reached over and took Maggie’s hand before pulling her in for a tight hug over the counter. “I will be back and I will be staying with you.” They let each other go. “Right how much do I owe you?”

“That will be twenty-two dollars and seventy-three cents.”

Robyn opened up her purse and went to pull out her debit card, when a loud crash and sound of glass breaking caused her drop her purse, while a scream from Maggie made her look up. Behind Maggie all the glass of the alcohol shelf had been shattered, glass and smashed spirit bottles falling onto the floor behind Maggie and on the counter between the two girls.

“What the...?”

“Nobody move!” shouted a loud gruff male voice.

Robyn looked up to the entrance of the 7/11 where stood four men, with a gun in each hand. There were a few screams from the few other customers in the store.

“I said nobody move and shut the fuck up!” the man shouted again. He then turned to the tills, looking at the three cashiers standing there. “Close the door.” He bellowed.

Maggie looked at her co-workers before the man came striding over and pointed the gun towards the male cashier, two tills away from Maggie and Robyn. “I said close the fucking door.”

He looked to Maggie and the other cashier, Jane. “Jesus close the door, Dave.” Said Maggie quickly. Dave was the senior member of staff in the store during their evening shift.

Dave pulled the keys out of his pocket with shaky hands and walked over to the entrance of the 7/11, put the key in the lock slot and the glass door closed automatically.

“Now the metal shutter. That needs to be closed too.” Dave took a difference key from the set and slot it into the electronic lock below and turned it to the left, the shutter clanking closed slowly. “Now the back entrance too.” Said the man once the shutter was down. “Go with him.” He signalled to one of the other men with the gun towards the back of the store. Again, Dave looked to Maggie for help, who shrugged her shoulders.

The man took three long steps towards Dave and placed the gun at his head. “Go and close the back entrance now before I do something stupid that involves my fingers slipping and pulling this trigger.” Maggie looked to Robyn with wide scared eyes. 

Those at the front of the store heard the gun click into place, as Dave stood frozen in his place.

Working with children, meant that Robyn had an extremely protective nature within her and of course, a fiery temper which she inherited from her father, especially when there some sort of injustice around her. She bravely took a step forward., ignoring the shake of Maggie’s head which she could see out of the corner of her eye. “Jesus, ok, ok. No need to for the dramatics’.” Said Robyn. “Holding a gun to his head is not going to make him move.” She took two steps towards the man, who stared her down. “Dave go and close the back entrance, now.” Dave glanced at Robyn nervously. She took another two steps towards him, holding out her hand which she placed on the man’s arm and with a small bit of pressure, made him lower the gun from Dave’s head. “Dave go and close to back entrance now, please. It is ok. Just go and do it. Same as the front. Pop the key in and close the shutter.”

“Go with him,” said the man to one of his cronies beside him. 

Robyn brushed her hand discreetly off Dave’s for support as he walked past, turned her head to watch them go down the aisle towards the store room and back entrance to the 7/11. She then turned back to look the man straight in his eye.

“The bitch has balls.” Sniggered the man, folding his arms across his chest.

“And they are obviously bigger and better than yours,” Robyn replied. The smart remark just naturally came to Robyn. She would love to blame it on her nations ability to be sarcastic and witty and mean nothing but a joke by it but unfortunately in these circumstances she couldn’t. There was no one to blame this time except Robyn herself and this was the wrong moment for her to use her defensive tactics.

She suddenly understood how poor Kevin felt that morning after he had crashed into the wall except her head was hit cruelly with the butt of a gun rather than a wall. She hit the floor hard, not expecting the strike and her vision was blurred for a moment before she quickly got back to her feet. She felt a pair of hands on her shoulders as she stood up and looked to see Maggie standing beside her, her face filled with worry. Lifting her fingers to the left side of her forehead Robyn felt something wet and damp and bringing her fingers to her eyes she clearly saw blood there.

She was jerked forward as the man grabbed her by the front of her t-shirt. “I wouldn’t do that again if I were you. Keep that smart mouth closed.” He placed the gun alongside Robyn’s cheek, glaring at her. “My name is Frankie and yours is?” The gun slid down Robyn’s face toward her neck. “My name is Frankie and yours is?” he repeated as the gun travelled lower down her body.

“Robyn,” she replied keeping constant eye contact with Frankie the whole time.

“Robyn? Pretty. Like I said. I wouldn’t do that again if I were you. Now I suggest you get back and cower like everyone else is doing and do not dare to smart mouth me again. You got it Pretty?” He pulled her closer against him. “Pret-ty?” His eyes darted left as Dave came back with Frankie’s buddy walking behind him. He got a nod from his friend and a smile graced his face and he turned his attention back to the women in his arms. “Got it?”

“Yeah I got it.” Replied Robyn and Frankie let her go. She pulled down her t-shirt and straightened it out before turning back towards Maggie, looking at her frightened face who was giving her that knowing look, one Robyn has seen many times before when her mouth had run away with itself. She didn’t need to know she had stepped over the line. The slight pain in her head told her as much.

Robyn started to follow her friend back towards the counter and she took a glance down the aisles of the store, her eyes catching those of two men who were standing in the confectionary aisle. One mouthed ‘are you ok’ to her with a small sad smile. She gave one back with a raised eye brow and a nod to his question and continued to follow Maggie around the cashier till further down from where she had been helping Robyn due to all the glass all over the floor.

“Sit.” Ordered Maggie. “You are bleeding.” Robyn did as she was told and sat down on the stool. “What can I get for you.” Asked her friend as she moved Robyn’s blonde hair out of her eyes and away from her forehead, knowing her friend had substantial first training due to the nature of her job. “Shit Ro that looks bad.”

“Got a mirror? I can look and see.”

Maggie pulled her phone from her pocket and turning on the camera, switched it to selfie mode and handed the phone to Robyn so she could look at her face in the phone screen. There was a definite trickle of blood on her head. “What do you need?” asked her friend again. 

“Just some water and tissues? Maybe a clean cloth? It doesn’t actually look that bad.”

Maggie gave her another one of her looks before, she took a water bottle from under the cashier desk and turning to the lower press behind the till, pulled out a small clean cloth and handed them both to her friend.

Robyn poured some water onto the cloth and cleaned the blood from her forehead, wincing a little when she hit the actual cut, using Maggie’s phone as a mirror. “See it’s not that bad. Just a small one. It has already started to stop bleeding.” Using some pressure, she held the dry end of the cloth to the wound.

“It makes me worry a little how calm you are being about this.”

“Well what am I supposed to do Maggie? Crying and panicking is not going to help me and…”

Her sentence was cut off, as Frankie started to pace in front of the store entrance, speaking in a loud showy voice, getting everybody’s attention quickly.


	4. “Is there anything more frightening than people?”

“Jesus!” exclaimed Richard as he watched the glass shatter behind the cashier and customers head. “What the fuck?”

Taron was equally as startled as his friend and his eyes opened wide as he watched the glass splinter above the heads of the cashier and the customer with her.

“Nobody move!” he heard a voice shout and he turned to look to the door to see four men standing there blocking the entrance into the 7/11.

Taron looked at Richard and was glad to see that he was just as surprised and shocked as he was with the unfolding situation.

“I said nobody move and shut the fuck up!” came the impatient grunt again. Taron had heard the scared squeals from other customers in the store but didn’t blame them for their reaction. He and Richard has suddenly found themselves in the middle of a store robbery with four men who definitely looked like they meant business, especially as they waved guns around in the air and obviously having already used a shot to break the glass behind the cashiers, they weren’t afraid to use those said guns.

The man was now demanding that the front door be closed and was clearly holding a gun out towards a cashier, who was visibly frightened but he moved toward the door and using a key, shut the glass doors and then the metal shutter followed suit.

Taron and Richard watched as the man commanded that Dave, the cashier, went and closed the back-store entrance but the man had frozen almost with fear. Taron didn’t know about Richard but he couldn’t blame the store employee for freezing up. Taron could feel his heart racing in his chest with the situation and he was nowhere near the men with the guns.

“What on earth is that woman doing?” questioned Richard under his breath but loud enough for Taron to hear and his eyes were now focused on the customer who was slowly walking towards the armed robber who was holding a gun to Dave’s head. “She is going to get herself killed.” He said quietly, looking at Taron, whose eyes were glued to the commotion unfolding in front of them.

“No need for the dramatics,” he heard her say and with a calm and collected voice and she continued to instruct Dave to do as the man had asked, even managing to get the gun lowered from his head. “Dave go and close back entrance now, please.” He watched as her request was fulfilled and Dave walked with the other armed man down the aisle beside Richard and Taron towards to the back-store entrance.

Richard and Taron found each other’s eyes again and could almost read what the other one was thinking. This was not going to end well.

“The bitch has balls,” was the next sentence from the man’s voice and Taron’s breath caught in his throat when he heard the reply from the women and he winced as he watched her knocked to the ground by the force with which she was hit with the butt of the gun.

“Jesus fucking Christ,” muttered his friend beside him but Taron’s eyes were glued to the woman as she quickly got back to her feet, her hand going to her forehead first. “Bastard,” he heard Richard angrily mumble.

Another sharp intake of breath came from Taron as he watched the man, whose name he revealed was Frankie, pulled the women close to him, gliding the gun down the side of her face before he moved it down her body, Taron’s soft features moving into an angry frown as Frankie clearly overstepped his distance boundaries.

“Robyn,” he heard her say confidently as she was asked for her name and he scowled as Frankie pulled her body even closer to his.

Taron felt something grab his wrist and looked down to see that Richard was holding onto him. Not realising it but Taron had taken a step forward and in seeing this Richard immediately latched onto his friend before he took another step. Richard shook his head at Taron and he stepped back into place.

“Got it?” Frankie said smirking at the young blonde, but then his eyes were looking past her and his grin grew more and Taron saw Dave and the other man walking back towards the front of the store.

“Yeah I got it.” She replied, her voice taking Taron’s attention again and he watched as she pulled her t-shirt back down once she was released from Frankie’s arms. He was glad to see that the female cashier had come to help and the two turned making their way back towards the tills.

As she turned Taron then that he saw the blood that was oozing down her forehead where she had been hit with the gun. He could feel his feet begging himself to move but he could also feel the heat from his friends’ hand who was ready to grab him and pull him back if he needed too. Instead Taron caught her eye as she looked his way and he mouthed a quick ‘are you ok’ with what he had hoped was a little smile. He was glad to see a little nod and raised eyebrow in answer to his question. His eyes followed the two, relieved that the situation was now somewhat under control,

“Taron please don’t move.” He heard Richard whisper to him. “This idiot mean business, Stay put with me.”

Taron turned to look at his friend and he could see the worry in his blue eyes.

“Yeah no of course. I’m not going anywhere.” He assured, hearing the slight fear in Richard’s voice. He tried to keep the tone of his voice as level as he could, trying not to let his friend see that he was just as uneasy as he was.


	5. “The measure of a man is what he does with power.”

“Now that we have that spectacle over and done with, let’s get one thing straight.” Frankie started to pace up and down in front of the main entrance to the store. “Hi, my name is Frankie and I am the one in charge of this delightful robbery. If you all do as I say, follow my instructions and don’t get smart with me, we shall all have a wonderful time together. Now first things first, all cell phones, up here now. You can place them in front of my new friend Pretty here.” Frankie stopped in front of where Robyn was sitting, holding the cloth to her forehead and giving her a cheeky grin. “If you don’t want to be in the same situation as Pretty, then I suggest you move and give me your phones, NOW!” He yelled, his voice echoing around the near empty store. “We can start with yours Pretty.” Said Frankie as he put his two guns on the counter beside her.

Robyn looked at Frankie. “Sure, no problem.” She put down the cloth and reaching into her shoulder bag which still hung on her right shoulder, pulled out her phone and placed it right beside his guns. “All yours.” She said picking the cloth back up and pressing it to her head again.

“We will take this one next,” he said as he lifted Maggie’s phone from the counter where Robyn has left it and put it beside hers. “And I shall also be taking your stores phone please. Dave you can get that for me and sure you might as well get the one that is kept in the store room too. Mattie go with him again.”

Once more Dave found himself walking back towards the store room with the man named Mattie in search for the phone from the store room.

Frankie turned towards the aisles in the store. “Right let’s go. All cell phones please. Let’s start with the lady in the first aisle at the make-up section.”

Robyn didn’t pay attention as she heard the clip clop of heels as the customer came up towards the cashier and laid her phone on the counter. She was too busy trying to ignore the looks she knew she was still getting from Maggie for her idiotic behaviour. Robyn knew she had really chanced her arm in doing what she did but she also knew that Dave had been the victim of a previous store robbery and she had seen him freeze and couldn’t but help herself in helping him.

“Right next. You two.”

Taron and Richard found themselves being pointed at and together they made their way up towards the cashier counter. Richard dropped his phone first and then turned, walking past Taron who was following him, to head back to where he was standing. Taron gently lay his phone down, his eyes the whole time on the two women behind the cashier. At the same time that Taron put his phone down, Robyn also put down the cloth, the cloth landing on his hand.

“Ahh shit sorry.” She quickly said, pulling the cloth away and looking up at Taron, who was still staring at her. She was taken back by surprise when she saw who was in front of her and felt the kick she got from Maggie.

“No, it’s ok. Don’t worry.” He replied as he moved the phone while she moved the cloth and their fingers gently brushed off each other. “How’s your head?” he asked.

“Ok ok move on, move on!” said Frankie, pushing Taron out of the way. “We don’t have time for small talk.” Taron glanced to Robyn and then walked back to where Richard was standing, the two boys looking at each other as they took their place in the confectionary aisle. At the same time Maggie and Robyn both exchanged a glance as they recognised the man they both had been speaking about no longer then ten minutes previous. Robyn gave Maggie a kick back in return, both girls staring at each other before Robyn took a glimpse to where Richard and Taron were standing, Taron noticing her glance and giving her a small wave back.

One by one, the other three customers in the store, as well as Jane, had placed their phones on the counter. Dave had also returned with the phone from the back store room which he added to the pile as well as he own.

“Now does anyone have a work phone? Or another cell phone they are hiding because I would rather they were handed up now before I have to start strip searching.”

One of the other customers who were at the fridges slowly walked up towards the counter and placed another phone in the pile with the others.

“Very good. Anyone else?”

Frankie waited a good minute before he started to pace up and down again.

“Now for the reason why I am here? Well, let me explain.”


	6. “Power is okay, and stupidity is usually harmless. Power and stupidity together are dangerous"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note, there is the use of a word in this chapter to describe a homosexual orientated person that is very much a derogatory term so I just want to throw a little warning out there. It is for the story and not my opinion what so ever. Suze :)

“So, I happen to know that your little 7/11 is attached to the wonderful modern concept known as a bank and in said bank is money and something that I have very little of is money, unlike all you fabulous people in here, who are able to buy nice things. Well I want to buy nice things too, and to do that I need money. So, in order that no one gets hurts,” Frankie turned to looked at Robyn. “Well less hurt, I suggest you all sit down and shut up!” He yelled the last part of his speech and the customers in the store did as they were asked, all sitting down on the ground, including Taron and Richard. “But before we get to the stage of ripping open the walls to get to the bank, first you can empty all of your cash registers for me, Maggie is it?” Frankie took a few steps to stand in front of Maggie. “Ahh yes, it is.” He read the name on her name tag. “Now be a good girl and start filling some bags with the cash from the cash registers and seeing as how Dave is excellent at knowing where the store room is and he and Mattie are becoming such good friends, Dave you and go and empty any cash you have in the office or safe or wherever you store it.”

No one moved.

“I THOUGHT I HAD MADE MYSELF VERY FUCKING CLEAR!” He screamed, his voice booming through the store. “Maggie, fill the bags with the cash, now.” His voice had an edge to it. “And sure, Pretty you can help her, seeing as how you have nothing better to be doing.”

Robyn could see fear quickly spreading into her friend’s eyes. “Yeah sure, no problem. Maggie, Maggie! Let’s go.” Robyn got up from the stool and pulled on her friends’ hands. “Maggie come on.” She took her hand and dragged her to the first cash register nearest the make-up aisle. 

“Robyn…”

“Maggie, just get the bags and fill them. He has a gun and he has already used it once and I don’t put it past him not to use it again.” Maggie stared at her friend. “Maggie, it’s your life or the money. Let’s learn from my previous mistake and fill the God damn bags with the money.”

Robyn pulled a bag out from under the counter and waited for Maggie to use her card key to override the cash register, allowing it to open. She did so with trembling hands, the ding bringing a grin to Frankie’s face.

“No need for the coins Pretty, notes will do.” Frankie turned to Dave who was seemed to be frozen again. “Your legs were in working order less than five minutes ago. Skip to it.” Frankie reached over the counter and grabbed a handful of 7/11 bags and threw them at Dave. “Fill them up.”

Dave was pushed in the back by Mattie and he started to walk once again towards the store room. 

“Same applies to you too Dave, don’t need any coins. Just notes.”

Frankie patted Mattie on his shoulder as he walked by. “Make sure he checks everywhere.”

“Sure thing Frankie.”

The only sound in the shop now, was the gentle rustling of bags as Robyn and Maggie filled them with the cash from the tills.

Frankie started to walk towards the aisles, looking down each one as he passed them. He stopped in front of Taron and Richard.

“Why does your face look familiar to me. Pretty seems to recognise you anyway.” Robyn and Taron took a quick glance to each other while Frankie looked to Robyn, who went back to helping Maggie fill the bags with money, and back to Taron. “Do you two know each other?”

“No, we don’t.” Answered Taron.

“You sure? Pretty definitely seems to know you and like I said your face seems very familiar to me.”

“I have never met her before. I was just making sure she was ok after you hit her.”

Taron was pulled to his feet by Frankie. “What was that?” he asked as he pulled the hair on the back of Taron’s head, jolting his head right back and placed the gun under his chin, causing Taron to cry out.

“Taron!” cried Richard as he got to his feet but froze when another of Frankie’s men came up behind and with a gun pointed to him, Richard took a step back with his hands in the air.

“Thanks Joey. Now as I was saying, what was that? You don’t like the way I treat my women and I would be very careful with your answer here, Taron. Taron, Taron… Oh you are the guy who was in that Elton John movie? Right? That gay one?” Frankie pushed the gun harder into Taron’s neck. “Right?”

"Yes, yes I was!” replied Taron quickly.

“What on earth would make you want to be in a fag movie?”

Robyn stopped what she was doing in shock at what she had just heard, looking over to where Taron and Richard where, her whole face changing when she saw how Frankie was holding a gun to Taron’s throat, waiting for him to answer. She dropped the bag she was holding and walked around the counter heading towards Taron and Richard but she stopped when again Taron caught her eye and he gave her the slightest shake of his head.

“Come on, answer me. What would make you want to star in a fag movie!” demanded Frankie as he shook Taron pulling on his hair harder.

Taron never got a chance to answer as everyone in the store jumped when an ear-splitting alarm sounded out through the whole 7/11.

As swiftly as Frankie pulled Taron to his feet, his pushed him down again, Richard quick to catch him before hit the ground. Once he had found his balance, Richard let Taron go and his hand went straight to his throat rubbing his skin where the gun had been placed, Richard right beside him, his hand on his friends’ shoulder.

“What the FUCK is that!” screamed Frankie as the alarm continued to sound out, echoing loudly around the store. “Joey, Ray go and see what the fuck is going on.”

Before the two had even moved there was a loud crashing noise which caused everyone to turn their heads to look towards the store room.

“Jesus Christ! Go and see what the fuck is going on. Nobody move. I said nobody move!” 

Joey and Ray ran down the make-up the aisle but met Mattie on the way back from the store-room, dragging Dave behind him. 

“Well what the fuck is going on? Mattie where is Dave?” Frankie ordered as he walked away from Taron and Richard and around to the make-up aisle. “Where is Dave? WHERE IS DAVE!?”

“Here he is,” replied Mattie as he threw the young man towards the leader of their group. “Hit me with a fucking chair before he set off the fire alarm.”

Frankie walked right up to Dave and spat straight into his face. “What did you do? WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?”

“I set off the fire alarm.”

“So, you suddenly grew a pair of balls, did you? And I do believe they are bigger than hers!” he roared turning around pointing at Robyn.

Frankie turned away from Robyn and back to Dave waiting for an answer.

“Yeah I did,” Answered Dave, doing his best to stand up straight despite the height difference between himself and Frankie. “And I would do it again.”

“Oh, you would?” replied Frankie as he made his way back towards the front of the store, taking his time, one foot in front of the other, towards the counter where all the cell phones were sitting.

“Yeah I would. That alarm has alerted the fire brigade and they will be here in minutes, see the shutters down and know something is wrong and rescue all of us.”

“Rescue you?” questioned Frankie with a very quiet deadly tone to his voice, his back still turned to Dave as he placed his hands on the counter to steady himself as this little twerp had the nerve to actually answer him back.

“Yes, rescue us and then you and your bloody fools will be off to jail.” Frankie turned back to look at Dave, his head moving from left and right in a gentle little nod, before he turned away again.

“And you with them? Free to carry on with your day?” Frankie lifted his hands from the counter and tucked them in under his arm pits, spinning around to look at Dave once again.

Dave nodded. “Yes.” He answered confidently.

“I don’t think so…” And without a single bit of hesitation, Frankie lifted his two arms and, took four long strides forwards and with his guns in both hands fired them off, three bullets from each one before he stopped.

There were numerous piercing screams, shouts and yells throughout the store as everyone reacted to the scene that just unfolded before them, the sound of the gun shots resonating louder, if possible then the alarm going off.

Robyn already knew what was coming before it happened. She had taken her eyes off Taron and watched every movement Frankie made as he took slow and deliberate steps to the cashier counter where he had left his two guns while he gathered up all the phones. Seeing that Frankie’s attention was taken with Dave, she moved as quick as she could towards her friend, pulled violently on her shoulders and made Maggie turn around and face the doors of the 7/11

“Robyn what are you doing…” asked Maggie as she tried to fight her friend off, who was ridiculously strong and holding onto her tightly, keeping her facing the door.

“Don’t look,” Robyn managed to get out when the gun shots went off, keeping her arms tight around Maggie. 

“Fuck,” Maggie screamed as she heard the gun shots understanding now why Robyn had turned her away. “DAVE!” Maggie cried as she looked into Robyn’s blue eyes, realisation finally hitting her. 

Maggie went to try and turn around to look but Robyn held onto her friend. “Don’t. Don’t look Maggie.” She could feel Maggie’s body shake as she started to cry. “Maggie, shh.” 

Frankie’s men had caught onto the subtle nod he made before he fired the guns and moved far to the left and right of Dave before Frankie shot off the six bullets, in the direction of the cashier.

“That will teach you to turn on the fucking fire alarm!” snarled Frankie and he watched the lifeless body of Dave fall to the ground, hearing the cries from the customers in the store.

“Frankie, you missed man.” Said Joey as he bent down to check on Dave who had passed out once he heard the gun shots go off. “Hit more of the make-up then you did of him.”

“Wasn’t fucking aiming for him Joey. Knew the dude would pass out once I threatened him with a fucking gun. Wimp.” Frankie’s voice boomed through the store, shouting over the sound of the fire alarm which was still ringing. “Don’t make me do something stupid,” he said angrily. “I have the guns and you can all see that I am not afraid to use them. If anyone, ANYONE, tries to outsmart me, or cheek me again, I WILL NOT MISS.” 

Robyn and Maggie turned around to look at the aisle where Dave lay unconscious on the ground after fainting. Robyn felt the relief leave her friends body and gave her a squeeze.

“What will we do with his idiot?” asked Mattie.

“I don’t give a fuck.” Answered Frankie. “Pick him up and shake him, see if it will wake him up!”

Doing at the were asked, Joey and Mattie pulled Dave to his feet but rather than shaking him they threw him against the shelving unit to their left.

“Nice one boys!” laughed Frankie but he had to do his own double take as the force of Joey and Mattie throwing Dave’s body into the shelving, caused the unit to topple back and forth before it took one long jolt and started to fall to the left.

“It’s not bolted to the ground!” yelled Maggie.

Robyn looked to her friend. “What?”

“That shelf. It is not bolted to the ground. It’s only temporary!”

Now along with the sound of the fire alarm was also the sound of glass shattering as well as a painful scream followed by a piercing cry of Taron’s name by Richard.


	7. “There can be no progress without head-on confrontation.”

Robyn’s head turned straight towards the distressing sound of Richard’s call of Taron’s name, and the torturous scream which could be heard even over the wailing sound of the fire alarm.

“Jesus Christ Taron!” Richard called again.

Frankie strolled past the cashiers, briefly glancing at Robyn, Maggie and Jane, ignoring the sound of Richard shouting for his friend. “Now let’s get this fucking alarm off.” Frankie strutted back over to the door where the red fire alarm box was and shot two bullets straight into it, making the noise stop immediately. “That’s better,” sighed Frankie as an eerie silence filled the 7/11 which was broken by the frantic calls of Richard still calling Taron’s name but there no reply to be heard. 

Robyn started to walk around to the front of the cashier, Maggie on her heels but Frankie stood in their way.

“And where do you think you are going?” He asked as she tried to look past his towering frame and over to where she had last seen Taron and Richard standing, right beside the shelving unit which now in pieces on the floor, the broken glass sparkling in the neon lights of the store.

Frankie turned to look in the direction of Richard desperately calling Taron’s name again, his voice breaking. Neither men could be seen, and the shelving unit had completely fallen over. Dave, who had been jerked awake from the shove he got into the shelving unit, was now being held up by Joey and Mattie and he looked more confused than before.

“Ah, Dave, glad to see you are awake and back with us. Tie him up before he does something else stupid.”

Joey and Mattie dragged Dave towards the front of the store and sat him on the stool Robyn had been sitting on. Joey stayed with him, while Mattie walked to the door and pulled up a black heavy looking duffle bag from the ground and put it on the counter. Out of it he pulled some rope and made light and quick work of tying Dave’s hands behind his back.

“Taron! Jesus Taron, can you hear me.” Richard was still desperately calling out and still not getting a reply.

Robyn went to move but once again Frankie stood in her way.

“Oh, so it wasn’t Dave you were running to rescue. No, I can see that Maggie is looking after Dave.”

Robyn turned to see that Maggie had moved to Dave, still keeping her distance from Joey and Mattie, glad to see that her co-worker nodded with his head when she asked if he was ok.

“Taron come on!”

“Oh, oh was he, was that gay fag standing there, before that fell?” Frankie stretched his head to look back to the broken shelving unit. “Oh dear. Well he is not standing any more is he?” Frankie sniggered at his own joke. He put his hands out to stop Robyn as once again she went to move. “Ah ah ah. I don’t think so. I have already given you a job. You should be collecting my money for me.”

“Taron, Taron answer me!” cried Richard again and Robyn could hear the deepening despair in his cracking voice.

“So Pretty let’s go.”

“No.” answered Robyn firmly. 

A cruel smile filled Frankie’s face. “Oh Pretty, surely you have already learnt your lesson here,” He said as he placed a finger on the cut on her forehead. “And as you can see Dave tried to do something very similar and the results were not so good for him.”

“Go on then.” Dared Robyn and Frankie actually took a step backwards. “Seriously do it.”

“You are not afraid of me.”

“No, I am not.”

“I think I am beginning to like you Pretty.” He smiled.

“Let me go and help him.”

“Who? The fag? Ha I don’t think so. Like I said, you are meant to be collecting my money for me.” Frankie turned away from her, quietly enjoying the urgent whimpers coming from Richard as he continued to call for his friend.

“You already have armed robbery under your belt, do you want murder too?”

He quickly turned back to face her, once again grabbing her by her t-shirt.

“Shut your fucking mouth.”

“Let me help him. There is no point in you going down for armed robbery and murder because that is what it will be. However, it can be avoided and I can try and help him. It can only help you somewhat in the long run. I know you want the money from the bank and are going to do every you can to get to that. What am I going to do once I have collected all your money? Just sit here and watch you hack a wall? Dave was right. The fire alarm will alert the fire brigade and the police will follow and when they see the shutters down, they will know that something is going on. Once the police realise that there are hostages inside, they will not even attempt to get in here. They will try to negotiate and like I said, I know you are not leaving until you get that money, so just let me help him and save you from being convicted of manslaughter. You can leave one of your men with me at all times. I will even bloody help you escape through the back door which can only be opened from the inside and is made of four foot of steel.”

“Really? You would do that for someone you have never met? What does he have? A ten-inch dick?” Frankie grinned when he heard the growl in Robyn’s throat. “Though I must say, I do like the part where you will help me escape.”

“I will do it.”

“Really?”

“Yes, but on one condition.”

“I know I have to let you fucking help that fag.”

“No, that I have full rein of the store.” Frankie loosened his grip on Robyn’s t-shirt. “I have to be able to take products off the shelves without you questioning every bloody move I make. All the shutters are down, I have no exit from the store but I need the freedom to walk around it.”

Maggie walked up beside Robyn and held up a 7/11 plastic bag in Frankie’ face. “Your money from the cash registers.” She said. As Robyn was trying to convince Frankie to let her go and help Richard and Taron, and once she was sure Dave was ok if not a little shook up, Maggie went around all the cash registers and quickly emptied them all. “I can show you the safe in the office too.” Agreed Maggie, which made Frankie look at her. “Yes, I will show you and get all the cash. This leaves her free to help him.”

Frankie looked at the two girls and then back to the broken shelving unit.

“Fuck it. FINE!” He shouted, letting go of Robyn and pulling the bag from Maggie. “But if you try anything Pretty, I swear…” Frankie pointed the gun straight between Robyn’s eyes.

He pushed her back and turned to Maggie. “Now, let’s see to that safe first. Joey bring this young lady into the store room so she can empty the safe. The rest of you, get on with the plan.”

Frankie walked away from Robyn, who finally let out a shaky breath, her hands running through her hair as she looked at Maggie.

“Maggie…” She started when Joey walked over to the two girls.

“I believe I need to accompany you to a safe.”

Maggie looked at Robyn once more before she started to walk away with Joey. “Help Taron.” She said firmly.

Looking over towards the broken shelf, Robyn quickly gathered her thoughts and took to a fast walk in that direction.


	8. “The only way to stop the panic rising was to simply trust.”

Richard and Taron were still reeling from the shock of hearing the gun go off even though both of them had worked with guns before, the circumstances were very different at the moment and they were both stunned for a second from the noise of the shots.

Richard was the first to move and turned to Taron who had suddenly gone ghostly pale and was holding his left hand onto his right shoulder.

“Taron? Taron mate?” His friend looked at him with wet worried green eyes and Richard grabbed his left shoulder, turning him slightly. “Taron?” It was then he noticed the blood all over Taron’s left hand. “Shit.” 

Taron had definitely heard the conversation between Dave and Frankie about the fire alarm but being behind the aisle, himself and Richard had a restricted view to what was actually going on and once Frankie had walked out of their eye line, it was only when the sound of ricocheting bullets deafened them, that they realised what was happening and that bullets were being shot went in every direction, particularly in Taron’s and he couldn’t help the painful shout that escaped his lips when the bullet pierced his right shoulder. It was an intense burning pain, none like he had every felt before and immediately his left hand went to his shoulder and upper arm, the small impact of his hand brushing his shoulder agonising but he left his hand there when he felt his t-shirt damp. Looking down, he swallowed back the cry, as blood seeped through his fingers, Richard calling his name making him look up with teary eyes.

Richard looked on concerned at his friend but didn’t have a chance to say anything else as he felt something hit him hard on his shoulder. Looking up he saw that the shelf beside the two was falling and falling quickly in their direction, all the glass candles spilling from the shelf as it titled.

“TARON MOVE!” shouted Richard as he grabbed his friend’s left wrist, pulling it away from his hurt shoulder and started to drag him, while Taron held onto his friend’s wrist and allowed him to yank him forward.

It was only because of Richard, that Taron actually managed to move, his focus on his throbbing shoulder but Taron didn’t see the waist high steel basket full of scented candles in his way and his foot got caught in it, causing it to fall over in front of his path, tripping Taron up in the process, his whole body lurching forward. It was at this point that Taron let go of Richard’s wrist and his right side landed with hard force on the corner of the basket, which knocked the air out of him and it didn’t help that his back hit the basket either, after he bounced off it the first time. With a seriously distressed yell, he landed hard on a ground that was already covered with glass and Taron knew it was too late to attempt to get back up as his eyes widened with terror as the shelving unit collapsed on top of him. He went to try and cover his head and face with his arms to protect himself but a searing intense pain travelled through his right shoulder causing him to cry out in agony and made his head spin with dizziness. As he lay on the ground, he started to feel the full weight of the glass candles landing on his body, the ones that landed on his stomach really knocking the wind out of him, not too mention the steel from the shelves battering into him. The noise from the fire alarm along with the breaking glass was deafening and he flinched at each one, trying his best to protect his face but with the stabbing pain in his arm and now his side and stomach, he felt helpless. He managed to roll over onto his left side and he knew it was leaving his already injured body vulnerable to falling candles but as he felt himself begin to panic it was all he could think to do to save himself. He did his best to move his right hand up over his face without moving his shoulder but it was too late as the last thing he remembered was an onslaught of small glass candles to his head, each one assaulting him with no mercy, hearing Richard’s cries before he blacked out.

Richard could only look on as his friend was buried under a pile of broken glass and steel shelving. He had tried to go back in after him but as another large glass candle struck his head, he pulled back. He even got to his knees and tried to get his hands into Taron to see if he could pull him out but again the falling glass ripped into his bare arms and Richard had to move away from the shelf, not quick enough though as one of the loose shelves struck his left arm which made him grimace and cradle his arm.

It probably only took about ten seconds for the shelf to fully fall down but it seemed like minutes to Richard and once the glass had settled, all he could see of Taron was his body curled up in a ball, his eyes closed and blood all over his face and shoulder. He couldn’t even tell if he was breathing.

“Jesus Christ Taron!” he yelled hoping his friend was just closing his eyes tight to avoid getting glass in them.

“Taron! Taron, answer me!” Richard’s Scottish tones vibrated off the shelf and back to himself and he could feel his heart starting to beat with anxiety.

“Taron, mate please answer me! Taron!” Richard’s voice screamed at his friend and he was starting to panic.

Getting onto his stomach, not caring about all the broken glass on the floor, Richard pulled himself under the shelving as close as he could, trying to reach his friend but he was a hand’s reach away and even with a stretch as far as he could, almost to the point where he felt his arm was going to pull from the socket, he still couldn’t reach Taron.

“Taron, Taron.” Richard could feel tears prickling at his eyes as he looked at his friend. He had felt Taron let go of his arm but thought it was because Taron was right behind him, not because he had fallen behind. Before the shelf had fell, the two hadn’t even managed to converse with each other about the fact that Taron had been shot and was bleeding badly and Richard could see the sleeve of his white t-shirt now red and almost dripping with blood. “Shit, Taron!” He cried out again. “TARON!” He screamed, hoping he could wake his friend up. 

He jumped when he felt a hand on his leg and slithering out from under the shelf, he turned and saw the blonde girl who had stood up to the armed robber at his feet. He got to his knees as quick as he could so he could face her.

“My friend,” he quickly explained. “He is stuck under there. Jesus, I thought I had him but he let go and he is really hurt and he was shot and he is bleeding and he is asleep or unconscious and I can’t wake him up!”

Robyn watched as Richard started to quickly work himself into a state. “Ok I know but...” she started but he interrupted her. 

“My friend, he needs help!”

Robyn placed her two hands on Richard’s face and it seemed to jolt some sort of calm into him. “Ok just breathe,” she said gently. “Just take a breath.” It was then that she noticed the bruising on his left temple, Richard more than likely getting a candle to his head while he tried to help his friend.

“Taron…” he started again as he placed his hands on her arms as she kept her hands still on his face.

“I know but you panicking is not going to help him so I need you to take a deep breath for me.” She moved her hands on his shoulders, while his stayed on her arms, and she was glad to feel Richard’s body rise and fall with the deep breath he had taken.

He looked at her. “My friend.” He said more calmly. “He didn’t get out of the way quick enough and the whole shelf fell on him and one of those shot bullets hit him in the shoulder. He is really hurt, there was so much blood.”

“I am going to help you help him ok? I’m Robyn,” She said looking to Richard, seeing the worry in his eyes before bending down to take a glance back to Taron and could understand the haste in his need to help his friend. Buried under all the glass and shelves was Taron, laying down lifeless. “I am going to help you get him out ok?” She repeated as she looked back to Richard.

“Thank you. I am Richard.” He replied and nodded. “I don’t know if he is… if he is…”

Robyn placed her hand on Richard’s shoulder again. “Breathe,” she reminded him. “And let’s not jump to conclusions ok. You said he was hit with a bullet?”

“When that bastard shot off those bullets, one hit Taron in his right shoulder. Fuck there was so much blood.”

Robyn shook her head not believing that this was happening. Because Frankie was so careless as he shot off those six bullets and making a show in not hitting Dave, he had managed to hit Taron instead. She felt her hands being taken and looked to Richard who are staring at her.

“Please help me get him out. Please,” he begged.

“I am going to help you. I promise, I am going to help you.”

“What are we going to do?” pleaded Richard.

“First we are going take another breath.” She said to the man breaking in front of her.

“What?”

“If you are going to help me, I need you to help me. I need to you be calm and somewhat composed. I understand that it is very hard. He is your friend and you know he has been seriously hurt but if we panic, we are not going to be able to help…”

“Taron.” Finished Richard.

“Taron. So, to help Taron, we need to try and keep calm. When we get to him and he wakes up, he is going to be scared and frightened because of what has happened and we don’t need to add to his fear by showing ours.” Richard nodded, understanding the logic with which she was speaking. “So, we are going to speak with positive tones and keep him relaxed. Richard, you need to promise me, because I know I am going to need your help and I will have to rely on you but only if you try and relax.”

Robyn was relieved to see Richard very quickly compose himself, taking three breathes to compose himself.

“So first what do we need to do?” he asked.

“I need to check that he is breathing. If he is breathing, getting him out is still important but we can take a more tactful approach rather than pulling him out.”

“I can’t reach him.” 

“I should be able to get to him but this glass needs to be swept up.” Looking around where herself and Richard were kneeling, there was so much glass on the ground, they were going to be cut to pieces before they even got to Taron. Getting to her feet she yelled across the room for Jane who quickly answered her. “Can you get me a brush please. As quick you can?” Jane shouted her reply and when Robyn was met with Richard’s frown, she knew she had to explain herself to him. “If we want to get to Taron, we need to move the glass. There is no point in us being shredded by glass to get to him.”

Reluctantly, Richard nodded in agreement.

Jane arrived with two brushes.

“Thank you.”

“Want some help?” asked Jane as Robyn took her shoulder bag off and threw it on the ground.

“Please.”

Richard got to his feet and moved to the side and together and as quick as they could, Robyn and Jane swept as much of the glass and candles out of the way as was possible, trying their best to get under the shelving too to make it easier to get to Taron. Robyn handed her brush to Jane and let her sweep the glass as far away from the shelf as she could, Richard patiently waiting for the two girls to finish. He understood why it had to be done but he was getting more worried for his friend as the minutes ticked by. He still hadn’t moved. Although he absolutely agreed with what Robyn had said, it didn’t make it easier to wait to help Taron.

Once the glass had been sufficiently cleared and getting onto her stomach, as Richard had previously been, Robyn slowly eased herself towards Taron and managed to get closer than he had. She could feel Richard beside her, shuffling in too but stopping when couldn’t go any further. Robyn was able to reach Taron with her hand. She did her best to ignore the blood on his face and on his t-shirt, which looked considerably soaked or how he was covered in glass, obvious nicks on his arms, or even how some of the shelving was digging into his body and concentrate on making sure Taron was just unconscious and nothing else.

“Is he breathing?” Richard asked anxiously, his heart starting to beat fast again.

Robyn inched a little closer to Taron and managed to get her hand in-between his shoulder and face and felt for a pulse, ignoring how her hand had traces of Taron’s blood on it. It took her longer to find his pulse then she liked, but she did and it was strong. Once she did that, she moved her hand and stretched uncomfortably more and carefully placed her hand on his side and was relieved to feel his chest moving up and down as breathed in and out.

“He’s ok Richard. He is breathing. His pulse is good.”

Richard let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding, relief flooding every inch of him. He shuffled his way back out from under the shelf and watched as Robyn wriggled her way back and knelt on her knees beside him.

“He’s breathing.” He asked again needing to be reassured.

“He is.” Robyn placed a calming hand on his.

“Now we get him out?”

“Now we get him out.” Repeated Robyn.

The two turned to look at the predicament they had now found themselves in. Richard was just so relieved to know that his friend was breathing, that his mind wasn’t thinking like Robyn’s was at the moment. She was trying to think of how to get Taron out without hurting him more. She didn’t want to scare Richard but she was worried about the amount of blood that Taron had lost. There was a pool of it on the floor and the sleeve of his t-shirt was soaked with it too and she could see it seeping onto the white fabric that was covering his chest. He was still bleeding from his shoulder and bleeding heavily it seemed. Yes, he was breathing but Robyn didn’t tell Richard that he breathes were shallow and short, an obvious sign of further injury that she couldn’t see.

“So, let’s get him out.” Richard interrupted her thoughts. “What do we need to do?”


	9. “Working together, has a whole new meaning.”

Getting to her stomach again, Robyn tried to look and see how the shelving unit was being held up. It was obvious that it hadn’t crushed Taron and something was stopping it from doing so. Looking down past him, Robyn could see that the unit was being held up by a single steel basket, packages of scented candle scattered all over the floor. It was tall enough just to stop the actual unit from pinning Taron down. As far as Robyn could tell, all the loose shelves had already come out of the unit and were either on top of Taron or all over the floor around him. There was nothing else that could slip out onto him if the unit was moved back to its original position.

She wriggled back out and looked to Richard. “Ok I think we can lift the unit off him safely. There are no more candles on it and the shelves have already fallen out as far as I can see. When we lift the unit, we can get to Taron.”

“Great, lets go.”

“It’s going to take more than me and you Richard to lift that.”

“You have me.” Said Jane standing beside Richard.

“And me.” Maggie walked up as well, throwing her arms around Robyn for a tight hug before she let go. “I am free now too.” She as she rolled her eyes. “All the cash is in bag and they are working on their way into the bank.”

Looking at the three people willing to help her, Robyn was sure they could lift the unit of Taron.

“Ok. Here is what we will do. The unit is being held up by a steel basket. We lift from top, slowly, bringing the unit up to its proper height but we need to be so careful as we lift. Keep watching the shelves in case any of them move or if there are some candles that didn’t fall. I am going to stay under the unit to make sure that nothing moves on top of Taron as the unit rises and then I will help push up from down there. Once we start, we have to keep going, unless it is unsafe to do so. If we stop or drop the unit, that steel basket will not take the weight of the shelf and it will fall on top of Taron and crush him. We will go on my count and if you hear me say stop, you need to stop and hold the unit. There are shelves on top of him and I don’t know if when we move the unit, the shelves could move too and cause more damage to him. If I shout you stop.”

“Why don’t you just pull him out when we lift the unit high enough?” asked Jane.

“There is so much glass under him, if we drag him out, who knows how much the glass will cut him and with that shoulder, I don’t want to pull him and we have to make sure those shelves are not digging into him and rather are just on top of him. I know we can lift the unit; we just have to go slow and easy. It’s the best way to do it.”

“We can help you too.” Robyn turned as the other three customers walked down from the end of the store, the ones who had been at the fridge aisle, two men and a woman. “We will help you.” Repeated one of the men. “Just tell us where you need us. I’m David and this is my brother James and our friend Ruby.”

Relieved to have more help, Robyn relayed the plan to them. Richard, David and James would lift from the top while Jane and Ruby would take either side. Robyn asked Maggie to shuffle under the shelf with her and keep an eye on Taron then help to push up the unit once the others had lifted it half way.

“Please, please stop if you hear me ask you to.”

Everyone agreed and while Robyn shuffled back under where she had been while Maggie took the other side, Robyn not missing the wince on her face as she took in Taron’s appearance.

“Ok on three. One, two, three, lift.”

Together the three men lifted the shelf from the top, lifting with their knees before they were able to stand and the two girls at the sides helping to push up. Robyn kept a close eye on Taron the whole time that the shelf was moved up and was somewhat consoled that nothing else fell from the shelf and as the unit moved she was able to inch closer to Taron, relieved to see that the shelves themselves were just loose on his body, and not actually digging into him as she thought they were and she was able to take them off him and throw them to the side.

“Stay with him,” ordered Maggie as the shelf was lifted over their heads and she saw Robyn start to help lift. Maggie started to stand up to help everyone lift but spoke to her friend. “You stay with him.” She said again. “You have to watch him.”

Doing as she was told, Robyn moved closer to Taron, her eyes darting quickly over his body to see if she could see any more blood anywhere or if his limbs were in an awkward position. It was hard to see as he was curled up tight and she couldn’t make assumptions without actually touching him.

Looking up she thankful to see that the unit was moved to nearly its full height, but a rogue candle fell suddenly from the back of the very top shelf and Robyn had to move quickly and cover Taron’s body with her own, taking the brunt of the glass which fell on the back of her neck. She held back the moan as her neck stung but she would rather take the impact of that, then Taron.

She saw three pairs of feet step around her and Taron’s body as the group worked together to get the heavy unit standing.

“One last push,” Robyn heard Richard say and the shelf was finally back upright.

“Push it over.” Said Robyn looking up to Richard, her hand back on Taron’s side, making sure he was still breathing.

Richard looked down at her. “What?”

“Push it right over and then it can’t hurt anyone else. I am not taking the chance of it falling back over.”

“Right you heard her.” Said Maggie. “Jane check the other side. Make sure no one is in the way.”

Jane quickly walked around and seeing that no one was in the way, came back and gave the all clear.

“Right after three,” instructed Richard. “One, two, three.”

The echo of the crash of the shelf caused Frankie the others to stop what they were doing at the front of the store for a few seconds before they went back to sorting out their gear. A fallen shelf would make no difference to their plan.

Now that Richard was able to get to Taron, he knelt down at his back, while Robyn was still in front of him. He placed his hand beside Robyn’s on Taron’s side, while Maggie sat beside her friend, her hand on Robyn’s shoulder. The feeling of Taron breathing under his hand for himself must have been another relief for Richard, as Robyn heard the release of breath he had been holding. She looked up at him and gave him a small smile, putting her hand on his, giving his fingers a squeeze.

He turned to look at the people who had helped lift the unit. “Thank you so much for helping us, for helping Taron.”

“No problem.” Answered David and the three turned and headed back to where they had been sitting at the first fridge wanting to keep put of the way, all three seeing the mess Taron was left in.

Richard then he turned to look at Robyn. “What do you need to me to do now? How can we help Taron?” He asked.


	10. “If you choose your words as you choose your shoes then they would always be soft, comforting, supportive, and would always fit the occasion.”

“Now we try and wake him up.” Said Robyn plainly. “Jane can you try and sweep the rest of this glass away, as much of it as you can so when we can move him, he won’t be sitting on glass.” She then turned back to Richard. “Don’t touch his shoulder at all ok? Start by shaking him at his hip, his legs, call his name.”

Doing as he was instructed, Richard gently placed one hand on his friend’s jean clad hip and the other on his thigh and gave him a small shake. “Taron?”

“You might have to shake him a little harder than that Richard. Don’t worry about hurting him.” While Richard shook his friend again, Robyn started to carefully pick the broken glass from his body, taking large pieces out of his hair and smaller ones off his face. She was concerned that when Taron did wake, he might try start to move around and trash and any glass on his body would scratch him more.

“Maggie can you help me please? Will you take the glass off his arms and his side?”

“Oh yeah sure.” Maggie got up and stepped over the piles of glass that Jane had swept up and made her way around to sit beside Taron, carefully taking small pieces of glass from his bare arms that were already scraped and grazed, before moving to his t-shirt and sweeping glass off from there.

“He’s not waking up.” Said Richard concerned. 

“Shake his feet, his shoes. Keep calling his name.”

Doing as he was asked; Richard gripped the base of Taron’s right converse clad foot and shook it. 

“Harder Richard.”

“Taron!” called Richard and gave his friend a really hard shake and they heard a long groan come from Taron. Everyone froze and looked to his face.

“Again Richard.”

Harder than before, Richard moved Taron’s foot and another groan came from his lips.

“Taron!” Richard moved to his friends back, leaning over his face. “Come on Taron. Wake up.”

“Richard?”

“Yeah mate. I am right here.”

Robyn watched as Taron’s eyes slowly flickered open, “Richard,” came the low moan again. Automatically Taron went to raise his arm to rub his eyes and everyone around him grimaced at the whimper that left his lips, his eyes opening wide with the pain.

“No no no Taron, don’t move.” Robyn quickly placed her hand on his right elbow and gently eased it back to his side and his hand back on the ground beside his face, as it had been before he woke. “Just take it easy.” She replaced her hand on his side.

“Richard,” Taron called again and he brought his legs closer up to his chest as his body protested in discomfort, his eyes darting back and forth looking for his friend. “Richard, where are you?”

“I am here mate, right here.” Richard bent over and appeared in Taron’s eye line.

“My shoulder,” Moaned Taron and he rolled on to his back himself, immediately regretting the decision quickly and his eyes closed tight as a ripple of pain soared through his side and even more through his shoulder as it banged off the hard floor.

Robyn’s hand moved with him as he moved and her palm now rested on his stomach and she could feel the laborious breathes he was taking as he woke up, dazed, confused and started to fret. Looking at his face, she could see his closed eyes, scrunching tightly before they opened again, tears forming, alarm etched in their green colour.

Taron’s head was throbbing and he was sure his heart was going to rupture with the way it was beating, his lungs working extra hard to take air in and his shoulder was almost numb. Lifting his right hand, he went to rub his eyes but regretted that decision immediately as his shoulder wasn’t as numb as he thought it was and he felt his elbow being guided back down his waist and his hand to the floor, a soft voice speaking to him. He called for Richard again, and as he looked to the side, he saw his friend, his face filled with concern. Deciding he needed to move, his left side starting to hurt, Taron turned onto his back and knew it was the wrong decision. He swallowed the moan and could feel himself starting to panic as he was starting to find it difficult to catch his breath. It was then he felt a hand on his stomach and as he opened his eyes again, he was looking into those of the woman who he had already shared a few sad smiles with. It was who the soft voice belonged to but it was Richard’s voice who spoke next.

“Taron, you can’t move. You need to stay still. There is blood everywhere and the shelf fell on you and you…” 

Richard’s words were cut off as Robyn placed her hand over his mouth and looked at him directly in his eye, shaking her head. A heart-wrenching sob came from Taron and Robyn could quickly see that Richard was crumbling in front of his friend as his cries of pain came to light. 

Taron couldn’t hold the cries back any more and it was a fearful sob that came from deep inside him as he listened to Richard talking about blood and the fallen shelf. Taron remembered the shelf falling and his body easily felt the result of said fallen shelf. He had also hadn’t missed the blood on his fingers after he had tried to rub his eyes and he could feel a sticky wetness on his face. Everything was starting to hit him full force, the pain, the realisation of what had happened and he could hear the worry in Richards voice, which quickly gave in to Taron’s panic, but he heard Richard stop mid-sentence and he turned his eyes to where the woman had quickly put her other hand over Richard’s mouth, stopping him from speaking.

Robyn could see the annoyance at being cut off flare in Richard’s eyes. “I am going to move my hand and you are not going to say anything more about what happened, right?” she said to Richard. “Don’t scare him. He is already frightened, remember?” She tried to whisper knowing Taron was only inches away from her. Richard nodded and she moved her hand. “Yes, we have to explain to him what happened but let’s not go straight into the details. Let me talk to him.”

“He is my friend. I can talk to him.” Replied Richard defensively.

Robyn shook her head as she looked at him. “I know you are his friend and he knows you and yes he has asked for you,” She continued when Richard went to interrupt her again. “But you are scaring him. You can’t just blurt out things like that. You need to be tactful.” Robyn placed her hand on his again. “Let me talk to him Richard.” He looked at her with doubt. “I work with children. I have a knack for keeping someone in distress calm.”

“He is not a child.” Retorted Richard.

“No, he is not but he is petrified and in a lot of pain and you need to treat these situations with sensitivity, subtlety and a gentle tone. Not full disclosure and the more me and you sit here arguing, the more distressed he is becoming. Richard, you are too close to him. You are one of his best friends. I am stranger who is here to help. Let me speak to him. Richard, have I done anything so far that hasn’t helped you? Let me speak to him.”

Taron knew the conversation going on above his head was about him, but as he wasn’t listening. He was trying to slow his breathing, counter acting each short breath with another but he realised quickly that this was not actually helping him and he was starting to feel a horrible tightening in his chest.

Almost reluctantly, Richard backed away a little giving Robyn the space she needed. He knew she was right and that he was too emotionally involved in the situation and she had only done everything she could do so far to help Taron. 

She moved her hand from Richard’s after giving it a squeeze and looked down to Taron, who had his eyes closed tight again. With her hand still on his stomach, she could feel how hard he was finding it to catch his breath still and it was something she knew she needed to help him with immediately or he was going to faint on her.

She gently placed her two hands on Taron’s face, ignoring the feeling the wetness of the blood on her left hand, while Taron, feeling something soft on his cheeks, opened his eyes to not see Richard, but once again the women in his eye line.

“Taron, my name is Robyn and Richard is right here beside me.” She watched as two terrified green eyes focused on her blue ones. “You know where you are?”

“The 7/11,” he answered with a shaky voice.

“Ok great and do you know what day it is?”

“Yeah, it’s Friday.”

“And do you know who you are?”

“Taron. Taron Egerton.”

“Yes, not Eggerton.” He appreciated the smile she gave him and even more so how she was gently rubbing his cheeks with her thumbs, keeping her voice gentle and soft, soothing him, as well as the light joke she made about his name. “I can see you are visibly shaken and I know you are scared but Richard and I are going to help you. Before we do anything Taron, we need to get your breathing under control and we are all going to do this together, me, you and Richard.” Lifting one hand from Taron’s face, she reached out and grabbed Richard’s hand and placed it back onto Taron’s stomach, while she placed hers back on his face. “Ok now I know are you a singer and before you sing you have to warm up and this is going to be just like a warm up exercise for your voice.” 

Taron’s eyes closed for a moment as he listened to Robyn and he opened them again too see that she was still keeping eye contact with him, her hands still on his face. “So, we are all going to take a breath in through our nose and then out through our mouth.” 

Robyn briefly looked to Richard who had started to do as she had asked, taking a breath in and out, knowing himself that Robyn was getting him to do this on purpose to help calm him down too. However, under his hand, he could feel that Taron was struggling to take an easy breath in. 

“Ok great, lets go again.” She instructed watching a mixture of emotions run over Taron’s face as he honestly did his best to try and take a breath. She could see the struggle and took her right hand from his face. “I am going to lift your left hand for a minute, ok?” Taron nodded and felt her lift his hand and place it on her chest. “Now let’s do it again. Close your eyes Taron and slowly in through your nose and out through your mouth.” 

He tried his best to take an even breath in and although it was better than the first breath, he still battled with the effort. He felt a thumb brush his cheek again. 

“You are doing fantastic Taron. Let’s go again. They don’t have to be perfect. Slowly in and out.”

Inhaling as best as he could through his nose, Taron exhaled tentatively out through his mouth, opening his eyes to still see Robyn looking at him.

“That’s great Taron. If you can try and feel how I am breathing, it will help you.” Taron looked at Robyn with uncertainty in his eyes but felt her hand stroke his cheek again and the steady rise of her chest under his hand. “Trust yourself. You are just getting ready to sing one of your favourite Elton songs, taking some calming breathes, letting the air fill your lungs. I know you can hit those high notes so don’t look at me with that doubt.” Once again Taron saw the smile on her face and took another breath in and out which was easier than the previous one.

Richard watched on, his hand still on his friends’ stomach, Robyn quickly taking full control of the situation again while being gentle and relaxed with Taron and as he took in some deep breathes of his own, he could feel himself becoming calmer, realising that Robyn was right. He was going to be of no help to Taron by acting reckless and thoughtless and he now felt guilty about how he had behaved even more so as he could already feel how her easy comforting tone and coaching was actually quickly helping him and within minutes Taron too, as his breathing was somewhat back to normal. Looking to Robyn, Richard realised that she had not once taken her eyes from Taron, keeping that connection with him at all times, while she held his face and his hand to her chest, building a quick connection of trust with him.

Taron’s last deep breathe, as deep as he could go without it hurting, was clean and clear and the next one held a sense of relief as the tightening he had felt not moments ago was gone.

Robyn could also hear the ease with which Taron was breathing now and she felt her own relief wash over her. 

“So which song were you warming up for?” Robyn asked as she took Taron’s hand away from her chest and gently lay it back on the floor, putting her hand back beside Richards on his chest, wanting to feel for herself that he had managed to take control of his breathing.

“Tiny Dancer,” he answered honestly.

Grinning Robyn brushed the tears from the side of his face, that fell from the effort he was making. “That is a good choice.” She looked to Richard. “You ok too Richard?”

“Yeah. I was warming up for Tiny Dancer too,” he replied, glad to see the small smile that reached Taron’s lips.

Robyn turned back to look at Taron, finally satisfied with his breathing, taking her hand from his face, also glad to see some colour had returned to his cheeks too after his settled himself. There was only so much she knew she could have done to help Taron and was relieved that he had been able to listen to her. 

But that was just the first hurdle they had to cross. Now Robyn had the tough task of checking Taron over to see how badly he was hurt. 


	11. “Take some time to learn first aid and CPR. It saves lives and it works.”

Leaving it a minute or two, allowing Taron to compose himself as best he could, Robyn turned to Maggie, who was still behind her, lifted her left hand and hoped that Maggie got her message without words.

Thankfully her friend did, and getting to her feet Maggie made her way around the group on the floor and towards the tills where she picked up the bottle of water and cloth Robyn had used earlier on her forehead. She looked to Jane who was sitting on another stool behind the tills.

“I don’t like blood.” She said answering Maggie’s look. “I’m sorry.”

“You don’t have to be sorry.” Assured Maggie. She then gave Dave another quick glance as he still sat on the stool with his hand tied behind his back, Frankie and his gang on the floor at the door, rummaging through three black duffle bags on the floor, before bringing the cloth and water back to Robyn.

Thanking Maggie with her eyes, Robyn turned away from Richard and Taron, opened the bottle and water and poured it over the cloth and then used it to wash the blood off her hand, Taron’s blood. Now that he was somewhat calm, she didn’t want to stress him out by seeing blood all over her hands.

“Right Taron,” she turned back the man lying on the ground and placed a hand on his left shoulder. “ I am sure you are getting tired of lying there and would like to get up. The glass underneath you is not the softest mattress but before we move you, I want to make sure nothing is broken and there isn’t an injury that can stop me and Richard from moving you, so if it ok with you I am just going to check you over, ok?”

“Yeah ok.” Agreed Taron. Although his body was in bits, he didn’t hurt nowhere as bad as he had when he had trouble catching his breath.

“Can you move your legs?” Asked Robyn, watching as he carefully bent his legs at his knees. “So, can you tell me, apart from your shoulder, where it hurts the most.”

“My side, just here.” Taron placed his left hand on his right side. “And my head is throbbing. I remember candles falling on my head before I blacked out.”

Smiling softly, Robyn very lightly ran her finger tips over his forehead, noting the large gash at his hair line which was the main reason for the amount of blood on his face. Taron closed his eyes as he felt the feather light touches Robyn made down his right temple where she could see nicks and cuts from the fallout from where all the smashed glass candles had hit his head. She continued down his face, running her fingers down his jaw, obvious bruising on his cheek and across his chin noticing that his lower lip was also cut. She quickly removed his hand when he flinched. 

“Sorry, sorry.” She quickly apologised. “We can clean that up easily.” She assured. “And ice will help with the swelling. Now you said your side? Right side?”

Taron nodded. “That steel basket that was on the shop floor. I think I kicked it, knocked it over and then I tripped over it and then fell on it. I can’t actually remember but then…”

“… A lot of candles fell on you from a height. Ok do you mind if I pull up your t-shirt and look?”

Taron shook his head, willing to take any form of help he could get and at the moment that was coming from Robyn, cool and collected Robyn who was making him feel at ease despite the predicament he had found himself in.

Robyn eased Taron’s white t-shirt up and found herself wincing at the bruising that was revealed to her the further the material went up, the bruising darkening the closer she got to his ribs. Again, he felt warm fingers trace his skin, delicately pushing down as she moved. “I am just going to say sorry now ok?”

“Why?” asked Taron as he lifted his head to look but his why turned into a gasp as Robyn pressed down on his ribs for two seconds before she took her hand away.

“I don’t think they are broken,” she continued “But bruised.”

“Jesus you could have warned him,” said Richard as he watched Taron close his eyes with a grimace.

Robyn pulled Taron’s t-shirt back down, giving Richard an apologetic look. “We will get some ice there too and I am sorry,” she repeated.

“It’s ok.” Answered Taron hoarsely as the pain became more of a twinge.

“I am not going to do anything like that without asking again. I just didn’t want you to be waiting for the moment I did that. The wait would have been worse.” She moved back up to his head and placed her hand on his left shoulder. “Anywhere else that’s sore like that?”

“No, not that I can say. Just a general all over ache.” He answered honestly.

“So, if it is ok with you, I am going to move down your whole body and double check for any serious cuts or bruises. Please tell me if anything hurts like your head or ribs ok?”

“Sure.”

Gently but still with a little force, Robyn’s hands travelled down Taron’s left arm and side, before moving to his leg, glad to see there were no obvious signs of a huge discomfort from Taron, just twitches when she touched a sensitive spot. She moved around beside Richard and checked his right leg. “I am going to check your right arm now and I will do my best not to move that shoulder.” she explained as she more gently then before pressed her fingers into his hand and arm and more carefully his upper arm, stopping as soon as she felt his body react to the action, Taron’s back arching a little from the floor. She placed a calming hand on his right hand and gave him a smile. “Examination over.” She said giving his hand a squeeze.

He threw her a look with what the hoped was an appreciative one. “And the verdict?”

“You are bloody lucky.” She summarised. “Nothing broken. I have a feeling you are going to be very bruised and depending on how easy you bruise; it will take a few hours for all of those to surface. There are a lot of little grazes and scratches from the glass that will have to be thoroughly cleaned on your arms and your face definitely got a beating from the candles. You have a lovely gash on your forehead that I can clean along with the other smaller cuts and some bruising on your cheek. I am going to say your back has a good few cuts too from the glass you are lying on but I can’t see those at the moment. It was that steel basket that you tripped over initially that has saved your life, even if it had hurt your ribs.” Robyn could see a small flash of relief in his eyes but they were still laced with obvious hurt. “But…”

“But?” repeated Richard who was listening intently.

“That shoulder.” At the mention of the word, Taron winced. “I know it’s the cause of the majority of the pain you are feeling. I want to get it wrapped up as quick as we can so we can try and stop the bleeding but I would really like to get you sitting up before we do that. I would much rather have you up straight than lying down and I know that will also help gravity do its job too and help ease the bleeding.” She placed her hand on his cheek again, realising that this really helped him to listen and focus on her and as soon as he felt her on his cheek, Taron met her eyes but he could also feel that all too familiar rising of panic in his chest except as he had been previously shown, he took two deep breathes in and out to calm himself down. “You are a quick learner,” Robyn commented. “I wouldn’t dream of moving you before I secure your arm and shoulder so when you get up, it should not cause you as much discomfort as it could. Then when we get you settled and sitting and as comfortable as you can be, I can focus on stopping the bleeding.” Robyn tried to read Taron’s eyes he listened and processed what she was saying. “You won’t even have to move yourself. Richard can pull you to your feet and I will be there to keep you steady. It will take us less than ten minutes Taron and then I can start to clean you up and find some pain killers for you too.”

“Taron, mate, we can trust her. She has been the one with the level head this whole time.” Richard spoke up clearly to his friend. “She will look after you. She hasn’t stopped since she came over to help me.”

Looking at Richard and then to Robyn, Taron decided that he didn’t want to lying on the floor any more with the glass digging into his back. He trusted his friend and as far as he could see, Robyn had done nothing but help him and still continued to soothe his worries as once again she rubbed his cheek with her thumb.

Trying to take a composed breath, he placed his left hand on Robyn’s wrist. “Let’s get my shoulder strapped then yeah?”


	12. “Kindness is universal. Sometimes being kind allows others to see the goodness in humanity through you. Always be kinder than necessary.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all. Hope you are enjoying reading the story. Feel free to leave a comment or message if you are :) Suze :)

“What do you need?” asked Maggie before Robyn had even turned to look at her. They may have only been friends for a little while but the two could read each other quickly.

“First aid box? You got one?” 

“Yeah, I’ll get it.” Getting to her feet, Maggie once again found herself at the tills, pulling out drawers behind them looking for the one and only first aid box they had on the premises.

“Maggie?” asked Dave as he watched her opening presses and pulling out drawers. “What are you looking for?”

“First aid box? Where is it?”

“First register, underneath. He is ok?”

“I don’t know Dave.”

“Robyn looking after him?”

“Yeah.” Replied Maggie as she pulled the green box out by the handle. 

“He’s in good hands.”

Maggie stopped and turned to look back to Dave, giving him a small smile, knowing he was still tied up. “The best.” She turned and quickly made her way back to the group on the floor.

Robyn moved to hold Taron’s hand as she waited for Maggie, sitting close to Richard too, glad to see that he had also managed to compose himself, feeling supported by the hand his had placed on her shoulder, knowing the squeeze he gave meant more than just a simple squeeze.

“Here you go.” Maggie placed the first aid box beside Robyn and she took her hand from Taron’s and opened the black clip locks on the box and flipped the lid back onto the ground, and prayed her face didn’t give away her own distress at looking in the box. It was almost empty apart from a few blue plasters, one wrapped bandage, some ratty looking tissues and thankfully a packaged triangular bandage. “One problem at a time,” she thought to herself, glad she had conditioned to have the full use of the store with Frankie because she was going to need to go shopping before she could even start to clean Taron up. She took her own deep calming breathe and took the wrapped bandage and triangle bandage from the box before roughly pushing it across the floor.

“Maggie, I need a scissors please.” Asked Robyn frustrated with the lack of materials in the first aid box that she needed immediately and tried to keep her own composure as she turned to talk to Taron again. “I am going to wrap this bandage around your shoulder, then pop your arm in a tight sling but I just need to cut your sleeve first to see exactly where the bullet hit. It will help me to know how to wrap the wound.” Maggie was back quickly with a scissors. “Thank you. I will be as gentle as I can. Please tell me if I’m hurting you.”

Robyn knew she was breaking every first aid rule possible, no gloves and a scissors that was used for God knows what but stopping the bleeding was her main priority so she had to get to the wound on his shoulder. She carefully lifted the blood-soaked sleeve from Taron’s arm and started to cut the material with the blunted scissors. “Fuck it!” she cursed quietly as the scissors refused to cut but with determination she managed to snip through the cuff of the t-shirt. She then dropped the scissors and with her two hands, grabbed each end of the cut material and pulled hard, ripping his t-shirt sleeve, a slight moan coming from Taron as the jolt of his arm hurt him. “Shit sorry Taron, I’m sorry.” 

He muttered a few words, but Robyn was too busy looking at his shoulder to hear them. “Maggie can I have that bottle of water, please?” She couldn’t see clearly where blood was coming from as his whole arm was red. Maggie gave her the bottle and having already opened the lid, Robyn gently held his upper arm and was able to pour the water down his shoulder, watching as the liquid ran red, washing a lot of the blood away, giving her a better look to his actual skin. She gave the empty bottle back to Maggie and now being able to inspect his arm closely she could see that the bullet had hit him on his upper arm and not so much his shoulder and breathed a slight sigh of relief as it hadn’t actually punctured his arm, but rather deeply slashed it, leaving a large wound about four inches in length which was now trickling blood faster then before after Robyn had washed the blood away. “Taron I am going to have to take your arm away from your chest and get Richard to hold your elbow up so I can wrap the bandage around here,” she lighted touched his upper arm “And it is going to hurt so I need to you to close your eyes and try and concentrate on your breathing for me ok?”

Taron had already been doing his best to keep his breathing under control and knew Robyn was only doing what she was doing to help but every little touch she made to his arm sent tingles of a burning sensation down to his fingers. 

“Go slow ok Richard?” Instructed Robyn as she guided one of his hands to Taron’s elbow and the other to his hand. “It is going to hurt him no matter what we do but let’s go slow and easy. I will tell you when to stop.”

Richard, taking the weight of Taron’s arm, eased it away from chest and out as Robyn had asked, frowned as the groan came from Taron’s lips, but he kept going until she told him to stop, just so she had enough room to wrap the bandage around his upper arm.

Robyn had to get Maggie to open the plastic wrapping of the bandage as her hands were all blood and but once she had the bandage in her hands she gently placed the end over the wound and then carefully but with some pressure wrapped the bandage six times around his arm, tucking the end in so it wouldn’t unravel. She then placed her hands on Richard’s and helped him to guide Taron’s arm back up his chest, resting his right hand on his left shoulder. 

“Keep your hand on his elbow for a moment,” she said to him and took the triangle bandage from Maggie that she had opened for her. “Taron I am going to use this make the sling and I am going shimmy this under your arm first.” Robyn moved to behind Taron’s head and while Richard still held his elbow, she slid the sling in under his arm and up his chest, placing one end under his hand at his left shoulder. She then folded the other side up over his right arm, pulled it firmly so she could feel the resistance from his arm and then tied it off tightly at his right hand. She then moved back beside Richard and twisted the material of sling at Taron’s elbow and tucked it in, making sure that his right arm was snug in the sling, but still had access to his fingers on his right hand.

“Ok done.”

The whole process took less than five minutes but Taron felt time had stood still and did his best to try and not to show the discomfort he was in but all he knew was that even with the gentlest of movements, his arm ached but once again he felt a soothing hand on his face. “You did great.” She assured him. “I will give you one minute and then let’s get you sitting.” 

“Sounds good.” He said with the hint of a smile that definitely didn’t reach his eyes. 

Turning to Richard, Robyn gave him a nod. “I will be back in one minute.”

She got to her feet and when Maggie when to get up with her, she shook her head. “I am just going to get some more water. I will literally be a minute. You stay here.”

Robyn didn’t wait for an answer but walked around the end of the confectionary aisle and made her way towards the fridges, opening the one that kept the water chilled. She pulled out a large two litre bottle and opening it, poured some of it over her right hand and then left, putting the bottle on the ground before rubbing her hands together, watching as clear water turned red. She picked up the bottle and poured more over her hands, washing Taron’s blood off. She used the whole bottle before pulled out another and emptied it over her arms too. She took a third out and screwing the lid off, took a long drink of water. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath. She knew how to keep calm in stressful situations, it was a daily part of her job, but that didn’t mean she wasn’t feeling just as anxious and worried as the others, but she knew she couldn’t show it as she had to try and keep one very tense and frightened man relaxed. Her shoulders felt very heavy at the moment with the responsibility she had with looking after Taron. She pulled some more air into her lungs and picking up the bottle of water with her, headed back.

“Right so ready to sit up?” she asked as she knelt beside Taron, giving the bottle to Richard. “Drink.” She instructed, as he looked at her. “Drink some water please.” She said again and Richard did as he was told, not realising how thirsty he actually was until he took a few mouthfuls of water.

“I think you are one of the few people who is able to tell him what to do,” said Taron. “Very stubborn our Richard is.” Robyn laughed a little as Richard had to wipe water from his mouth, spilling some as he drank. “It’s that Scottishness in him.”

Robyn couldn’t help that actual chuckle that left her lips as she watched Richard’s cheeks grow a little red as he put the water bottle down, Taron also laughing a little but his laugh quickly turned to a cough and a grunt.

“Easy, easy,” Said Robyn as placed a hand on his chest. “Right I think you are more than ready to get up.”

“Please.”

“Richard you good to help?”

“Where do you want me.” He said getting to his feet.

“Kneel in-between his legs, take his left arm and pull him up to you so he is sitting, putting your other arm around his back as he moves, taking his weight if you need too once he is sitting.”

“Sure.” Richard did as he was asked and knelt in-between Taron’s legs at his knees.

“I will stay behind him and stop him from falling backwards. Taron as you sit up, your ribs are going to hurt like hell, fair warning ok? Let Richard lift you up but if you feel you can help, go ahead. No pressure on you to get yourself up, we have got you and just shout if we need to stop. Maggie can you kneel at his right side. He will be unbalanced with his arm in the sling.”

Maggie did as her friend asked and knelt on Taron’s right side.

Robyn knelt at Taron’s head and looked down to his face and took his nod as go ahead and she gave one of her own to Richard. He held his arm out to Taron who took it and gripping each other tight, Taron felt his friend start to pull. Taron lifted his right leg to a bent knee so his foot was flat on the ground and using his weight on his leg, helped Richard to get himself into a sitting position, Richard’s arm now around Taron’s neck and resting on his upper back to help guide him up. He felt two hands on his lower back and knew it was Robyn keeping him steady but even though he was supported in every way possible his side stung, his shoulder ached and he couldn’t help but cry out once he was fully sitting, his head going straight to Richard’s shoulder, Richard not letting go of his friends arm, Robyn moving closer to Taron’s back.

Richard looked over Taron’s head to Robyn with concern. “He’s ok. Give him a moment.” She assured him. “Just a lot of movement in a short amount of time for him.”

Robyn glanced down at his back while he leaned into Richard and could see small patches of red on his white t-shirt and knew that his back had been grazed by the glass that he was lying on. His whole body apart from his legs seemed to be ripped to shreds from the broken candles and each of those little cuts needed to be cleaned out and checked for glass and Taron was just about holding it together as far as she could tell and she didn’t know how much longer he could do that for.

Richard’s shoulder wasn’t the comfiest pillow but right now, but Taron was glad his friend was there still holding onto him. Even with his closed eyes, he could see black and white spots in front of his eyes and they didn’t go straight away when he opened them. He sat with his legs straight out, one arm in a sling and the other gripping Richard’s elbow tight and lifted his head as wave of headrush hit him quickly but it passed just as quick and he looked at Richard.

“You ok?”

“Yeah, sorry just hurts.”

“Yeah mate I know.” Richard looked to Robyn. “We can give him something for the pain, right?”

“I am going to do my best once we get him settled.” Robyn didn’t want to promise anything to Richard about easing the pain Taron felt. All she could give him was some every day pain killers from the shelf and could only pray it would take some of the sting away. She placed her hand on Taron’s back. “Think you can get to your feet?” she asked.

“Yeah lets just do it.”

“Don’t rush if you don’t feel ready Taron.”

“I think if I hold off any longer, I won’t move so while I am somewhat in the mind frame let’s do it.”

Robyn gave him what she hoped was an encouraging squeeze. “Ok. Taron you bend your knees and place your feet flat on the floor, Richard is going to grab your arm again and pull you up and I will get you under your arms and up you go.”

Richard got to his feet and then to his hunkers and took Taron’s arm again, while Robyn did the same but placed her hands under his arms.

“On three, one, two three.”

With a powerful heave, Richard and Robyn got Taron to his feet, Richard holding onto him tight as he felt Taron sway, Robyn’s hands going straight to his waist to keep him steady too.

The movement to stand up didn’t hurt as much compared to when Taron was sat up, but his headrush was worse and was glad Richard caught him as he swayed because those black and white spots were back in front of his eyes with vengeance and he felt faint and very dizzy and he could feel himself falling over a little. With two pairs of steady hands on him Taron, felt safe and supported again and when he opened his eyes, he was finally able to look down and see the mess he had been lying in.

“Jesus,” He turned his head and looked to the shelving unit that was now on the ground. “No wonder it fucking hurts.” He exclaimed.

Richard and Robyn looked to each and had to laugh at Taron’s words, a moment of lightness breaking through the recent apprehension. 


	13. “The odds of going to the store for a loaf of bread and coming out with only a loaf of bread are three billion to one.”

Robyn turned to Maggie. “Do you have any blankets or towels in the store?”

“We have a throw that we keep on the back of our couch in the staff room.”

“Perfect. Can you get it for me?” She saw the slight hesitation that her friend made. “Maggie those fucktards are way too busy doing whatever they are doing at the front of the store to notice you go and get me a throw. I want to sit Taron on it so he’s not going to get cold from the ground. I have feeling we might be here for a couple of hours and he won’t be moving again so I need him as comfortable as he can be. If any of them give you grief, send them my way. Please Maggie.”

Without another word, Maggie walked quickly towards their staff room while Robyn turned her attention back to Taron and Richard, glad to see Richard was still holding his friend tight.

“Let’s take an easy walk down the end of this aisle ok? That’s where we shall set up camp.”

Sandwiched between Richard and Robyn, their arms around his waist, Taron took a few unsteady steps before he found his rhythm and walked slowly to the end of the confectionary aisle. 

“Got it.” Maggie appeared from around the corner with a large red check throw in her arms.

“You got him Richard?” Asked Robyn. “I am going to help Maggie lay this out.”

“Yeah got him.”

Robyn moved away from Taron and over to Maggie. “Ok grab one end and we are going to put it on the shelf so it hangs down and onto the floor.” The girls tucked the end of the throw into the space between the shelf and where the labels went, pulling it so some of the material hung down through the gap. “Give it some slack on the shelf so when Taron sits, the whole thing doesn’t fall down.” They gathered some of the material and pushed it onto the shelf, moving bags of crisps out of way as they did do. “And let’s spread it out as far as we can.” The lay the remainder of the throw on the ground, fanning the material out as far it could go.

Robyn turned to Richard. “Same rules apply to sit him back down ok?”

“Can I stay standing?” asked Taron quietly.

“Sorry?”

“It just doesn’t hurt as much when I am standing.” He admitted.

Robyn motioned to Richard and watched as he took his friends arm again, Taron grabbing hold of Richard’s elbow, while she placed a steady hand on his right hip. “As much as I would love to leave you standing, knowing it lessens your pain,” The two eased Taron down onto the red throw, Richard taking all of Taron’s weight as he lowered him down cautiously, while Maggie eased the slack of the throw out as he sat. “But if you pass out on me, I would rather you were sitting than standing and there you go.”

She watched Taron take a few short breathes, knowing it was his bruised ribs that was causing his shortness of breath but he slowly worked on taking some control back to his breathing. 

“That was reverse phycology at its best, Robyn.” He commented looking at her as she knelt beside him, once again two tears rolling down his left cheek with the effort of sitting down.

“I work with children. I am a pro at reverse phycology and look we got you sitting.” She replied as she wiped his tears away. “When you are ready, make yourself as comfortable as you can ok? We are going to be sitting here for a while.” 

Taron nodded, happy enough with how he was sitting for the moment, relieved to know he could just sit, Richard sitting beside him.

“You two ok here for a few minutes? I need to run around the store and grab a few things. I don’t think you can pull off the blood look.” His lips twitched into a smile as he looked at Robyn. 

“I’ll be ok and Richard is here.” Said Taron and he reached out with his left hand and took hold of Robyn’s. “Thank you for helping me, getting me out of there, making sure I didn’t panic. I was terrified.” He admitted, his eyes looking to the floor. He felt a squeeze come from Robyn and looking back up, he saw no judgement in her eyes only understanding and kindness. She let go off his hand and he watched as she got to her feet, walk over to where he had been lying previously, picked up the bottle of water she had given to Richard and bring it back over to him. 

“Drink some water.” She said as she put it beside him. “I will be back. Maggie will you help me?”

Together the two got up and walked around the end of the confectionary aisle leaving Taron and Richard sitting on the throw.

“Can you get me a basket Maggie? I am going to need a lot of stuff. No offense but that first aid box is shit.” Robyn stated as she stood in front of the fridges.

“I gathered as much. I saw your face when you opened it.” Maggie walked to the front of the store to grab a basket while Robyn looked in the fridges. 

“Maggie I am gonna need more than two baskets.”

Maggie walked up carrying three baskets, pulling one out and handing it to Robyn but she gave it back to Maggie. “I will be quicker if you hold the basket and I can throw the stuff in.”

Maggie did as Robyn asked and she pulled four two litre bottles of water from fridge and put them in the basket followed by two small bottles of water with a sports cap. She moved down two fridges and took two bottles of orange Gatorade and dropped them in the basket. “Can you bring them round to Taron and Richard and come back to me?”

Robyn picked up the other two baskets and turned to the shelf behind her but she didn’t need anything from pre-packaged sandwiches so she quickly moved down the aisle between confectionary and the fridges which had food items. She walked down the aisle looking for salt after putting the baskets on the floor.

“Can I help you find anything?” asked Maggie as she walked up beside her. 

“Salt?”

“Salt?” Questioned Maggie. “Ok salt.” She confirmed when she got one of those famous looks from Robyn and walked down the aisle a bit and took a packet of salt and showed it Robyn.

“Grand.” She replied before moving off quickly Maggie having to jog a little to catch after she put the salt in the basket.

“Sandwich bags?” Robyn questioned and nodded when Maggie showed her a packet, Maggie throwing it into the basket. “You have ice right?”

“Yeah in the freezer at the end of the store.”

“Will you take a basket and put two bags in for me and…”

“… And bring it to Taron and Richard. Yeah of course.”

Robyn picked up the other basket and walked past where Taron and Richard were sitting and to the make-up aisle. She scanned the shelves and stopped at their first aid section and sighed. Maggie came back beside her and took the basket from her hands waiting for Robyn to put what she needed in. Looking at the limited stock in front of her, Robyn’s mind worked a mile a minute as she tried to think about what she was going to use now to help Taron when her hopes for getting something as simple as another bandage were squashed. She grabbed a packet of fabric plasters and that was it. Moving down she threw in two boxes of q-tips and four cylinder plastic tubes of cotton pads. “You know I have only realised why I come to this bloody place.” She said as she moved further down to the feminine products. “And that to see you.” Maggie laughed a little. “No offense,” said Robyn as she turned to look at her friend.

“None taken but you also come here for the turtles and I don’t think Taron or Richard need those.” Maggie watched as Robyn turned back to the shelf and kneeling down in front of the products, looked at the packaging and then put six packets of sanitary pads into the basket.

“I have no bandages and I can’t put cotton wool on his shoulder, it’ll stick to the wound so I need to use something else, something that is somewhat sterile. The pads will work.” Robyn moved down the aisle a little and picked up a packet of nappy bags and threw them in the basket.

She didn’t wait to see if Maggie was following her or not and moved down and looked at the pain killers in front of her. Even after living in America for six months she still found it hard to understand the difference between them all and those from home, never normally needing to take a pain tablet herself and if she did, she used the ones she had brought from home, good old faithful paracetamol. Then she remembered she had some in her shoulder bag. She knew she could give Taron two and would even consider giving him an extra one. A loud shout of her name pulled her from her thoughts.

“Robyn, Robyn!” She turned to look at Maggie who was staring at her. “I have been calling your name for at least a minute.”

“Shit sorry, I was thinking.”

“Yeah I know. What else do you need?”

“Erm hot water. You have a coffee machine here right? Can it give you hot water?”

“Yeah of course. I will get you a cup of hot water.”

“I’ll need more than a cup. I left some empty water bottles at the fridges. You will fill one right up for me and then bring me the other empty bottle too?”

“Sure.” 

Maggie turned to walk away but Robyn caught her hand. “And a pen and paper?”

“Pen and paper?” asked Maggie beginning to think that her friend was just asking her for completely random stuff now but agreed.

“And if you can find me another scissors, that would be brilliant and some sellotape.”

“No problem. Should be at the tills.” She gave Robyn the basket she was holding and made her way to the coffee machine at the back of the store via the fridge so she could pick up the empty water bottles Robyn had left behind, while Robyn walked back to Taron and Richard, carrying the basket with her.


	14. “Be Prepared... the meaning of the motto is that a scout must prepare himself by previous thinking out and practicing how to act on any accident or emergency so that he is never taken by surprise.”

“Shopping done.” She smiled looking to the two men who were still sitting as she had left them. Taron was sitting with his head leaning back against the shelf. Robyn put the basket on the floor. She then took the few steps to where her shoulder bag was still on the floor where she had thrown it and picked it up. Opening the zip at the back, she pulled out a foil packet that had eight white tablets in it and shoved it in her jeans pocket and made her way back to her make shift camp.

“Right, something for the pain first I should think.” She said as he started to route through the basket with the water and pulled out the two bottles of orange gatorade. She knelt beside Taron and stretching over him, handed one bottle to Richard, who took it from her with a questioning look. “You’ve had a knock to your head too. Don’t think I haven’t noticed that bruise. I need you to drink some of this. You need the sugar and when I have helped Taron, we can look at your arms too.”

Richard looked down to his arms and saw the scrapes and smears of blood there and it wasn’t until Robyn had mentioned it that he started to feel the sting from the cuts, pure adrenaline running through his veins over the last hour.

“And I have two of these for you too.” Said Robyn as she reached into her pocket and pulled out the packet of paracetamol.

“No keep them for Taron,” Said Richard. “He needs them more than me.”

“He can’t have all eight so you can have two.” Insisted Robyn as she pressed two out of the foil and handed them over Taron’s legs to Richard. “Please just take them.”

“I would listen to her.” Said Maggie as she came back with a plastic bottle of hot water and carefully put it on the ground.

“Don’t make her use her reverse phycology skills on you. You will cave.” Said Taron as he lifted his head and looked at Richard, raising a bloodied eyebrow.

Robyn grinned at Richard as he gave in and took the two tablets from her hand. “Down the hatch.” She said as she took the notepad and pen from Maggie was holding out to her as well as the sellotape and left them on the ground beside Taron’s legs.

“You are next.” She said to him “But I just want to check your pulse first if that is ok.” He nodded. “I am going to take it from your wrist.” She reached over and took his left arm and rested it on his thigh, palm up and while looking at her watch, placed two fingers on the inside of his wrist and counted each beat she felt for thirty seconds. Not overly satisfied with how fast his heart was beating, she put it down to the exertion he had just made to sit down as well as the pain he was feeling. She noted the time and his pulse down on the paper Maggie gave her, well aware that Taron was watching her every move. “Just keeping a little record for when you get to hospital. Helps the doctors if they have a little information.” She looked up to his questioning eyes. “You will thank me later. Now this one is for you.” She picked up the other bottle of gatorade and opened the lid and gave it to him. “You definitely need the sugar. Drink.”

Taron took the bottle but didn’t lift it to his lips. He hadn’t drunk from the bottle of water she had left him either when Robyn had gone to go and get some supplies from the shelves. Hating to admit it, but he felt sick to his stomach, and the thought of drinking anything made him queasy.

“And I am going to give you three of these. The extra one won’t do you any harm and I am hoping it can just give you some more relief from the pain.” Taron placed the bottle down on the floor and took the tablets off Robyn looking at her with uneasy eyes. It was as if she could read his mind as she placed a hand on his knee. “Let’s start with one and go from there ok? We can stagger them if we need too.”

Robyn noticed that the colour which had returned to Taron’s cheeks, drained quickly as she handed him the tablets and she watched as he swallowed a few times, his left hand going to his stomach and immediately knew that he was feeling ill and she tried her best to keep her features straight. It was the last thing she needed, Taron feeling nauseous. It was the second sign she had seen from him in the last ten minutes that confirmed her fears that he had a concussion.

But even feeling sick, she watched as he put one tablet in his mouth and took a mouthful of gatorade, closing his eyes as he swallowed. He appreciated the small squeeze she gave his knee and with a breath took the other two tablets with a long drink. Leaning his head back against the shelf, he felt her take the bottle from his hand.

“I’m good.” He said as he felt her take his hand and gently rub the back of it with her fingers. He lifted his head and looked at her. “Honestly, I am ok.” In other words, they were staying down.

She didn’t know if it was those sad eyes looking at her, or that it was her nurturing nature and what she would automatically do if she was helping a hurt child but Robyn found herself leaning over Taron and carefully wrapped her right arm around his left shoulder in what she hoped was a reassuring half hug, taking care not to put pressure on his right arm. A little taken back at first, Taron then quickly lifted his left arm and returned the hug, embracing Robyn. Again, he was surprised to see that she could read his mind, savouring the comfort he got from the hug, wondering how she knew it was what he desperately needed at that moment in time.

“Let’s get you cleaned up then, yeah?” She said as she left the hug, giving his left shoulder a supportive rub.

“Yeah. I’m not a fan of the blood look.” He said echoing her words from earlier.

Robyn stood up and moved to the basket and emptied all the things out onto the floor, the two men looking on in interest at the contents of the basket and picked up the salt and brought it back beside Taron’s legs, before reaching out and grabbing the sanitary pads and cotton pads and then the sandwich bags and bag of ice and finally the nappy bags.

“This is like Bear Grylls.” Pointed out Richard.

“I used to be a girl scout. I have skills,” Replied Robyn as she opened up the sandwich bags and pulled two out, laying them on the floor before reaching for the sellotape. She then laid the end of one sandwich bag on top of the end of the other and sticky taped them together before turning the bags over and taping the other side. Using her teeth, which both Richard and Taron frowned at, she ripped open the bag of ice.

“Maggie can you hold the bottom sandwich bag open for me?”

“Sure.” Maggie held open the bag and Robyn filled the bag with enough ice so it would lay flat and then taped the top of the bag shut. Maggie flipped the bags over and Robyn did the same for the other side and then holding up her creation, she looked at Taron and Richard. “Home made ice pack.” She said shifting closer to Taron. “For your ribs.” She explained. “Can I?”

“Sure.”

With Taron’s arm in the sling, she had full access to his side and lightly pressed one ice bag to his ribs at his front and the second ice bag to his back, making sure his t-shirt was used as a barrier between the ice and his skin. Taron flinched as she pressed the ice pack a little firmer to him but had to admit the cold that was quickly seeping through the thin material of his t-shirt felt like heaven after the heated pain. “Think you can hold it?” she asked him.

“Yeah.” And he brought his left hand around to hold the ice pack for her.

“Twenty minutes on, twenty minutes off.” She said as she looked at her watch to take a rough note of the time. She then pulled another sandwich bag from the box and filled it a smaller amount of ice and taped it off. She got to her feet and moved over to beside Richard. “Let me see your face.” She asked and he obliged turning his head and she placed a cold right hand on his left cheek so she could get a better look at the bruising on his left temple.

“It was a candle.” He explained. “Though you probably knew …” His sentence was cut off with a hiss of pain as Robyn touched the dark bruise beside his eye.

“Sorry,” Robyn apologised. “You were lucky that candle didn’t hit your eye.” She delicately placed the make shift ice pack on his face. “I don’t have anything to cover this in, so take it off in ten minutes and then pop it back on in another ten minutes, ok?”

“Ok.” Replied Richard, taking the bag from her hands and holding it on his face. “Shit it’s cold.”

“It’ll help. Can’t have a bruise on your pretty face, now can we?” She smiled. “Now Taron, that shoulder.” Robyn moved around and knelt beside him again, noting a little colour had returned to his cheeks. “I am going to do my Bear Grylls impression again ok. Give me two minutes and we’ll get that cleaned and wrapped properly.”

She picked up the salt and one of the empty bottles of water and again using her teeth to open the bag of salt, poured some into the bottom of the bottle. She then reached for the bottle of hot water and carefully filled the empty bottle with the salt half way, the salt dissolving in the heat of the water quickly. She stretched and pulled the basket with the cold water towards her and pulled out one of the two litre bottles and opening it, filled the remainder of the hot salt water with cold water. She then tipped some salt into the remaining hot water and topped it up with the rest of the cold water. She took the smaller bottles with the sports caps from the basket and opened those bottles, put the sports cap lids on both larger bottles and gave them a quick shake to make sure all the salt was dissolved.

“I feel like I am watching a kids science programme but I have no idea what you are doing.” commented Taron as he watched on fascinated.

“I am making saline solution for you.” She looked at him watching as his tired green eyes opened wide. “It to clean your arm and head and all the little cuts you have. It’s basically sterile water, nothing bad. It’s good, I promise. It’s for Richard too.” She added. “We use it in work all the time with the kids to clean scrapes and cuts and it’s particularly good at getting sand out of little eyes.”

She gathered up the cotton and sanitary pads and moved right up to beside his arm. “It won’t be the water that will sting you, though I can’t make an absolute promise on that but I will do my upmost to try and not to hurt you.”

“I know you will.” Taron assured. After everything Robyn had done for him so far, he knew he could trust her.

“I need to open this sling and let your arm back down, but as soon as your wrapped up tight, it’s going back on ok? I will keep the weight off your arm.” Robyn reached over Taron and carefully undid the tight reef knot she had made at his right hand, but before she let it go completely, held his elbow in her left hand. She finished untying the knot and then carefully pulled the sling completely away from his body and guided his arm down towards the ground, resting his hand palm up on the floor, not missing the grimace on his face.

“You good?”

“Yeah it’s ok.”

“I am going to clean all the blood before I open that bandage.” Taron looked down to his arm, and she heard the intake of breath he made. When he had been lying down, he hadn’t been able to see the condition of his arm and now that he could, he felt a little woozy.

“You don’t have to look Taron. There’s a lot of blood. It’s a lot to take in.” Robyn picked up one of the bottles of warm water and pulled the cap open, a little hiss of air coming out. She then opened the packet of cotton pads and handed them to Maggie who was waiting beside her. Taron felt her place a hand under his upper arm and watched as she slowly poured the water on his arm under the bandage.

“It is too hot?” She asked him as she put the bottle down and took a cotton pad from Maggie and started to softly wipe the remains of the bloodied water away.

“No, it’s ok.” Replied Taron, his eyes still fixed on what she was doing despite the light-headedness.

Robyn made light work of cleaning his arm and then taking another two pads from Maggie poured some water onto them and gently wiped above the bandage, washing away the red residue from when she had previously poured water on his shoulder. Taron very much appreciated how delicate she was being with her movements, knowing she was trying her best to take extra care with him.

“That was the easy part.” She said as she collected all the bloodied cotton pads and put them to the side. She grabbed the packet of nappy bags and opening the seal, pulled one out, opened it and put the used cotton pads into it. “Richard, you can take the ice off your head now. I may be concentrating on Taron but I haven’t forgotten about you.” Out of the corner of her eyes, she watched Richard take the ice away and lay it on the floor beside him.

She then poured some water over her hands, cleaning them and used a cotton pad to dry them, adding that one to the nappy bag too.

“Now don’t judge me for what I am going to use to wrap your arm ok? This place has no bandages so I have to improvise.”

Robyn grabbed two packets of the sanitary towel and ripped the packaging open.

“Well I can say this is a first for me.” Stated Taron. “Haven’t used one of those before.”

“They shall be used in an unconventional way.” Said Robyn as she pulled some individual wrapped pads out. “Ok let’s open this and cover it up again.”

Robyn took the tucked end of the bandage out and slowly unravelled the material from Taron’s arm, feeling a little more than concerned when she saw that it was soaked with blood but she continued until the bandage came right off, blood oozing from the wound and down his arm immediately. She knew she was going to regret the decision to take the bandage away, again breaking every first aid rule she knew, but she had to make sure that there was no glass in the cut.

She had to work fast so she picked up the bottle and lightly squeezed the water over the wound, hearing Taron’s moan as the water hit the wound. “I’m gonna get this done quickly Taron.” She took a cotton pad from Maggie and put her hand under his arm again and very slowly wiped the wound, feeling Taron’s arm flinch as she did so. She poured some more water over his arm and dabbed at the wound again. She couldn’t see any glass and after another splash of water and a clean, Robyn was satisfied.

She took more cotton pads from Maggie and dried his arm, this time avoiding the wound, though she had to clean more blood as it dribbled down his arm. As quick as she could, she picked up one of the sanitary pads and pulled the pink wrapper off and lightly placed the pad over the wound. While keeping one hand on the pad on his arm, she pulled the wrapped off another and laid another pad beside the first. She did this with six more pads, pressing down, her own face wincing along with Taron’s as he cursed under his breath.

“Nearly there Taron.” She added four more pads and then picked up the bloodied bandaged and wrapped it around his arm as before, but this time pulling much tighter, making sure much more pressure had been applied than Taron had felt before, which Taron very clearly protested against with another cruse that left his lips with a cry. She tucked the end of the bandage in again, giving her own sigh of relief. Using the water from the bottle she washed her hands to the side and when they were clean, only then looked to his face.

Taron knew to expect the pain but it didn’t mean he was ready for it. It felt more like a sting and a twinge until Robyn pulled the bandage exceedingly tight around his arm, that the excruciating pain returned and although he did try to hold his hurt in, he couldn’t and after he cursed, he had to cry out. He scrunched his eyes up, his head leaning back on the shelf, feeling stupid for letting more tears escape but it he couldn’t help it. He had no control over them at the moment but he did try to take control of his breathing just as Robyn had shown him. One thing that had been helping him throughout this whole test of strength was Robyn and once again he found her tight to his side, her hands on his cheeks wiping those tears away.

Having done it so often over the last hour, Robyn had just become accustomed to wiping his tears and she didn’t mind at all, as troubled green eyes opened to look at her and as much as his eyes were troubled, he could she was just as worried. He lifted his left hand and placed it on her own face, hoping he could convey to her that he was ok, or rather he would be ok.

He saw that Robyn was about to speak to her but she never got the chance to as a voice they hadn’t heard in a while boomed through the store and right down to them.

“Where is my Pretty? I need her to help me with something.”


	15. “There is a stubbornness about me that never can bear to be frightened at the will of others. My courage always rises at every attempt to intimidate me.”

Robyn, Taron, Richard and Maggie all turned their heads to see Frankie walking down the aisle towards them, with Joey behind them.

“Jesus you look like shit.” He said as he stopped in front of Taron. “You know you have something on your face, yeah?”

Robyn could already feel her blood starting to boil and even Taron, who still had his hand on her face could see the flare of anger that flashed in her eyes. He hoped she caught the slight shake of his head. After seeing the blow she got from her rash actions earlier, Taron didn’t want her to do anything that would put her at risk again but as he watched Robyn get to her feet and turned to face Frankie, he was realising that Robyn was a very strong, independent and tenacious woman.

“Ahh there you are Pretty. I need your help with something. Come with me. Joey is going to stay with you lot, make sure you three stay here.”

“Robyn no.” Said Maggie as she watched Robyn start to walk away with Frankie.

“It’s ok Maggie. Watch Taron for me. Take that ice off him in five minutes ok?”

“Robyn!” Exclaimed Maggie again as she turned away and went to follow Frankie back towards the tills.

“She really is determined to get herself killed, isn’t she?” Said Richard, echoing what he had said earlier.

Maggie looked to Richard. “No. Robyn’s problem is that she cares way too much about actors who don’t appreciate what she has done for them.”

“Fuck no.” Disagreed Richard. “Taron would still be under that shelf if it wasn’t for Robyn but she can’t just swan off with that dickhead and his gun. She should have said no to him.”

“If she said no do you think Taron would still be sitting here beside you? That bastard knows you…” Maggie looked at Taron. “Are her main concern and she fought very hard to come and help you so even without saying it, Robyn knows she has to do what Frankie asks. She’s not trying to get herself killed, she is protecting you. That’s Robyn’s best and worst trait, always putting others before herself. That’s why she is so good at her job but unfortunately people think she’s being selfish and egocentric especially when she tends to keep to herself, tends to keep everything to herself but she will be ok.” Maggie assured Taron, realising her sudden speech had definitely alarmed him, regretting her words almost immediately, knowing Robyn wouldn’t be too happy if she knew what she had just said. She hadn’t meant to blurt it out but Maggie always suffered with word vomit and she just didn’t have the tack with words that Robyn was blessed with “She won’t do anything stupid.” 

“I didn’t mean anything…” Started Richard.

“Shhh!” Shouted Taron. “Both of you. This isn’t the time for this. I want to hear what they are saying.”

Taron looked to where Frankie and Robyn stood at the cashier tills once again, straining to hear what they were saying, his focus on the conversation happening at the front of the store. Because the shelf that he was caught under was pushed in the opposite direction, he was able to see to the front of the store now and to the tills and he could just see Robyn in his eyeline. He watched Frankie hold up black phone that was ringing and he instantly recognised the ring tone. It was his. He eyes were brought back to focus as a gun appeared in his eye line.

“If any of you make a sound, I will happily shoot his other arm.” Said Joey as he hunched in front of the three on the floor. “Stay quiet.”

Taron could feel his chest starting to tighten again knowing who was ringing him, who always kept in close contact with him and he did his best to forget the gun that was pointed at him and listened as the sound travelled from the front of the store down to where he was sitting.

“So, this phone hasn’t stopped ringing for the past five minutes though I am guessing you have been too busy with that fag and his boyfriend to even hear it.”

“He’s not a fag.” Retorted Robyn, her eyes closing as she waited for the blow but it never came.

“I did say I liked you Pretty but I can easily change my mind. Watch your mouth. Now this phone has been ringing and ringing and I need you to answer it when it rings again and lie, lie through your teeth.”

“How am I supposed to do that when I have no idea who owns the phone and who is ringing.”

Frankie held the phone up so Robyn could see the front screen and on it a picture of Taron with two little girls, all full of smiles, a smile that lit up Taron’s face, an emotion that was far from his face at the moment.

“Seeing as how you and the fag, sorry his name is Taron right. Well you and Taron have such a blossoming relationship; this should be easy for you to deal with and I would get on with it quick if I were you.”

He threw the phone to her and she caught it, almost dropping the black phone as it rang again, the name ‘Mam’ flashing on the screen.

Robyn lifted her eyes from the phone and wasn’t surprised to see Taron staring at her, a mix of emotions on his face as she knew he recognised the phone, but she felt her own concern as a gun was pointed at the three sitting down.

“Answer it.” Growled Frankie as she grabbed a hold of Robyn’s arm, waving the gun in front of her face. “And lie.”

Taking another glance to Taron, Robyn answered the call.

“Taron! Love, about time! I have called you about five times, and when you didn’t answer I figured you and Richard were already settled but as I missed your call when you landed I really wanted to catch you and you know these time differences always confuse me. So, love, how are you? Taron?”

Robyn had to look away from Taron as she heard the excited tones of his mam on the end of the phone. 

“Taron? Come on Taron answer your mother.”

Robyn swallowed the lump in her throat, ignored how tight Frankie was gripping her and concentrated on coming up with the quickest lie she could.

“Hi, it’s not actually Taron. My name is Robyn, I am a friend of Richards.”

She immediately heard the intake of breath from Taron’s mam.

“Oh, I am sorry. I am looking for my son, for Taron?”

“Richard and Taron are actually having a swim at the moment.”

“A swim? Sorry I am very confused.”

Frankie encouraged Robyn to keep talking by pressing the gun into the side of her head.

“No, I am sorry. I haven’t explained myself very well. I am working with Richard on the movie he is filming and the two of us came together to Florida for the few days break from set and as you know Richard invited Taron to come and join him. I don’t think he was expecting the heat and humidity to be so blistering so once Taron got settled in the hotel room, we all came down to the beach for a swim. Well the boys went for a swim, I have chosen to get a little bit of a tan and leave the boys to their horse play and while I have been sitting on the lounge chair, I have been listening to Taron’s phone ringing and answered it for him.”

“Ahh right ok I see.” Robyn could hear the disappointment in her voice.

“I am sorry for the confusion.”

“No, its ok.”

“I can go and get Taron for you, if you would like? It will only take me a few minutes to go down to the sea.”

Robyn did her best to hold in the gasp as Frankie pushed the gun into the cut on her head, giving her a warning look.

“No no leave him. Let him relax and enjoy the swim. Can I ask you though, did he seem relaxed? I mean as an actor yourself; you have an understanding of the pressure of the business. He just sounded exhausted when he called me before he boarded the flight to Tampa.”

Robyn could hear the obvious worry in Taron’s mother’s voice and hated to think how he was going to explain to her what had happened to him once he got out of the 7/11.

“He looked relieved to be here to be honest and to see Richard too. They haven’t stopped laughing and joking with each other since he arrived and he has a lovely genuine smile on his face.”

Robyn heard Taron’s mam sigh on the phone. “Oh good, good. I am glad to hear that. I am happy to hear he is having a good time. He needs it.”

“Believe me, I know Richard plans on making sure he has a good time. Pizza and beer are the plan for the evening and I am sure I heard beach day mentioned for tomorrow.”

“Taron will love that. Taron needs that. Richard is such a good friend to him.”

“He is a good man.” Agreed Robyn daring to look up to Taron, still seeing the worry on his face even with the distance between them, but she couldn’t keep his gaze.

“Ok well I shall leave you to your tanning then,” laughed Taron’s mam and Robyn faked one back. “When the boys have finished cooling off, can you get Taron to call me back please. The girls really want to talk to him.”

Robyn had to swallow another lump on her throat as his mam mentioned Taron’s little sisters. “Yes of course I will. It was lovely to speak to you…”

“… Tina. And you Robyn. Enjoy your break.”

Robyn ended the call with a sigh and felt the gun leave her head and go under her chin, Frankie lifting her head with it.

“Very very good Pretty. Very good.” He took the phone from her and put it back on the counter where Mattie picked it up and turned it off. “Now we shall have no more distractions from phone calls. You did good Pretty. I think I like you again. You can go back to your boyfriend.” 

Frankie gave Robyn a hard push but grabbed her hand and yanked her back when another phone ringing broke through the moment of silence.

“Which phone is that? Mattie which fucking phone is that. I told you to turn off all the phones!”

“I did. I turned off all the cell phones.”

“Then where it that coming from?”

“It is probably the store phone.” Explained Robyn. “Did you turn off the store phone?”

Frankie looked to her and then to Mattie. “Fucking store phone. With me NOW!” Grabbing Robyn by her arm he pulled her around the back of the casher tills to where Mattie was standing. 

“Answer it.” Demanded Frankie picking up the ringing phone and shoving it toward Robyn. “ASNWER IT!” He roared

Robyn took the phone off his and doing as she asked, answered the call.

“Hello?”

“Hello this is Officer Edwards from Clearwater police. We had a call from the fire brigade after they were notified that the alarm had been set off at this property and once they arrived they saw that all the shutters were down with no obvious smoke coming from the building but with the shutters down so early in the evening they were concerned so they called us. Can you please tell us what your situation is?”

“Can you just hold for one moment please?” asked Robyn and holding the speaker of the phone into her hand looked at Frankie. “It is the police.” She said calmly. “Wanting to know what our situation is as the shutters are down. What would you like me to tell them?”

“The truth.” Answered Frankie.

“What?”

“The truth. Tell them what has happened, why we are here and make sure you include the part about the hostages and the guns.”

“Seriously?”

“Well I am following your advice from earlier right? You told me that the police will come but they won’t do anything when they hear there are hostages, which they won’t especially when they hear one has already had a serious gunshot to the arm. They will know how serious we are about what we are doing and even more so when they hear that Taron is still bleeding out.”

Robyn couldn’t hide the surprise in her face.

“You thought we were all so busy getting ready to hack the wall? I have ears everywhere in this store. I have been constantly watching you. I know your boyfriend is hurt really bad and that wound on his shoulder is a lot worse than you told him. It’s been nearly an hour since he was shot and he is still bleeding. That’s not good and I know you know it. It is in your best interest to let us get on with what we are doing here and then you are going to get us out, as you promised. The quicker we get through what we are doing, the quicker he gets to a hospital, so you tell the police exactly what we are doing and that we are not afraid to shoot any of you.”

Bringing the phone back up to her ear, Robyn spoke to police officer. “My name is Robyn.”

“Hi Robyn, can you tell me what is going on?”

“The store is currently being robbed by four men with guns. There are three staff and six customers in the store too. All exits and entrances to the store have been closed off and I have been told to explain to you that if you try to get into the store another of the customers will be hurt.”

Robyn flinched as two gunshots went off over her head, dropping the phone on the ground. Frankie picked up the phone and handed it back to her. She could hear the officer on the other line calling her name. “I am still here.” She said. “The man just wanted to make it clear that he is not afraid to use the guns.”

“Robyn can you put me into the man who fire the guns please?”

“He has insisted that I speak to you.”

“Ok Robyn so you said they are some customers inside. Anyone hurt?”

“Yeah I have a male who has had a gunshot to his upper arm but I have been warned to remind you again that if you even try to get in, he will shoot someone else and you can take my word on this, that he will do it and this time he won’t miss.”

“Does the man with the gunshot wound need medical attention Robyn?” Asked the police man.

Robyn wasn’t able to see Taron from where she was standing but Frankie was right. She had lied to Taron about his arm and she couldn’t even explain to him how worried she was about the blood loss he has suffered and the consequences of such blood loss could not be fixed inside a 7/11 with sanitary pads and salt water, but she could feel Frankie place the gun at her head again.

“The man with the gun is serious about hurting hostages.” She repeated.

“We can get you out Robyn. We can have a squad here within minutes and get you out.”

“You can’t do that.” She insisted. “These men are serious. I currently have a gun to my head.”

“The front is just a metal shutter Robyn; I have a whole squad that can take down four men in seconds.”

“I would rather keep my head thank you,” Robyn took a deep breath, knowing she was going to regret the next sentence she said. “But there is a back entrance. It is made of four foot of steel and can only be opened from the inside and…”

Robyn didn’t get to finish her rushed sentence as the phone was pulled from her hand and she was roughly shoved against the broken glass shelves behind her, Frankie pinning her hard against the wall of glass shards by her left shoulder.

“I am ending the phone call now. You may want to call a mortuary and warn them for an influx. I still have nine hostages left.” Frankie threw the phone onto the ground and turned to Robyn. “Big mistake Pretty. You had one job, to explain what was going on, not to block our one exit out of the store, an exit you promised me.” He ran his hand down her neck pulling the collar of her polo shirt away so he could push the gun into her bare collar bone. “One job, you had one job to do and you couldn’t even do that.” He pulled her to him and then thrust her back into the wall, the bare skin of bare shoulder driven into the broken glass and she cried out with the sharp pain she felt, followed by a moan. “Do that again Pretty, it’s turning me on.”

“I only did what you told me to do!” Answered Robyn looking to Frankie. 

“Oh Pretty, if I wanted you to turn me on, I would have used a different kind of language!” Laughed Frankie as he pushed her further up the wall so she was standing on her toes.

“I only told the police the truth. You told me to tell the truth and I did. There is a back entrance that can only be opened from the inside.” She stared at him. 

“And it is our only entrance out!”

“I said I would get you out, I never promised you that you would actually get out.”

Another shove up caused her to take a sharp intake of breath.

“Think you are so smart, don’t you? Think you got one up on me. You had better hope you can keep him awake Pretty because we are going to be in here for a long time and when he passes out from blood loss and shock, you won’t be able to do anything about it and believe me Pretty, I can stay in here all night. Can he?”

“Hey let her go!” Robyn looked past Frankie’s face to see Richard standing at the end of the tills. “Let her go.”

“No need to be her knight in shining armour. I’m done with her and to be honest, I think she would rather be rescued by someone else.” Frankie shoved Robyn against the shelf again, her left arm grazing the glass this time. “Practised your blood transfusions lately? He’s gonna need one in a few hours. She is all yours.” 

Frankie let Robyn go and she landed on the ground with a thud as Frankie walked away, but not before he picked up the ringing phone and threw it hard against the wall over Robyn’s head, followed by the second one, bits of plastic landing on her head.

“You ok?” Robyn felt a hand on her right shoulder and knew it was Richard. 

“Why are you over here?” She asked looking into his concerned eyes.

He answered with one word. “Taron.”

It was Taron who had begged Richard to go and see what was going on. He was slowly working himself up into a state knowing it was his mam on the phone and was terrified that Frankie had told Robyn to answer the phone and tell his mam about what had happened to him. He knew his mam would be worried sick if that had of been the case and he didn’t want that happen, his mam already worrying enough about him from recent phone calls the two had. Taron hadn’t told his mam about the stunt gone wrong, but he knew she knew there was something he wasn’t telling her and was making a few extra phone calls to him. 

Then he had heard loud raised voices and was really starting to get worried and if he was able to get up himself, he would have but he knew his body wasn’t going to let him. Now that he was sitting, he could feel the exhaustion he had been speaking to Richard about before really settle into his bones not too mention the constant pain he was in but it was when he heard the two gun shots, he got a serious scare and looked to his friend.

“Richard please go and see what is going on. I know that was my mam. I called her before you picked me up but she didn’t answer. I know she will be wanting to see how I am.”

“Taron I can’t move.” He motioned to Joey who was still beside them with the gun.

“Richard, please.” Both looking towards the front of the store as the raised voices became louder and much angrier.

Richard looked to the man holding the gun to them. “Mind if I go for a walk? I am not going to say anything and these two won’t move. He can’t and she needs to watch him.”

“Sure, why not. I am interested in what is going on too.”

Richard got to his feet and with Joey on his heels, walked down the aisle to see what was going on and was alarmed to see that Frankie had Robyn pinned by her shoulder to the broken glass shelves, yelling at her.

He couldn’t explain why he did it or what made him, but he walked right up to the tills and shouted at Frankie to let Robyn go.

“She’s all yours.” Said Frankie as he dropped Robyn on the ground, Richard walking over to her straight away, placing a hand on her shoulder, explain to her with one word why he had come to see what was going on.

“Taron.” Repeated Robyn. 

“He’s ok.” He assured. “He is just worried about the phone call. It was his phone, right?”

“Yeah it was his mam. It’s ok. I lied to her about what was going on. You are my new work colleague. Frankie has turned all the phones off now. She won’t be able to call back.”

Richard breathed a sigh of relief for his friend but looked to Robyn as she rubbed her left shoulder. “What happened. He had you pinned to the shelf.”

“We got a call from the police outside.”

“There are police outside!” 

“Shh Richard. Let’s not shout that too loudly, yeah?” Robyn looked behind her to Jane and Dave who were still sitting on the stools and she knew the news of the police outside would spread fast to the others inside. 

“Well that’s good isn’t it? They can get us out now.”

“Not going to be that easy.”

“What do you mean. Open the shutters and storm the place.”

“And we all end up with a bullet in our heads. He has already shot Taron.” Robyn sighed worriedly. “Richard, Taron has lost a lot of blood; an awful lot of blood and Frankie knows that too.”

“But you have wrapped his shoulder up.”

“Yes, but it is still bleeding and although Taron is awake and talking to us now, I am really worried that in a few hours he won’t be due to the blood loss and he is already showing signs of a concussion too and Frankie knows all this and is using Taron as leverage. He is going to stay in here until Taron is too far gone for me to help him. The police won’t even think about charging in here with someone as hostile as Frankie. I had to talk to the police and took the risk to tell them about the back door but it only opened from the inside and Frankie didn’t like that, as you saw. Got a bit heated.”

“A bit heated? Robyn were held against the broken glass with a gun to your shoulder! Maggie was right when she said you always put others before yourself.”

“Maggie said what?” She asked wondering just what had been spoken about when she was gone.

“Erm nothing.” Richard regretting his words immediately knowing Maggie hadn’t meant to share what she had. “Look let’s get back. Taron is worried sick about that phone call. I know he would be relieved to hear you spoke to his mum about our new work relationship and I think you are going to see your own dose of salt water.” Richard carefully lifted Robyn’s left arm. “You are bleeding.”

Robyn sighed and took the hand that Richard held out to help pull her up and they stepped over the broken glass to head back to their friends.

“Robyn, Taron will be ok right?”

“Honestly, I don’t know Richard but I do know I am going to do everything I can to help him.”

“Hey Robyn.”

“Yeah.”

“I am really sorry for taking my anger out on you earlier. I was just really worried about my friend and…”

“Hey i'ts ok. I know.”

“But you have done nothing but help us and…”

Richard words were stopped when she felt Robyn turn around to him and wrap her arms around his back, giving him a very tight hug which he immediately returned, Richard gladly accepting the hug. “You like a hug don’t you.” He laughed. “That’s two you have gotten in the last twenty minutes.”

“Hugs make everything better and I think you need one and to be honest, I know I bloody need one.”

On hearing her candid admission, Richard gave Robyn a tighter squeeze. He couldn’t imagine what she was thinking or feeling at the moment and although on the outside she came across as composed, Richard was sure it was a different story on the inside. “You are doing your best, it is all you can do and if you need a shoulder to lean on, I have two, Taron only has one at the moment.” He was glad to feel the chuckle come from Robyn and ended the hug. “Let’s get back to Taron.”


	16. “If I can see pain in your eyes then share with me your tears. If I can see joy in your eyes then share with me your smile.”

Taron couldn’t describe the relief he felt as he saw Richard and Robyn walking back down to the aisle towards him, the two still looking in one piece.

“Miss me?” She said as she sat down beside him taking the ice pack from his ribs. “This was already supposed to have been taken off. Let’s check that pulse again, shall we?”

Taron looked at Robyn with wide eyes, hardly believing she had come back and was just carrying on as if nothing had happened in the last ten minutes, watching as she calmly took his hand to take his pulse. He watched as she then wrote down some number on the paper beside him.

“Robyn.” He said gently. “Robyn!” He repeated more firmly causing her to raise her eyes to him. “My mam.” He said, trying to hold back the emotional tears he knew were ready to fall.

“It’s ok Taron. She doesn’t know. She hasn’t a clue.” It the biggest sigh of relief she had heard from him.

“Robyn is my co-star.”

Taron looked to his friend confused.

“Your mam sounds like a very lovely woman and she loves you dearly. I told her that I was in Richard’s movie and we both came to Florida for a break. She thinks you are having a swim in the ocean. No idea what’s happened, I promise.”

“Thank you.” Taron couldn’t even use his words to express the relief he felt knowing his mam thought he was swimming and not sitting on a shop floor bleeding and being held hostage.

“Frankie told me to lie, so I lied.”

“Fuck I wish I was having a swim.” Admitted Taron. “It’s hot in here.”

“You feeling hot?” Asked Robyn.

“Yeah, just a bit.”

She placed a hand on his forehead, taking note that his skin was slight clammy and warm. “Can I convince you to drink some water? Just a sip?” She asked when she saw the hesitation from him but was glad when he nodded. She picked up one of the opened small bottles of water and gave it to Taron who took a mouthful, giving the bottle back to Robyn.

“What happened up there Robyn?” Asked Maggie. “It didn’t sound good.”

“Yeah not so much. They have turned off all the phones and broken the store phones too. The police called.” She added quietly. “But don’t get too excited. They are not going to do anything rash, not while we are in here with some madmen with guns.”

“But with broken phones now we have no way to talk to the police. What are we going to do now?”

“We are going to not panic as much as we want to and trust that the police outside will figure out a plan. From in here we cannot do anything. So we are going to sit here and look out for each other, talk to each and keep the atmosphere as light as we can so Richard you can put that ice back on your face for another ten minutes and then maybe we can have a chat about our on screen romance.” She smiled Richard’s way who gave her a grin back.

“It’s a beautiful fluffy one.” He replied.

Robyn turned to Taron trying to read his face. “You still with me?” She asked knowing he was probably still thinking the phone call he missed, but he had heard her and he nodded. “Am I good to try and clean your head and face?” Taron nodded again, not trusting his voice at the moment.

“What about your arm Robyn?” Asked Richard.

“Your arm?” Asked Taron, suddenly finding his voice. “What happened to your arm?”

“It’s nothing, just a scratch. We can look at it after I check your head.”

“What happened?” Asked Taron again.

“Things got a little heated at the tills.” Explained Robyn. “Frankie didn’t like what I had said to the police, pushed me against the shelf at the back of the tills. Guess I got scraped up a bit.”

“A bit?” Said Maggie coming behind her friend. “Your top at your back is all blood too.”

“It’s probably Taron’s.”

“No, it’s on your shoulder, Robyn.”

“Well my back was pushed against the broken glass, I guess it got my shoulder too.”

“Robyn it looks bad.”

“You said that about my head earlier and that was fine.” Robyn turned to look at her friend, hoping she could read the look on her face, basically asking her to shut up before she said anything else.

“Fuck that does look bad.” Robyn forgot that Taron was behind her and cringed at his words. “Robyn let me see.”

She turned back to Taron. “I’ll be grand. I am more concerned about you.”

“Don’t give me that ‘I’ll be grand’ crap and let me see. Robyn let me see. You said we have to look out for each other, well you need looking out for too, considering how you keep insisting on putting your life in danger so turn around and let me look at your shoulder. You have seen mine; I think it’s only fair I get to see yours.”

“Oh, it’s like that now is it.”

Reluctantly Robyn moved to sit in the space Richard had made for her between himself and Taron and he pulled the material of her polo down her left shoulder so the two behind her could look. She could feel the blood dripping down her back so she knew it a was deep enough cut but she really didn’t want or need the attention from everyone. She was used to solving problems herself and didn’t like to admit when she needed help.

“Shit Robyn. Do you mind if I pull your t-shirt down some more?” Asked Taron. He took her shake of her head as permission to do so and he carefully moved the material down as far it would go without hurting Robyn’s neck. “They look bad Robyn. You have three scratches right down your shoulder blade that go past your t-shirt. There’s quite a bit of blood. Definitely needs a clean.”

Robyn pulled her t-shirt back up and turned around to look at Taron. “I will be ok.”

“Fucking hell you will. You need some salt water and a sanitary pad.” Taron replied.

She turned around to look at him. “I will be ok.” She repeated.

“Why do you keep doing that?” Asked Taron confused as to her reaction as he took her hand to stop her from moving away.

“Doing what?”

“Acting like you have this skin of steel and nothing can get under it. This is fucking scary situation we are in and don’t get me wrong, your constant composure is nothing but a rock for me and I know without saying it that you know this but it is ok for you to show emotion too. We have to help each other and you need some help. Your shoulder is cut up just as bad as my face, Richard’s arms and you need someone to help you. God made it so you can’t each your back, but we can.”

It took Robyn a few seconds to look up to Taron’s eyes, horrified that he could read her, just as well as she could read him, hating that he said it, knowing he was right, worry laced in his own eyes, worry about her. It was something she was not used to.

“It has to hurt ‘cos I know my arms do and they are only nicks.” He said softly.

“Yeah it hurts.” She admitted.

“Ok so we can look after you too?”

“You just want to use the salt water.”

“You know I do.”

“Ok let me put your arm back in the sling, clean your face and one of you can look at my shoulder.”

“Deal.” Said Taron as he shook her hand

“Deal.” She repeated. “So, sling and face?” She said, Taron nodding.

Shaking her head at how easily she caved, Robyn moved back to Taron’s right side beside Maggie, her friend giving her a thumbs up.

But as Robyn looked to Taron’s arm, she was troubled to see that the blood had seeped through the bandage she had placed on his arm.

“I’m just going to add another few pads to this arm before it goes in a sling ok?”

“This is my punishment for wanting to help you, isn’t it?”

Robyn didn’t answer but picked up the second scissors that Maggie had brought her and cut two inches up the side seam of her polo shirt before she then turned the scissors sideways and started to cut across the fabric

“What are you doing?” Asked Maggie.

“I need another bandage.” She said as she dropped the scissors and pulled the material ripping the end of her shirt off. “Wearing long t-shirts have their advantage.”

She then turned her attention to Taron and added six more sanitary pads to his arm before wrapping her homemade bandage around them tucking it in as before. She could tell that the light hearted mood that had filled the air previously was quickly replaced as once again Taron was trying to keep those painful moans to himself as Robyn pulled the bandage firmly.

“Let’s get this arm settled yeah? Same as before.”

Robyn made quick work of getting Taron’s arm secure in another tight sling, making sure she had access to his fingers of his right hand.

“That feel ok? It’s not too tight?”

“No, its ok.” He replied quietly. When the conversation was kept going and he was distracted and he almost forget for a moment how his body ached but with the jolting of his arm again, it just made the pain resurface.

“Can I look at your face now?” She took the small nod Taron made as a yes and before she even moved to touch his face, Robyn washed her hands with some of the sterile water she had made. Moving closer to him, she placed her right hand on his left cheek. The majority of the blood had dried onto his skin and she couldn’t see any fresh blood on his face. “Maggie…”

“I’ve got them.” Said her friend as she held out the cotton pads.

“Can you drench them in the salt water for me first please.”

Maggie did as Robyn asked and handed one over.

“The water is still warm so just let me know if it’s too hot.” She explained to Taron. “I am going to start at the bottom and work up. If you can tilt your head up for me.” Taron did as she asked and allowed Robyn to gently help him tilt his head, her hand on his left jaw. Once again, her movements were gentle and soft as she worked on cleaning the blood from his neck, making light strokes as she moved across his chin. Maggie kept her supplied with clean cotton pads, putting the bloodied ones in the nappy bag Robyn had already been filling. The first time he flinched was when she moved to his bottom lip. “Ahh shit sorry.”

“S’ok. Just sore.”

Robyn titled his head back down and placing her hand on his left cheek again to steady his face, she started to wipe the blood from his cheek, the bruising there becoming more noticeable as the blood was washed away. Again, Taron cringed when she hit a sensitive spot.

“Taron I am so sorry. I can’t see these little nicks under the blood.”

“It’s fine.” He breathed. “Keep going. Honestly.” He said seeing that same concern he was used to in her eyes.

Trying to be as gentle as she could, she made her way up his temple and around his eye, taking her time when she noticed a thin graze along his eye brow that she hadn’t seen before.

Taron had his eyes on hers the whole time Robyn tenderly cleaned his face and he could see how her facial expressions changed each time she found a new cut or scape, her left hand constantly supporting his face. He could see the hurt in her own eyes every time that she accidently brushed a sore spot, how she immediately apologised to him. From their brief conversations, he had learnt that she worked with children and he knew those children were the best cared for children because right now, he felt safe in her hands as she tended to another set of wounds on his body.

“Taron I am coming up to your forehead now and I am guessing this one is going to hurt. I also have a feeling I am going to need to Bear Grylls some stuff again.”

After a thorough wipe and clean, which she knew stung Taron because even though he tried his best not to show it, his closed eyes gave it away, Robyn needed to make some sort of steri-strips from the plasters as the cut on his head right at his hair line was a little deep and it needed something to try and keep it closed.

“You okay Taron?” Robyn suddenly felt him sway a little as she leaned over his chest.

“Yeah just a little dizzy.” He answered. “It’s gone now.”

“You sure?” He blinked a few times and looked at her. “Ok take another drink of water for me.” She picked up the small bottle that he had previously drank from and handed to him and watched as he took a small drink, having her back the bottle.

Not too convinced by his nod or satisfied by how much he drank, Robyn took her hand from his face.

“I am just going to make something for your head.” She reached over to the basket and took the pack of plasters out and opened the box, letting them fall onto the floor. Picking up the scissors, she cut the largest one down into three narrower strips, doing the same thing for another.

“I will need some help with this.” She said.

“I will help.” Said Richard, moving from his space to come and sit beside Robyn. He had been watching closely as she looked after Taron, noting how she took her time and spoke to him about everything she was doing, using simple phrases, checking that every movement she made was ok with him first, that initial trust Robyn had built with Taron from when he was stuck under the shelving unit, constantly building but now that Robyn had somewhat opened to him, Richard wanted to give her some support without it being very obvious that he was doing so. “What do you need me to do.”

“Wash your hands with the salt water first.” She instructed and Richard did as she asked, using some cotton pads to dry them, putting them in the nappy bag as he has watched Robyn do before. “Ok I am going to use my fingers to push the cut together a little and you will place the three plasters over the cut at one angle and then the other three at another so it looks like three x’s. Ok?”

“Yeah ok I can do that.” Answered Richard, looking at the cut on Taron’s forehead understanding what she was trying to do and what she wanted him to do.

“Taron, chicken, this is going to hurt ok?”

“Chicken?” He questioned looking at her with curious eyes, his lip twitching into a little smile. “Did you just call me chicken?”

“Ahh shit. Sorry.” She stammered. “Um I call the children I work with chicken. It’s an affectionate thing, like a pet name. It’s a good thing and I have just been concentrating on helping you, it slipped out.”

Taron couldn’t help the full grin that found his lips as she watched her blush. “No, I like it. It’s cute. Chicken.”

“Ok let’s not.” She said embarrassed. “As I was saying, this will hurt. I am going to have put one hand over your eyes too so best just to close them. Ready?”

“Yeah.”

“Richard?”

He held up a plaster ready to go.

“Ok.” Robyn placed her left hand at Taron’s right temple and her right carefully over his left eye, her palm resting on the bridge of his nose and using her thumbs, inched the skin of the cut closer together feeling him flinch immediately under her hands. “Richard start at the top and it’s ok to pull the plaster a little tight from one side to the other.”

Richard carefully placed one of the plasters at the top of the cut on Taron’s forehead, the next one in the middle and finally one at the bottom. He then did the same thing again, making an x with each of the second plasters he added.

Robyn lifted her hands from Taron’s face, hoping that the plasters would hold and was happy to see that they were, her fingers gently running over the blue bruising around it.

“I just want to re-enforce the plaster Taron.”

Picking up another large plaster, Robyn cut it in half and used one at each side of the cut on his head, smoothing it down with the tip of her index finger.

“Now let me look at you.” She said and almost wished she hadn’t. Not taking into account the current injuries to his face, Taron looked thoroughly exhausted and worn out. Large dark circles sat under eyes that looked shattered and blood shot.

“When is the last time you slept Taron?” She asked. “And I don’t mean an hour or two between set changes and takes. An actual lying in a bed, cosy in the duvet sleep.”

“Well I have definitely been in a bed.”

“And cosy in a duvet?”

“Yes I guess.”

“And slept?”

“Define slept?”

“Eight hours uninterrupted sleep where you don’t remember going to sleep but you wake up the same position you last remember being in.”

“Yeah I couldn’t tell you.” He answered truthfully. “I’ve had a shit week. Stunt gone wrong on set. Haven’t really slept since. Richard invited me out here to get some proper rest before I’m back on set. I was hoping tonight would have been one of those nice cosy duvet sleeps but I guess not.”

“You will sleep like a baby when you get out of here. Is that too tight?” She asked gently brushing his temple.

“No, it’s ok. Thanks for cleaning me up.”

“That’s ok.”

“Now it’s my turn.” He said smiling, making Robyn roll her eyes. “Hey I was serious about helping you.

“Taron, I told you I am…”

“Ok and I heard you but tough. A deal is a deal and to be honest, I really need the distraction. My head is pounding, my shoulder aches and it hurts every time I breathe.”

“I shouldn’t have taught you that reverse phycology thing, should I?”

“No, you shouldn’t have chicken.” He grinned, Robyn noticing now how even a small smile changed his whole face once it wasn’t covered in blood.

“Right ok, a deal is a deal.”

A bigger smile made his eyes twinkle for the first time since she had met him and she couldn’t help but grin back, though in all honestly, she was actually happy to accept some help. Her shoulder was aching and she knew herself it needed to be cleaned up.

“Right set me up. What do I need?” asked Taron looking to Robyn.


	17. “Sometimes you save people with your words or with acts of kindness. Other times people save you. That’s what we were meant to do on this earth—be heroes.”

“Are you right-handed?” She asked Taron and he nodded. “Wonderful. You know your right hand in currently in a sling?”

“I’m sure I can use my left hand to clean and wipe.” Taron answered as he lifted his left hand to her. “And Richard has two hands that I can borrow and so do you to hold things. I can do this. I have watched you clean my shoulder and felt you clean my face and I have little sisters. I know a thing or two about scraped knees.”

“I think this might be more than a knee scrape Taron.”

“Maybe but let me help. Like I said you can’t reach your back.” He replied letting his lower lip pout a little.

“Oh God fine, don’t do that puppy dog look.”

Robyn lifted the near empty bottle of salt water to the other side of Taron’s legs along with the cotton pads and plasters. She also pulled out another fresh nappy bag and put it with the other things.

Another grin filled his face as she watched Robyn place all the things he needed to within reach of his left hand. “Right. I think you are going to have to sit in here then so I can reach your shoulder but still reach the water and cotton pads.” Robyn stared at Taron as he pointed in-between his legs, indicating where he wanted her to sit.

“I am going to go and see how Jane and Dave are doing.” Said Maggie. “I think you are in very good hands here.” She winked as she got up and walked to the tills.

“Come on Robyn. I know that shoulder is hurting you and you don’t want it to get infected from dirty glass. You can instruct me with everything I have to do. I will follow everything you say and be just as gentle with you as you have been with me.”

Robyn was almost wishing that she hadn’t cleaned the blood from Taron’s face because now that he had the full use of his facial features he was making very good use of them.

“Ugh fine.”

Robyn got to her feet and sat down in-between Taron’s legs and shuffled back so she sat in-between his thighs, their legs were touching each others as they sat.

“This ok?” She asked as she looked over her shoulder to him.

“Yeah perfect. I can reach you. Do you mind if I pull your t-shirt down over your shoulder?”

“Nope go for it.”

Taron eased his fingers in behind the collar of Robyn’s polo-shirt and pulled it down. Robyn helping by pulling the material over for him.

“Robyn, I don’t think I can actually get to the scratches. They go down past your shoulder but your shirt doesn’t go down that far.”

“Ok well lift it up from the bottom.” Suggested Robyn.

“That ok?” asked Taron making sure she was comfortable before he did so.

“Yeah might be easier for you.”

Taron eased his fingers under the ripped material and carefully pulled the shirt up but it would only go so far before it got caught on her stomach.

“Yeah no, this won’t work either.”

“Well maybe I can lift it up for you?” said Richard. “One hand is not the way to be doing this.”

“No, I know what’s wrong.” Said Robyn. “It’s a fitted t-shirt. It won’t go that far either way. Ok I have a better idea.” Robyn reached her hands over her head and pulling on back of her polo shirt, lifted it up over her back and head, so it was left scrunched up under her chin. She then pulled her hair around her neck, brought her legs up to her chest, wrapped her arms around them and leaned her head on her knees. “Better?” She asked the two behind her.

“You sure this is ok Robyn?” Asked Taron as he watched her settled herself on her knees, her bare back in front of him, his eyes going to the three visible bloody scratches on her shoulder blade, but also noticing the numerous freckles on her shoulders that looked very red.

“Yeah Taron, like you said. I saw yours. No seriously though, it’s the best way. I don’t mind at all. Actually, I will happily rest my head here for a few minutes while you play doctor.”

Taron looked to Richard who held the bottle of salt water, ready to go. “Ok well what first?”

“Wash your hands.” Answered Richard shaking the bottle at him. “Or hand.” He corrected as he opened the bottle for his friend and pour the water over his hand for him.

“Just do what you do what you think you should do Taron. I trust you.” Robyn closed her eyes, taking a resting breath, snuggled into her knees, secretly glad to be taking a break from the madness of the last two hours.

“Right so, let’s do this. Let me know if I hurt you.”

Taron gently moved Robyn’s bra strap that sat beside the bloodied grazes to the left so it wouldn’t be in the way and then took the first two cotton pads from Richard and with a slightly shaking hand started to wipe up the blood that had travelled down her back. He took some more clean cotton pads from his friend and carefully cleaned around the three scratches, noting how Robyn was so still under his touch. “You still with me Robyn?”

“Yep.”

“Ok I am going to clean over the scratches now ok?”

“Yeah sure go for it. I’m good.”

“Please tell me if I’m hurting you.”

“I will don’t worry.”

Taron started on the scratch that was nearest to the middle of her back, the one that looked less raw and sore, which was the easiest to wipe but he still noticed the tiniest flinch she made.

“Robyn?” He questioned immediately taking the cotton away.

“It’s ok Taron. I think we have established between the three of us that scratches caused from glass hurt. Keep going.”

Taron was worried it was because he was using his left hand that he was hurting her, but he put the bloodied cotton pad into the nappy bag and took another from Richard and moved over to the second scratch. He now understood how Robyn felt every time he flinched as she touched his tender skin because he was getting the same reaction from the young woman sitting between his legs and it was definitely testing watching her shoulders tense each time he rubbed over her tanned and torn skin.

While Taron cleaned Robyn’s shoulders, Richard took her left arm from around her knees.

“I am just going to clean this graze on your arm, if that’s ok.” He said taking his own cotton pad and soaking it in the salt water.

“Sure Richard.”

“He must have really grabbed you hard Robyn.” Said Taron as he took some more clean cotton pads and cleaned a dribble of blood that was oozing from the first scratch again. “Your shoulders are really red.”

“Oh, that’s actually sunburn.” Replied Robyn as she lifted her head from her knees and turned to look to Taron whose eyes were focused on her back. At the mentioned of sunburn, Taron looked to her.

“Sunburn?”

“Well we have already discussed how God made it so you can’t reach your back and that makes it hard to put sun cream on. I was at the beach the other day and I fell asleep on my stomach and yeah, no suncream That redness was there before all this happened.”

Taron carefully placed his left hand on her right shoulder and lifted it, the skin going from tan to red quickly. “Pale Irish skin huh?”

“Well it’s tanned at the moment but it can still burn.”

“That looks sorer than these scratches.”

“I have lived here for six months and I still haven’t copped on to how strong the bloody sun… Ow shit.” Robyn’s head fell back onto her knees as Taron wiped the largest scratch.

“Fuck Robyn, I am sorry.” He exclaimed quickly. “I am really sorry.”

“It’s ok. Bound to happen. Keep going Taron.” He looked to Richard worry in his eyes after he had accidently hurt Robyn. “Taron, honestly it's ok.” Comforted Robyn as she turned to him and saw the worried look in his eyes. “I know you are being are gentle as you can.”

“How did you manage to do to this to me. I don’t think I can watch you flinch again.”

“I just had to. Otherwise you would probably be still under that shelf.”

“Ok fair point.”

“How do the scratches look.”

“This one,” Robyn felt the lightest touch from Taron. “Looks much worse than the rest. It is still bleeding a little even though I have cleaned it.”

“Probably gonna need a plaster then.”

Richard had quickly cleaned the small scratch on her arm and now looked through the plasters on the ground. “There isn’t one long enough to cover it.”

“Well it is your lucky day boys. You get to use the sanitary pads!”

Robyn heard a chuckle from Taron. “Oh dear. I don’t know if this will end well.” He stretched over and grabbed one of the pink packages from the ground beside his right leg.

“Take two just in case Taron.”

“Got them.”

“Right Richard will have to do this part because Taron only has the use of one hand. Open up the wrapper and use the scissors to cut the two pads to size you think will cover the scratch.”

Taron got the scissors and passed it to Richard and did as Robyn had instructed.

“Now in the same way I cut the plasters for Taron, you do the same for me but cut the big plasters in half.”

“Done.”

“Ok so it’s as easy as placing the two pads on my shoulder and using the plasters to tape them down.”

“I might just cover these smaller scratches with a plaster first Robyn, just to make sure.”

“Whatever you think Richard. I am literally in your hands.”

“So how are we getting on here?” Asked Maggie as she walked back over and sat down in front of Robyn, quickly noticing the way she was sitting and how she had pulled her t-shirt over her head giving the two boys full access to her back.

“How are Jane and Dave?”

“They untied Dave’s hands at last and the two went to sit with David, James and Ruby at the fridges.”

“Jesus I completely forgot about them. Are they all ok?”

“Yeah they have just been keeping quiet over there. They knew you were helping Taron and just wanted to give you some space. Have been a bit worried about how you seem to want to and I quote ‘get yourself killed’ but yeah, laying low around the corner.” Robyn rolled her eyes. “Now back to you. Are you ok?”

“I am fine. Maggie, I promise I am ok. They are patching me up now.” Robyn could feel Richard cautiously placing a plaster on her shoulder blade, followed by another.

“Ok Taron, pad.” He took one white pad off his friend and laid it down across the scratch that had started to bleed again and then placed another on top. “And plasters.” Gently he laid a plaster at each end of the pads, pressing them with his fingertips. “Robyn I am going to do what you did to Taron’s head and just re-enforce the bandage with another plaster.”

“Yeah that’s grand Richard.”

While the boys were attending to Robyn’s shoulder, Maggie was trying to have a conversation with her through her eyes, giving her winks and smirks but she stopped when she actually looked at her friend’s shoulders.

“Jesus Robyn, you still haven’t gotten use to the idea of suncream, no?”

“Ahh here Maggie not you too. You know what I am like.”

“I know you want a fabulous golden tan before you go home tomorrow but that’s some serious sunburn.”

“I have had worse.”

“I know. I’ve seen it! But this looks really raw.” Just as Taron had, Maggie touched Robyn red skin and watched as it turned from tan and back to red. “Have you been putting after sun on it?”

“Yes…” Replied Robyn not looking to her friend but keeping her face buried in her knees holding in the cringe as Richard patted the plaster in place on her shoulder.

“We are just done Robyn.” Said Taron. He had noticed her back arch as Richard fixed the last plaster. “And Maggie is right. That sunburn is quite bad.”

“You both sound like my mother.” Complained Robyn.

“I have just the thing.” Maggie got to her feet and walked to the shelf beside where Robyn had gotten her turtles from, and picked up a bottle of after sun.

“With extra aloe vera,” She said coming back and kneeling in front of her friend again.

“No Maggie.” Robyn lifted her head to see what she was holding. “It’s only some sunburn. I will be grand and the boys are finished now so I can fix my shirt and get back to helping…”

“… We are still helping you.” Richard knelt beside Maggie and looked at Robyn, putting a hand on hers to stop her from pulling her shirt back over her head. “We are all in this together and I know, these five minutes rest have meant the world to you and that you needed it.” He hoped Robyn got the hidden meaning behind his words. “You haven’t stopped since you came to help me with Taron. It’s ok to accept help and not be ashamed to do so. I won’t think any less of you, Maggie thinks the world of you and Taron, well, I’m pretty sure Taron is relieved that you can keep calm under a very stressful situation, unlike me.”

“I also think you are pretty cool. That Bear Grylls stuff?” Piped in Taron from behind her. “You get extra brownie points from me.”

“So, will you let us do one more thing for you before you start to mother us all again? I will even let Taron do it ‘cos I know you flinched more when I put the plasters on compared to when he cleaned the cuts.”

Robyn shook her head. “Not the case. It was just cause you had to press a little harder than Taron. Just both did amazing. Thank you.” She tuned to look to Taron. “Thank you too.” Looking to Richard again, she nodded. “I know when I am defeated. Go for it.”

“Yeah!” Quipped Maggie with delight. “She is not one to give in so easily. Now who shall I give this to.”

Robyn didn’t even react to Maggie’s delight. She lay her head back on her knees again, a little frustrated that these two men were getting straight past her barriers so quickly. In all honestly the sunburn was particularly painful. She had gone to the beach after work yesterday and stupidly fallen asleep on her stomach and the results were some very badly burnt shoulders, that prickled with any type of movement she made but like Richard, as she had been running on adrenaline for the most of her day she hadn’t really felt the heat of the sunburn until she was sitting still.

Richard had taken the after sun bottle from Maggie and given it to Taron. “You can do it.” He said to him. “I have a feeling you would feel like you are giving something back to her after she has helped you.”

“Robyn?” Asked Taron. “Are you sure this ok?”

“Yep yep. Here is something you probably didn’t expect me to say, but I would very much appreciate it. My shoulders are on fire. It has been a hell of a day and I haven’t really had the chance to think about the sunburn until now. I am just going to keep sitting like this for a few minutes.”

Taron smiled and handed the bottle back to Richard. “I am just going to move these straps out of the way first.” He slipped his fingers under the white straps of her bra and moved them both to the side of her upper arms and then turned to Richard who opened the bottle for him and gently squeezed some of the white cream onto his fingers.

“I will go easy.”

A hiss came from Robyn’s lips as Taron placed his fingers delicately onto her shoulder.

“It’s cold.” She commented quickly before Taron could apologise again.

Taron’s eyes followed the path of his hand as he moved across her left shoulder, being extra careful with the pressure of his movements as he knew he was using his non dominant hand and didn’t want to press into her sensitive skin too hard. He watched as the cream soaked into red tender skin, the freckles standing out even more so. Richard squeezed some more cream onto his hand and Taron moved over to her other right shoulder, keeping his kneading light and in circles. He felt her shoulders move as she took an extra quick breath, knowing he couldn’t do anything more to make his strokes lighter.

“Can I have a little bit more after sun please Richard. Robyn I just want to get the back of your neck too.”

While he carefully rested his hand on Robyn’s left shoulder, Taron used his thumb to rub the cream into the back of her neck but stopped once he heard a definite cry of pain leave her lips.

“Shit Robyn.”

“No Taron that wasn’t you.” She sighed as she brought her own hand to her neck, carefully massaging the sensitive spot that Taron had hit. He was being so gentle with as he rubbed the after sun in, that when he touched that tender part of her neck, she knew immediately it wasn’t because of him. “That is from the candle.” She explained.

“A candle?”

“Yeah when they were lifting the shelf off you, a candle fell from the top of the shelf and was going to hit you.” Robyn carefully pulled her shirt back over her head and down her back, lifting it a little from her shoulders so it wouldn’t stick to the after sun. “I couldn’t have another candle hit you, so I covered your body with mine and the candle hit me instead, on the back of my neck.” Robyn moved out from between Taron’s legs and sat beside him. “Not your fault.”

Taron shook his head and looked to the ground. “Yeah but you wouldn’t have been under the shelf if it wasn’t for me.”

“And you wouldn’t have been under the shelf if Dave hadn’t of been pushed in to it and Dave wouldn’t have been pushed into it if he hadn’t of pulled the fire alarm, blah, blah, blah. Let’s not even go there. I will put some ice on it. See?” She picked up the ice pack which she had made for him and placed it on her neck. “Now all better.” She used her other hand to lift his chin to make her look at him. “Let’s not go down that dark path, ok. We have a hell of a night in front of us. Thank you for sticking me back together and the after sun. I find it hard to ask for help, so thank you both for pushing me to admit I needed some. We all are feeling rough and sore and just a little worried. So, let’s take five. All of us. Let’s just sit and breathe, have a drink and then I really would like to clean up the cuts on your arms and if I can, your back too.” She looked to Richard who was nodding at her.

“I think that is a good idea.” He agreed. “I know I would appreciate the break.”

“Taron?” Asked Robyn waiting for him to look at her.

He did and still seeing that constant concern in her eyes, he also saw a slight tiredness too. “You know, I think that is a great idea. Sit and breathe for a few.”

“And drink some water.” Added Robyn as she placed the bottle in-between Taron and Richard. “Let’s keep drinking water.”

Robyn then took a seat beside Taron’s right side, making sure not to touch his shoulder, while Richard sat back to his left, all three leaning back against the shelf behind them, Maggie sitting opposite them, each taking their own calming breath as they sat.


	18. “Sometimes the greatest adventure is simply a conversation.”

“So, did I hear Maggie say you were going home tomorrow?” Asked Taron breaking the silence the four had been sitting in for the last few minutes. “Have you just been here on holiday?” He really needed to start the conversation going again because not only was the constant hammering from Frankie and the others trying to break into the bank from the aisle across from them not doing anything for his pounding head, he could feel his head lolling and his eyes closing as sleep threatened to take him over. Sitting down, just gave his body, his battered and bruised body, a moment to rest and after four months of intense filming, it was a rest his body ached for. However, the throw he sat on and shelf he leant against was not his idea of a comfy place for a sleep and as he sat, he was definitely starting to feel his injuries but even his current uncomfortable circumstances couldn’t stop him from feeling heavy-eyed and drowsy.

“Oh no, I have been working here for the last six months. I work in a creche and but companies can apply do this exchange programme where you switch with a staff member from a creche in a difference country and work there for a period of time to experience how the other runs.”

“Oh, right that is pretty cool.”

“Yeah I was very excited to come here to Clearwater. I have been before on holiday and I love it here so it was great to come back and actually get to live here for a while.”

“She’s a bit obsessed with dolphins.” Chipped in Maggie.

“And although it has been an amazing experience coming to work here, there were challenges.”

“Christina,” Added Maggie. “Definite challenge.”

“Jesus Maggie.” Said Robyn looking at her friend.

“And she was planning on watching Rocketman this evening too to take said challenge from her mind.”

“Maggie!” Exclaimed Robyn as she brought her hands to her face.

“While eating lots of turtles.”

Taron felt the shelf move as Robyn hit her head against it, a frustrated sigh leaving her lips.

“Oh, I see that sunburn on your cheeks that you were talking about earlier, now.” Laughed Maggie as she watched her friend grow more embarrassed. “I am just making conversation, Robyn.” Added Maggie when Robyn gave her one of her teacher stares.

Robyn adored Maggie most of the time, but when she got into these giddy moods, Robyn got annoyed pretty quickly. She had already had a ridiculously stressful day and the events of the last two hours has been seriously burdening on her and she really needed Maggie to be less giddy and more aware of people’s emotions at the moment, particularly her own. Robyn had been strong for herself, Richard and Taron and had hoped her friend could have shown a little consideration and less flighty behaviour.

“I have heard that Rocketman is a decent movie.” Helped Taron when he saw Robyn’s shoulder’s rise and fall with annoyance as well as hearing the exasperated sigh that left her lips. He knew from the brief conversations he had had with her, that Robyn was definitely able to make a joke as well as take one, but could understand her reaction to Maggie, who he felt had taken the joke a little too far, as Robyn tried to answer his question. He knew that she had recognised him when he dropped his phone on the cashier desk earlier on, her surprised look giving it away but she had not once mentioned it or treated him any different because of who he was, not that she really had a choice given the situation they had found themselves, Taron not being able to put in words how much he appreciated how she had selfishly came and helped him without question, not knowing if he would ever be able to say it but what he did know was that it was a nice relief that she hadn’t done what Maggie had done and made a deal of sorts about knowing who he was and he was actually genuinely interested in getting to know the young woman who had not thought twice about helping him. “Not too sure about the guy who played Elton though.” As he gently nudged her leg with his.

“Yeah he really wasn’t that great, was he.” She nudged him back.

“And I am partial to a turtle myself.” He laughed a little. 

“He had just run out.” Pipped up Richard, feeling for Robyn as Maggie called her out, glad to see that Taron was doing his very best to help her.

Feeling relieved that Taron was trying to lighten the mood she turned to look at him. If it was at all possible, the bruising on his cheek had darkened and his green eyes carried more fatigue then before. “Let’s take that pulse again.” Taron willingly moved his arm over to her and Robyn took his pulse once more, writing it down again. Still a little fast but Robyn knew Taron was hiding his pain so took that into account.

“You are going to have to show me how to do that,” Commented Taron as she put the pen down in-between them. “I am guessing because you work with children you have to be first aid trained.”

“Yeah and I happen to be first aid officer back home too so I get to do that extra training every now and again.”

“Well I am very grateful for that extra training. Now how do I do this? I know the basics behind it but can never get it.” Taron explained hoping his distraction would also distract Robyn.

She let Taron place her left arm on his leg and he looked at her waiting. “Two fingers at the top of the wrist almost in line with the thumb, not actually in the middle of the wrist and then you should feel the heartbeat.” Robyn guided Taron’s fingers into the right place on her wrist and watched as his eyes focused on what he was doing. 

“Oh, I got it.” He said excitedly. “Now how do I count it.”

“Count the beats for thirty seconds and then double the number you get and you should get my rate of my pulse.” Robyn placed her other arm on Taron’s leg so he could look at her watch and again watched as he visibly nodded his head to each beat of her heart.

“So, eight-six beats per minute then. That good or bad?” He asked

“That is fast, faster than normal for me. Not bad.” She added quickly when she saw Taron’s face frown. “But then a lot has happened in the last two hours so it would be expected that my pulse is a little fast.”

“Pen please and the paper!” Said Taron holding his hand out.

“What?”

“I want to write it down for you. Doctors may need it.”

“Taron you are right-handed.”

“I can write two numbers with my left hand.” He countered. “Gimmie.”

Robyn handed the noted pad over to Taron and he settled it on his knee and taking the pen he awkwardly wrote eight-six on the page. When he was done, he handed it back to her.

“Satisfied?”

“Yes.” He answered contently.

“So, we are going to just skip over the whole Rocketman thing?” Asked Maggie as she sat up.

“The whole Rocketman thing?” Repeated Robyn looking to Maggie, finding it almost hard to believe that she was bringing Rocketman up once again, starting to feel very annoyed with her friend. “How it is a movie and it’s a wonderful movie that tells a heartbreakingly sad story about a man who just wanted to be loved and have love in his life with an outstanding soundtrack to go with it? About how it showed an utterly devastatingly sad relationship between a mother, a father and their son? A movie that showed a man who spiralled downhill only to build himself back up to feel loved and worth something?”

“Well yeah.” Said Maggie taken aback by the slightly abrupt tone in Robyn’s voice.

“Then what else do we need to say. It’s a beautiful movie and it just makes me want to listen to Elton John songs afterwards.”

“Which Elton song is your favourite?” Asked Taron wanting to break the tense atmosphere between the two friends beside him. He couldn’t even bring himself to tell Robyn how much he appreciated how she spoke about the movie he had been in, focusing on the story rather than anything else. 

“I don’t think I have a particular favourite one, I quite enjoy them all but Are You Ready for Love always puts a smile on my face, mainly because I have a story behind it and of course Your Song is a classic.”

“What’s the story?” He asked. “About Are You Ready for Love?” He finished when he saw her confused look.

“Oh right. Well my friend, Claire and I drove to Limerick, in Ireland, a good few years ago to see Elton John in concert in a rugby stadium and it was so bloody cold, like freezing cold and raining and a bit miserable but then he played that song and the whole place just started to dance and it was amazing to watch and be a part of. It makes me smile when I hear it.”

“I like it when songs have stories like that and you sing?” He asked.

“Sorry?”

“You sing?” Asked Taron again. “When you were showing me how to control my breathing you seemed to know about warming up your voice before you sing, especially for those high notes. So, I am figuring you sing.”

“I sing,” Replied Robyn slowly. 

“Uh-huh.” Taron raised an eyebrow to her urging her to go on.

“Back home, I am part of a gospel choir.”

“Oh really? That must be good fun. What kind of songs does your choir sing?”

“Yeah I love it and we sing everything and anything. Well I haven’t been in a while, obviously but I shall be back in rehearsal on Wednesday. I definitely miss it.”

“Have you had to sing a song by yourself?”

“Yes, I have.”

“Do you get nervous beforehand?” Asked Taron with interest. “Because now with Rocketman, I have had to do a lot more singing in front of people and I get so nervous.”

“I definitely get nervous, with that horrible butterfly feeling. You get that?”

“Yes, it’s definitely horrible.”

“For me, it’s not so much the singing part, that’s ok it’s more remembering the words. I have definitely had a big freak out before going on stage before, panicking that I was going to forget the words to the song I had to sing. I also stupidly got talked into doing an X-Factor style competition back home by a member of the choir. That was the most nervous I have ever been before singing. I almost didn’t go on stage but once I was up there, I was grand.”

Taron grinned at her. “X-Factor?”

“It was for my local musical society and I got roped into doing it.”

“What did you sing?”

“Hello by Adele but about three keys lower.”

Taron was immediately impressed. “Adele. She is amazing. The other time, when you thought you were going to forget the words? What song did you sing that time, with the choir?” Robyn looked to Taron with wide eyes. “What song Robyn? It was an Elton song, right?”

“Actually no. It was a Queen song. Somebody to Love?”

“Seriously? That is big powerhouse song.”

“Yes, it is.”

“You must have a great voice.”

“I can hold a tune.”

“So, when we get out of this, we are going to go to a bar that has karaoke and you are going to sing that for me.”

“Yeah absolutely not.”

“I will sing some Tiny Dancer in return.”

“Deal.” Replied Robyn immediately holding out her hand for a handshake, which Taron accepted and they awkwardly shook hands, Taron using his left and Robyn her right.

“Maybe we should have to have a sing off?” Suggested Richard.

“I don’t think so.” Replied Robyn quickly.

“No?” Asked Richard raising an eyebrow to her.

“Could pass some time for us.”

“Let’s not start something we can’t finish.” Grinned Robyn winking at Taron. “And I would have an unfair advantage as Taron is nursing some badly bruised ribs. He won’t be able to get those deep breathes in to hit those high notes, where as I can belt a note out here and now.” Taron started to laugh but on feeling his ribs protest knew exactly why Robyn had said what she said. He definitely would struggle to sing at the moment. “I mean I can hit that start note to Somebody to Love every time!”

Holding his side, Taron enjoyed the grin he felt on his face. A proper one since he had been in the car with Richard earlier.

“Ok well I don’t want to lose on grounds of bruised ribs, so let’s wait until we have hit that karaoke bar then.”

“I agree. So now that we have secured our second deal, how about I give your arms a once over? And Richard’s too and then maybe somehow I can get to your back?”

Taron’s grin gave way to a small smile. He had been enjoying the light banter with Robyn as it kept him distracted and he was needing some serious amount distraction at the moment. With a woozy stomach and groggy head, the talking was keeping his reality at bay.

“Taron?” He heard a soft voice call him name. “We can sit for another while if you want. I don’t mind. It won’t make any difference really. The little scratches on your arms are easily cleaned. We can torture Richard for a while first, while we keep chatting about music. I feel it is my turn to give an interrogation. Or I can teach you the song about Tiny Tim the Turtle.” She suggested, glad to see that Taron lifted his eyes to look at her, the green shade changing to reflect each emotion he experienced. She decided she enjoyed the sparkle in his eyes much more than the gloomy apprehension she saw now. 

“Tiny Tim?”

“He’s a turtle.” She said.

Taron couldn’t understand how she did it, but every time he was brought back to the uncertainty he facing, Robyn managed to lift his mood.

“I also have one about an alligator called Alfred.”

His left hand moved to rub his eyes as they stung with tiredness but it was a natural reflex that caused him to smile at the same time.

“So, Richard first?” Asked Robyn holding up the q-tips.


	19. “Nothing calms an anxious mind like a little mindless entertainment.”

“So where is home?” Asked Taron as he watched Robyn carefully clean the scratches on Richards left arm with the q-tips and salt water, as she sat crossed legged opposite him.

“Small little town about thirty minutes outside Dublin.”

“Small town. Me too but in Wales.”

“Me too but in Scotland.”

“These aren’t too bad Richard. Really just scratches but that bruise looks sore.”

“I tried to pull you out Taron as the shelving unit fell down but one of the actual shelves came loose and fell on my arm.”

Robyn didn’t miss the guilt on Taron’s face so she quickly moved the conversation on.

“My small town is not as small anymore, as Dublin expands but I live down a nice little cull de sac that is quiet and peaceful. No one ever goes down the road and I only have four neighbours, two of which I am related to, another whose children I looked after in creche and my parents also live on the same road too.”

“That must be nice to have your family so close.” Said Taron.

“It is but I do enjoy having my own space. I love my little apartment.”

“How long have you worked with children?” Asked Richard with a little grimace as Robyn cleaned a deeper scratch that stung, welcoming the soothing gesture she made to rub the hand she was holding.

“Nearly eleven years. Worked my way up to supervisor. Had my office now for three years.” She said proudly.

“I bet you get some funny stories from them.” Said Richard as Robyn placed a small plaster over the scratch that had stung him.

“Oh, there have been some good ones. Other arm please.” She said taking Richard’s other arm in her hand and a new clean q-tip.

“So how many little arms do you have clean up a day?” Asked Taron as he watched Robyn be as gentle with Richard as she had been with him.

“Believe it or not, not that many, well not any more. I am more office based now rather than being in the rooms. Though in saying that I had a lovely head injury this morning. I think I was being tested for my last day. A little boy drove his motorbike into the wall. Not as impressive head injury as yours Taron but he was definitely giving it a go.”

“How on earth do you deal with something like that.” Asked Taron.

“With patience, reassurance and a very calm nature.”

“Pretty much how you have been with us.”

“Best way to keep everyone involved calm too.”

“And those challenges Maggie spoke of?” Asked Taron. “A ‘Christina’?” Now that Maggie had gone to sit with her work colleagues for a while, Taron felt it was ok to breech the subject that had made Robyn annoyed earlier.

“That challenge did not like her new supervisor from day one. It’s hard enough working in a profession that is female based, but someone new coming in and being assertive in a professional manner was not taken well. She just didn’t like that I fitted in and the manager liked how I got jobs done quickly and efficient and that didn’t sit well with Christina so she threw many curveballs my way. Needless to say, I am happy to be heading home. I am sure you have both faced your own challenges in your careers.” Robyn spoke as she continued to make sure all of the grazes on Richards arms were clear of glass.

“Yeah of course, but like you, you have to stay focused and work with them or around them and do your best.”

Robyn nodded in agreement. “You are all clear Richard.” She said as she looked to him.

“Thank you, Robyn.”

“No problem at all.” She put all the used q-tips into another nappy bag, tied it off and threw it into the empty store basket with the other two she had filled with the previous used bloodied cotton pads. “Am I ok to check you now Taron?”

“As long as we can keep the conversation going.” Taron felt that if he stopped talking, he would have no choice but to concentrate and feel the deepening pain in his head so he was happy for Robyn to do what she needed to do, once they continued to converse with each other.

“I am Irish. I can talk for Ireland and that was before I kissed the Blarney Stone.” Robyn stopped what she was doing to look at Taron. “Well actually I missed the stone so I guess I am just a natural at talking.”

“You missed the stone?” A half smile filled Taron’s face. He was really starting to enjoy Robyn’s stories.

“My dad and I went to visit the Blarney Stone when I was living on Cork for a while, and you have to lay on your back, over a pretty decent drop and bend your head down to try and kiss the stone. Actually, it was probably a good thing that I did miss. I can’t imagine all the germs and yuckiness on the stone.”

“Yuckiness?” Both Richard and Taron laughed.

“Yes yuckiness. It is a word I use daily along with icky, and sticky. Can I?” She asked Taron as she went to take his left arm. “I am just going to do your left arm. I am not going to move that right arm.” Taron let Robyn take his arm in hers. “So, Taron, singing.”

“Singing.” He repeated.

“What section of the choir were you apart of?”

“I was a tenor in wales a kid.”

“Least it’s not a bass. You get variation in your notes. I am an alto.”

“Not a soprano?” Asked Taron as he watched her carefully clean the scratch on his upper arm.

“No though I was told I could be but I just feel more comfortable singing in my chest voice, rather than my head voice.”

“Means you can belt out those high notes.”

“And I don’t sound like a chipmunk!”

“Do you play any instruments?” He asked.

“I play piano and guitar badly.” She laughed.

“Badly?”

“I started piano lessons when I was nine or ten and I played right up until I was eighteen but I hated the lessons so much that once my school exams were over, I stopped lessons and stopped playing. I still have the basics but my sight-reading is shite and I really have to sit and concentrate to play anything now. I am sure if I actually did sit and play and properly focus, it would come back to me. I find guitar much easier.”

“Did you take lessons?”

“No, I taught myself. I only play chords so I am great for a sing song but too be honest, I play really only for me. I get nervous playing front of people. It’s very different playing and singing, than just signing. What about you? Any instruments.”

“I tried to learn piano for Rocketman but it is hard. I don’t have year of lessons behind me like you had. I did manage to get some parts of some songs learnt but it took a lot of practise.”

“Elton’s songs are hard to play.” Added Robyn as she moved down to the scratches on his forearm.

“You have tried?”

“Yes, tired and I just don’t have the patience to learn. I get either bored and frustrated. I think I can give you the first page of Don’t Let the Sun Go Down on Me and that’s it. I’d rather play classical to be honest.”

“I didn’t even touch anything classical but seeing how much time it takes to learn the actual playing I focused on learning the movement of my hands on the keys so I had the shape of the chords.”

“You did a great job.”

“Thank you and I have started to learn the guitar too. I don’t know if I find it easier to be honest.”

“This is why I like singing. For me it not as complicated and doesn’t take too much time to set up. Pop a song on spotify and volá, singing.” Robyn moved down to his left hand and getting a clean q-tip worked on cleaning the scratch on the back of his hand. “Nothing I love better after a day of work is putting on some music and just singing.”

“Me too.” He watched as she dipped another q-tip into the lid of the bottle which she had poured some of the salt water and moved back to his hand. “Can I ask you something?”

“Of course.”

“Your name. Robyn. I don’t think I have ever met a female Robyn before.”

“However, you have played a Robin.” Replied Robyn as she looked to Taron.

“Let’s not talk about that and go back to how you got your name. It’s so unusual.”

Robyn turned Taron’s hand over to check his palm and inside of his arm for scratches, not answering his query straight away. He noticed the seconds of silence passing as she focused on his hand, seeing the change on her face as she asked about her name.

“Hey, you don’t have to tell me. I don’t mind.” He said as he held her hand to stop her from looking at his.

“On the day that I was born, my mam’s mother died, my granny. As my mam held me in her arms later on during the day, she saw a robin red breast on the window of her room. It is said that if a robin appears on the day a loved one dies, it is your loved one looking down on you, letting you know that they are ok. So, when my mam saw the robin, she automatically picked the name Robyn for me.” She felt Taron give her hand a squeeze and she looked up to see those green eyes a new shade of green. “I like it a lot. Sure, you get the usual teasing as a kid but like you, I have never met another Robyn.”

“My mam tried to be clever with my name, picking a Welsh one, but she doesn’t speak Welsh and spelt it wrong on my birth cert. It was meant to have an ‘a’ instead of an ‘o’ but I like it. Like you I have never met another Taron.”

“Yeah, I am just Richard, named after my father. Nothing unusual about that!”

“I like Richard.” Said Robyn as she squeezed Taron’s hand back and then went back to look at his arm for more scratches. “I think you are all clear Taron. Like I said, I am not going to move your right arm but I really would like to check out your back though, if you feel up to it. I did notice that your t-shirt was slightly red when we got you to your feet earlier. We can still keep the conversation going. It is the very last move you will have to make.”

If it had of been anybody else, Taron would have said no to moving. Although he was far from comfortable in sitting as he was, he couldn’t forget the pain that pulsed through his body as Richard and Robyn got him settled on the ground and the thought of moving again unnerved him but because it was Robyn, he knew she wouldn’t ask him if she didn’t have to, fully trusting her.

“All you will have to do is shuffle forward. You don’t have to actually get up. I can then kneel behind you. It’s just to make sure those cuts aren’t too deep. You were lying on that glass for a while.”

“I can move forward.”

“I can sit in front of you Taron.” Said Richard and he moved to kneel in front of his friend.

“It’s the last move you will have to make and it shouldn’t take me longer than five minutes.”

“I got it.” Said Taron, once again feeling encouraged with the support from Richard and Robyn. Mixed in with all the pain he was feeling, he could feel a twinge every now and again from his back so he knew it was what was needed to be done. He placed his right foot on the throw and pulled himself forward, feeling a pang of discomfort in his ribs but he moved again, glad to feel Robyn place her hand on his left shoulder and she slipped in behind him.

“That’s perfect Taron. I can get to you from here. Is it ok if I pull your t-shirt up?”

“Yeah of course.”

“I think we may run into the same problem that we did when I had to lift mine but if you can pull your t-shirt up at the front as the same time as me, we should be ok. I can’t pull it over your head. Just watch your shoulder.”

Robyn held onto the bottom of the back of his t-shirt while Taron held the front with his left hand and together, they eased the material up his torso, Richard helping Taron when the fabric got caught under his sling.

“You ok Taron?” asked Robyn as she looked over his back, glad to see that it wasn’t actually as bad as she had expected it to be. There were small nicks but they looked worse than probably were, just like Richard arms. “I will be quick.”

She took the bottle of salt water that Richard held out to her thanking him and also accepted the cotton pads her gave her. She made quick work of cleaning the blood from Taron’s back, being extra cautious with the dark bruising on the right side of back, where he had obviously hurt himself off that steel basket that he had also hurt his ribs off. While was double checking each small scrape, she noticed some yellow bruising low on his back.

“Did you hit your waist when you fell Taron?” She asked him.

“To be honest, I couldn’t tell you. Most of it is a blur.”

“Just your waist on both sides has some bruising on it.”

“Oh, that’s not from the fall in here. That happened on set during the week.” He explained.

“Looks like it hurt.” Said Robyn as she reached for a plaster for one of the grazes she felt needed it.

“I was in a harness for a stunt with a zipline but the rope at the top of the pully snapped and I was jerked back in the harness to stop me from hitting the ground.”

“Ouch.” Said Robyn as she started to pull his t-shirt back down, happy with the few other marks on his back, which had already stopped bleeding and were just more so red without breaking the skin.

“It was more the fall that the actual harness burn that I was worried about.” Admitted Taron as Richard helped him to get his t-shirt back down.

“I would say it was frightening, falling from a height like that.” She said as she moved from behind his back and sat beside him.

“Just a bit. I was definitely shaking afterwards.”

“You can move back now and get settled again.”

Taron slowly moved back against the self, laying his legs out flat in front of him.

“And you’re done.”

Richard settled back beside Taron as he had been previously sitting while Robyn cleaned up the mess around them, putting everything she didn’t need into one of the baskets – the q-tips, cottons pads, sandwich bags, remaining salt water and nappy bags. She then picked up the make shift ice pack she had made for Taron and turned to him.

“I just want to put this back on your ribs Taron please. It’s a little melted but it will still have the same effect. I think your back needs a little ice to calm that bruising.” She carefully placed the sandwich bag on his right side making sure the ice covered both his front and back, Taron automatically moving to hold it for her. She continued to clean up the space around them, moving the ice into another basket as well as the remaining sanitary packets and getting to her feet, pushed the two down the aisle out of the way. She walked back and took out the last bottle of water from the other basket and placed it beside Taron and put the empty basket with the others. She came back and crouched beside Taron.

“I just want to go and see how the others are doing. Will you two be ok for five minutes or so?”

“Yeah of course.” Answered Taron. “I have Richard here with me.”

“Just shout if you need me. I am only around the corner. Can I get you guys anything from the shelves?” She asked. “Anything that the 7/11 has is yours.”

“I am good thank you Robyn.”

“Me too.”

“Please drink some water guys. Really important to keep hydrated in here. Especially with the air con blowing.”

Robyn got to her feet and walked around Taron and Richard and headed towards the fridges, intending to speak to Maggie and apologise to her. She knew it had gotten heated between the two but even though Robyn knew Maggie had taken the Rocketman joke too far she felt she needed to apologise for the way she had spoken to Maggie., hoping to explain why she had been so frustrated. She loved Maggie to pieces and knew the situation they were in, caused tempers to fray and emotions to spiral and she didn’t want her friend feeling any less loved than she was.


	20. “An apology is the superglue of life. It can repair just about anything.”

“Hey Maggie. Can I grab you for a second please?” Asked Robyn as she stood at the fridges where Maggie sat with Jane and Dave and the other four customers in the store.

“Is Taron ok?" Asked Maggie concerned.

“He’s ok.” Answered Robyn quickly as Maggie jumped to her feet. “He’s ok.” Robyn started to walk away from the fridges towards the end of the aisle. “I just wanted to say sorry for snapping at you earlier and…”

Robyn’s apology was cut off as Maggie threw her arms around her friend and hugged her tight.

“Don’t even. I have word vomit; you know that and I just…”

“No Maggie. I really shouldn’t have….”

“Stop Robyn. You were being so patient with them and not mentioning that we knew who they were was so important in the circumstances and I just took it too far and…”

“And I lost my cool.” Finished Robyn as they broke the hug.

“I think you had the right too. I don’t have that tact that you have and it just wasn’t the time for me to start not with the seriousness of the situation.”

“I am really sorry. You know what I am like, a little too serious at times.”

“I am glad.” Replied Maggie. “They needed someone like you. Someone with their head screwed on. They really needed someone calm. I just let my mouth run away with me and I am so sorry about the after sun moment. That was a real awkward situation for me to put you in.”

Robyn laughed a little. “I am really sorry for snapping. I couldn’t have helped Taron without your help. You knew exactly what I needed when I needed it.”

“How is Taron? And Richard?”

“Richard will be fine. Taron is putting on a brave face. He is really hurting, really hurting. He isn’t drinking anything either which is worrying and he’s warm, and not the good kind of warm.”

“Is there anything I can do to help you?” Asked Maggie as she saw the worry etched on Robyn’s face. “Anything to help Taron?”

Robyn shook her head. “There isn’t anything else we can do. I am going to go back and sit with the boys, try and keep the conversation going because that is keeping Taron’s mind off everything.”

“How long do you think it will take Frankie to get into the bank?” Asked Maggie as she looked to where Frankie and his gang where smashing the wall of the store with sledge hammers. The noise from the men shattering the bricks of the 7/11 wall was deafening. 

“I have no idea. They have a lot of wall to get through to get into that safe.”

“Surely the cops will be in the bank ready to meet them once the break through.”

“I couldn’t tell you what the cops are planning. All I know is that once Frankie is kept busy doing what he is doing, he is not threatening to do anything else to us. I am going to keep it that way. I will just sit and wade it out.” 

“Will Taron be able to wade it out Robyn?”

She didn’t answer but looked to her friend but Maggie could see the uneasiness in her eyes.

“I am going to go and sit back with Taron and Richard.” Repeated Robyn.

“I will leave you to it but I am here if you need me.”

“You can come and sit with us too.”

“I know but I am going to stay here with Jane and Dave, not overcrowd Taron.”

“Maggie look what happened back there, it doesn’t matter anymore.”

“I know but I am thinking of Taron. He needs the space and he really is safest in your hands. I am happy to sit with Janes and Dave and you know where I am if you need me.”

With another hug, the friends went their separate ways, Robyn heading back to where Taron and Richard were sitting and she was troubled to see that the bottle she had left beside Taron was still untouched.

“You really need to drink something Taron. Small sips at a time.” She said as she sat down beside him again and placed a hand on his forehead, his skin still warm and clammy even in the cool of the air conditioning of the store. 

“I don’t think I can stomach water at the moment Robyn.” Closing his eyes for a brief moment, Taron enjoyed the brief freshness he felt from her hand on his forehead,

Robyn didn’t push him but was becoming even more worried that he was now refusing to drink anything at all but she didn’t want him to know that so she gave his knee a squeeze “That’s ok. Maybe in a little while. Apart from a dodgy stomach, and the obvious how are you feeling?”

Taron couldn’t bring himself to tell Robyn the truth. The pain in his head had moved behind his eyes and he was finding it hard to keep them open not only from tiredness but now from a swiftly increasing headache. Having his arm in the sling definitely helped to ease any pain he felt from movement in his shoulder but it was as if his heart was beating in his arm and each beat throbbed. He had managed to figure out how deep a breath he could take before it stung his ribs and the discomfort from sitting was slowly getting to him.

“That good huh?” Robyn answered her own question when Taron didn’t answer. 

“Everything is just catching up on me now. It’s been a rush and now that it has come to some sort of a stop, it’s, well it’s…” Taron couldn’t find the words to explain what he wanted to say.

“It’s hard to take in and deal with. Anything I can do to ease your mind a little?”

“Don’t you think you have done enough already?”

“And always willing to do a little more.” Even though Taron was warm, he looked pale and white, almost sickly, Robyn knowing the blood loss that he has suffered was starting to show. “Do you mind if I sit in-between you two?” She asked, wanting to have complete access to check his vitals on his left-hand side, but also avoiding rubbing against his right shoulder. She did know she was leaving his right side open to a fall if he did faint but she was willing to take the chance in order to keep a check on him.

“You just want a Madden Egerton sandwich,” Said Richard as he moved over giving Robyn the space she needed to sit beside him.

“Damn it, my secret is out.” Robyn eased herself in beside Richard and Taron. “But look it worked.”

She reached over Taron’s legs and picked up the pen and paper and placed it in the small gap beside her and Richard, also taking the large bottle of water too and placing it beside her and Taron.

“Do you mind?” She asked Taron as she picked up the untouched bottle of orange gatorade that he had used when he had taken the three paracetamols.

“Not at all.”

“Thank you.” Robyn glad took some long drinks from the bottle, knowing just as much as Taron and Robyn needed the sugar, she needed the rush of energy too. Her head, where Frankie had hit her with the gun, was tender and even with the great care Taron and Richard had made to clean her shoulder, it still stung so a little bit of sugar into her blood stream would definitely help keep her going. She replaced the lid on the bottle and put it back beside Taron, who was sitting with his head leaning, once again, against the shelf behind him, his eyes open this time but she could see discomfort he was feeling as every few seconds as his mouth would twitch and his eyes would crease.

Robyn knew that although Taron had been somewhat lively and up for a chat before she left to talk to Maggie, his spirit was spiralling downhill fast so she turned to ask Richard a question.

“So, Richard, Game of Thrones… I was devastated with what happened to Robb.”

Richard laughed. “So, the real reason has emerged for this new sitting arrangement. You wanna talk shop.”

“We have time.” 

It was not because Taron didn’t want to par-take in the conversation but he physically and mentally wasn’t able too. Robyn had expected this to happen, maybe not as quick as it did, but Taron was beginning to fade as his injuries took full force and weakened his body. He didn’t have to keep involved with the conversation but maybe her easy banter with Richard would keep him interested enough to listen.

Taron could feel the warmth from Robyn’s body as she sat beside him and he enjoyed the heat she gave to him because although his head felt hot, the rest of his body was cold, almost to the point where he could feel the shivers running down his spine. He knew she and Richard were speaking but it just noise to him and he didn’t even try to pay attention to what they were saying. Their voices were drowned out by the noise coming from Frankie still hammering at the wall opposite where he was sitting, a noise that was drilling into his already pounding head. Taron was very quickly beginning to feel like he had been hit by a truck, when he had actually been hit by a shelf and a bullet. Little niggling pains he had been faintly feeling were suddenly screaming at him and that panic he had felt when he saw the shelf falling on him, was rapidly returning and it was only when he felt Robyn take his hand that the panic started to subside.

While she spoke to Richard about his time in Belfast while filming, from the corner of her eye, Robyn could see a vast change in Taron’s whole body language. She reached for his hand to let him know she was still there, feeling a considerable difference in his body temperate between his forehead and his hand.

“Taron are you cold?”

“I feel a little chilly.” He answered honestly knowing if Robyn was asking him straight out, she already knew the answer. He then felt her wrap her right arm in around his left arm and hold onto his hand again, the heat from her arm almost soaking into his cold skin.

“I am just going to hold this hand for a while, if that’s ok.” Robyn inched closer to Taron, taking his arm onto her lap, her thumb running over his as she tried to give him some sort of comfort and heat, knowing he was feeling increasingly worse as the time ticked on, only wishing there was something else she could do to help him. When he didn’t pull his arm back, Robyn hoped he was feeling somewhat soothed by her.


	21. “Numbing the pain for a while will make it worse when you finally feel it.”

It had been almost seven hours since the 7/11 had been raided, six since Taron had been caught under the shelf with the candles and the last five hours had been testing to say the least for him.

He had kept Robyn’s hand in his and it was the only connection he had made with her and Richard since Robyn had asked him if he was cold. He hadn’t spoken once and only partly listened to Richard ad Robyn as they spoke to each other, passing the time with stories about everything and anything, words like cookies, hoodie’s and dog breezing past him. He had felt Robyn take his pulse numerous times as they sat as well as gently squeezing the fingertips of his right hand in the sling but it was her constant hand in his that was keeping him upright and together.

Six hours of sitting on the hard floor, in an ever-increasing cold store, had left him feeling faint, shaky, with his body starting to spasm in agony. He knew Robyn had felt each time his body shuddered as her left hand would gently rub up and down his left arm, before his own left hand was enclosed in her two warm hands, fingers linking with his. It was the tiniest of gestures she made but he knew that after the last few hours of helping him, it was all she could do now to keep him as relaxed as best she could.

Frankie and his gang had managed to burrow a giant hole in the wall of the 7/11 to realise they had hit the wrong place in the wall and had to re-think their plan realising that the wall they needed to break through was in the office of the store and now they were breaking their way into the brick wall they should have been at in the first place and if it was at all possible the commotion from the second attempt to get into the bank was louder than the first time.

Taron had been vaguely aware that Maggie had been over to talk to Robyn as they sat but he couldn’t say anything much about their interactions. He knew he had no choice but to accept the pain he was feeling, knowing there was nothing that could be done about it but the exhaustion that seeped through his bones was harder to ignore and as he felt Robyn stroke the back of his hand he found that he just couldn’t fight the tiredness he was feeling and his chin gradually fell against his chest, his eyes closing of their own accord as a uneasy sleep came over him.

The rest lasted for all of ten second before he jumped with a shout as his body jolted him awake, a torturous cry making Robyn move fast to soothe Taron by placing two hands on his face.

“Hey Taron, it’s ok, it’s ok.” She said as she watched him squeeze his eyes shut, his left hand going to his ribs as they ached while his breathes came short and fast. “You’re ok Taron. You are ok.” She repeated feeling Richard sit beside her as she tried to calm Taron down.

“Jesus fucking Christ.” Cursed Taron as it felt like he was being pricked with millions of little needles. He placed his left hand on Robyn’s right arm, doing his best to slow his breathing down.

Even though Robyn had been talking to Richard, she was still watching every move Taron had made and not made since they sat down. She was happy to keep the conversation going with Richard and enjoyed getting to know him, glad to speak to Maggie as she came over every now and again to see her as it helped to the pass the time for her but she was always aware of Taron’s deteriorating state.

She had winced as Frankie cursed the 7/11 to hell and back when he realised he had broken down the wrong wall and had to re-think his plan, the aggression of breaking into the bank becoming more violent and forceful, waiting for him to come and take his hostility out on the people in the store but he didn’t and moved into the office where the actual wall to the safe was located.

Robyn knew it was taking every ounce of energy that Taron had to stay sitting upright and she could see him fighting an internal battle as he dealt with the increasing pain he was feeling. She had continued to note his pulse as he sat quietly and where before it was fast, now it was almost sluggish and dull. She could also feel the intermittent spasm’s that ran through his body as she sat very close beside him and all she could do to comfort him was hold his hand tight and gently rub his cold arm, hoping to ease a little of the distress he felt.

She also hadn’t missed how he had been trying to keep himself from falling asleep for the last hour but the exhaustion had finally caught up with him and she saw his head slump towards his chest and he nodded off except he suddenly woke with a jerk.

“Taron?” She asked, her hands still on his face. He opened his eyes to look at her and she could see the obvious anguish he was feeling.

“Just need a minute.” He breathed. “Just give me a minute.” Giving Robyn’s arm a squeeze. “I fell asleep.”

“Yeah you did.”

“For about five seconds before it all went to fucking hell.”

“Your body is not ready to sleep Taron. There are too many other things going on. You waking up so suddenly was your body’s way of telling you it is not time to sleep. When you go asleep, your muscles relax but sometimes they are not quite relaxed yet so your body does that horrible jerking awake action where you feel like you have fallen off a cliff. Your muscles are most definitely not relaxed but because you are just so knackered you drifted off.” Robyn took her hands from Taron’s face as he seemed to be in much better control of his breathing, but she couldn’t take her eyes away from the look of alarm in Taron’s eyes as he battled with his emotions. “Taron let’s get some water into you.” Robyn picked up the bottle but felt Taron’s hand stopping her.

He didn’t use any words but just shook his head at her.

“Taron you need to drink for me, please.”

“I can’t.” He murmured.

“What about some ice?” Robyn quickly explained when she saw the confusion on his face. “You can chew on some broken ice. It is still a way of getting some fluids into you. Taron, I really need to get some sort of liquid into your body and eating ice is a way of doing so, without taking an actual drink.” With apprehension clear in his eyes Robyn took his left hand again. “Even just a little bit Taron.”

With the slightest nod of agreement, Robyn saw Richard get to his feet beside her. “I will get some. You stay with him.”

“Robyn, I don’t know how much more I can take.” Said Taron once he knew Richard was out of ear-shot.

“What?”

“Everything just hurts. My head feels like it is going to explode.”

“Now you listen to me Taron Egerton and you listen good.” Robyn knelt right in-between his legs and taking his left hand in hers, held it tight in hers. “You are not even going to start talking like that, let alone thinking like that ok. I know, I can’t even comprehend how much pain you are in and but I do know that everything is very frightening and extremely tense at the moment but you are not going to start doing that and I will not let you do that. Don’t put that doubt in your head about what is going to happen. We think about now, about what we do now in this moment. I am just as scared as you are, believe me but if I even start to think about the what ifs and what coulds than you would see a very different Robyn in front of you. We have to think as positive as we can. You are still awake and talking to me and that is something I am very grateful for. I wish there was something else I could do, to take the pain away. What I need for you to do, and I am asking so much of you, but I need you to keep doing what you have been doing, taking those deep breathes and keeping as still and calm as you can. Those bastards are too busy to even care about us. Once they get in that bank and get what they want, we will be out of here. From what I can hear, they are nearly there and once they get out, we will be out and you will be finally able to have that cosy bed sleep.”

“Do you give many motivational speeches to three-year olds?” Asked Richard as he stood behind Robyn, the bag of ice in his hands, surprised to come back and see Robyn sitting so close to Taron, giving him some serious words of encouragement.

“You would be surprised at how often they need a pep talk before going in for the red paint.” Answered Robyn but she kept her eyes on Taron’s face the whole time.

Taron felt a small weight leave his shoulders as once again Robyn took his worries and burdens onto her own and without thinking he leaned forward, his forehead touching Robyn’s as she sat so close to him but she didn’t move away from him, instead letting go of his hand and placing it on that all too familiar place on his cheek.

“If truth be told Taron, if I didn’t have you to keep my attention on, I wouldn’t be so composed.” Robyn moved back taking in his teary eyes and worn out face before looking back to Richard. “If you can smash that bag on the floor a few times, it should break up some of those ice cubes.”

Richard did as Robyn had suggested and carefully banged the bag off the tiled floor before taking a seat back beside his friend as he held the bag of ice to Robyn.

“Thank you.” She found a hole in the plastic wrapper and pulled gently, picking out the smallest pieces of ice from the bag and holding them in her palm turned to Taron. “It’ll only help you.”

He took some of the broken ice and slipped it into his mouth, chewing carefully. Feeling it melt quickly, he swallowed the liquid the ice had made, reaching out to take some more from Robyn, only wanting to do something that would ease her worried mind.

Robyn watched as Taron took some more ice from her. It was only a small amount of liquid that he was getting but after six hours of drinking nothing, at least it was something. Her mind was once again thinking quickly as she analysed the last twenty minutes. There was no doubt in her mind that if they sat as they had been, it wouldn’t be long before Taron started to fall asleep again and as much as she didn’t want Taron to sleep, if it was something that was going to give him relief from the pain for even half an hour, she might risk it but once again all those basic first aid rules flashed through her mind. She definitely suspected that Taron had a concussion, the constant sick stomach, headache and dizziness which he wasn’t admitting too, the obvious signs of one and someone with a concussion should not be allowed go to sleep under any circumstances until they had been seen by a doctor. Robyn had no idea how long it would be until Taron would be seen by a doctor and if he fell asleep while sitting up straight again and suddenly woke up., his body would be tortured by more painful spasms. If he was lying down, at least if he woke suddenly, the pain may be less and she could still keep an eye on vitals if he slept and he could find a somewhat more comfortable position.

“I think it’s time we moved again.” Her mind was made up quickly as she talked herself around to it.

“Fuck no. I can’t move again. I can barely move now.” Whispered Taron not trusting his voice at the moment, worried he was going to physically break down in a mass of tears and although he knew Richard and Robyn would in no way judge him for doing so, if he even started to well up, he didn’t know if would be able to stop.

Robyn had excepted the answer from Taron. “Not even to lay down?”

Taron looked at her straight in the eye.

“Lay down?”

“I think you need to lay down. I don’t think any of us imagined we would be here this long and you have been sitting like this for a long time and not moving at all. I am sure you stiff and very sore and if you happen to fall sleep again and wake up while sitting…” Robyn didn’t finish the sentence. “It will be quick move just as before.”

“Robyn I really don’t think I can.” Although the thought of lying down did actually seem like heaven to Taron at the moment, the fear that came with the actual move over took the need to want to move. “I just... I…”

“I am not going to say it won’t hurt because it more than likely will but this move will be much easier then getting you to your feet and if you want my complete honesty Taron, I really need you to be laying down because at this point in time, I feel you are safer in that position that sitting.”

The nod was so slight, that Richard missed it, but Taron agreed to move once again, Robyn getting to her feet immediately, not waiting for Taron to change his mind. “I am going to pull this throw down from behind your back Taron.” She did as she said she was going to, leaving it bunched behind Taron’s back on the ground. “Perfect.” She then pushed the throw on the floor up so it was gathered up against his right leg and sat on the bare tiled floor at his right side, pulling the throw over her legs. “First things first, if you can ease yourself forward, like you did earlier when I got in behind you to check your back and go as far as my knees.”

Taron was not sure what Robyn’s plan was but did as she asked and very slowly moved forward so his waist was in line with her knees.

“Ok now if you can swivel round so your back is to my legs.” Instructed Robyn, Taron doing as she asked with a small hiss of pain. “Now shuffle forward until I say stop.” She watched him slowly move forward, moving the throw with him, glad to see that Richard was right by his side in case he overbalanced and fell. “And stop.” Taron stopped, his head looking over his left shoulder so he could look at Robyn. “Richard can you come and stand to the right of my legs and put your hands on Taron’s upper back and take his weight as he lays down.”

Richard did as he was asked, kneeling beside Robyn and placed his hands on Taron’s back.

“Ok Taron whenever you are ready just start to move back. Richard has you.”

Robyn had squished up the remaining slack of the throw and as Taron settled on her legs, she made sure his head was supported on the make shift pillow she had made.

“Thank you, Richard.”

“No problem at all.” He said as he now took a seat beside Robyn’s right side.

“You are ok Taron?”

“That wasn’t as bad as I thought it was going to be.” He admitted as he looked up to Robyn. Taron wasn’t actually lying when he answered Robyn. The light-headedness he had felt as he sat up straight was still there but not as prominent as it had been and he had to admit that lying down took the pressure off his ribs and his shoulder felt more secure. His left hand rested on his stomach and he felt Robyn slip her hand into his.

“You are really cold.” She commented as she held his hand.

“I was a fan of the air-con but not so much now.”

Robyn let go of his hand and grabbing the end of the blanket to her left, she pulled it over his body, making sure he was as covered as much as he could be without covering his face.

“Better?” She asked.

“Keeps the breeze off my arms anyway.”

“Close your eyes and relax as best you can Taron. Don’t be worrying about falling asleep either. If it happens, it happens. I am right here and so is Richard and we are not going anywhere.”

Taron pulled his left arm out from under the blanket and took Robyn’s hand into his again, placing them on his stomach and without saying anything let his eyes close, not really being able to stop them. Just like as when he was sitting, he settled very quickly as he lay against Robyn’s legs. He let a breath fill his lungs, wincing a little as the air went a little too deep, his mind racing as he tried to think of ways he was going to repay Robyn for her kindness and care when they got out of the 7/11. He didn’t think he would ever be able to find a way to do so.


	22. “There are two kinds of people in the world - first those who run away from danger, then there are those who run towards danger, to see if someone needs help.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the love and kudos :)

Even though he had been falling asleep while sitting, Robyn noticed that although Taron had closed his eyes once he lay down, weary green eyes remained open and wide awake, staring straight ahead of him for a long time until they closed fully again, as he struggled to keep awake. He slept somewhat peacefully for a few minutes, before Robyn could see his face crease in his sleep. It was when Taron started to tremble in his light slumber that Robyn started to gently run her fingers through his hair and she hadn’t actually stopped, her thumb running over the left side of his forehead every now and again, that once hot forehead now cold and clammy, his skin pale. Her movements had comforted him quickly and he lay still again. While Robyn ran one hand ran through his hair, the other was settled on his chest, feeling how quickly his breathing changed over the last half an hour, his breathes coming much shallower and quicker now. Robyn had also been constantly checking his pulse, preferring to do it now at his neck rather than his wrist and her concern was increasing tenfold as Taron’s pulse had abruptly changed and each time she went to take it, she found it harder and harder to find, as the strength of his pulse weakened, the beats very faint.

Taron felt secure as he lay on the throw, his head and neck supported by Robyn’s legs and although she had thrown the throw over his body, he still felt a deepening chill. He kept his hand in hers once again, that small gesture keeping him together as time moved ever so slowly around him. He was very glad that Robyn had insisted that he lay down because as time ticked by, he started to feel severely worse, many dizzy spells making his eyes water and his head spin. When sleep was so fast to find him earlier, it evaded him now and he willed it to come so he could have even five minutes where he could leave his wounded body. He had to avoid looking at Robyn, instead keeping his eyes focused on the ceiling, because if he even looked in her blue eyes, the natural apprehension he knew he would see there would break him. He didn’t remember falling asleep but he woke up as Robyn checked his pulse once again at his neck, soft warm fingers resting against his skin.

“Still with me?” Robyn asked him as he looked at her for the first time since he lay down, her hand automatically going to run through his hair and carefully down the left side of his face.

Taron didn’t answer her as he closed his eyes, wishing he hadn’t even had the small sleep, if he could even call it that. However terrible he felt as he lay down first, it was nothing to how horrendous he felt now. Tactics Robyn had taught him to control his breathing no longer worked and he could feel the ache in his chest as his breathes came fast and even with Robyn right beside him, panic had clearly settled into him.

Robyn had to lift her hands from his body as Taron took it on himself to roll onto his left side, just as he had done when the shelf had started to fall on him and bring his knees up to his chest, burying the side of his face into the throw on her legs as he tried to alleviate the pain, his body collapsing under the force of the agony he was feeling. He was vaguely aware of his name being called but he couldn’t comprehend anything at the moment except that he felt like he was ready to pass out, as a sweat pulled to his brow.

Richard was to his knees as he watched his friend suddenly took a turn, a literal turn as he now lay on his side. Robyn called Taron’s name a few times, her right hand going to his side as he curled up against her, but when he didn’t answer her Richard found reason to be anxious.

“Robyn!” He exclaimed looking to her immediately.

She was already ahead of Richards exclaim and had moved her hand to Taron’s hip, the other to his neck to check his pulse, her eyes looking to Richard before going back to Taron as his breathing worsened.

A loud bang and cheer of joy broke through the tension in their aisle.

“About fucking time!” They heard Frankie yell. “Right let’s get this bagged up.”

“Robyn, that’s it. We are out of here soon.” Said Richard as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

“Soon isn’t soon enough for him Richard. Listen to him.” Richard looked at Robyn. “Move closer to him and listen.”

Richard did as Robyn has asked and she saw the fear grow quickly in his eyes. 

“That wheezing noise is him. His breathing is really bad Richard. Really bad. He is frozen and I can barely find his pulse now. God only knows how long it is going to take them to get that money and then I have to help them get out of here.”

“What?”

“It was part of the deal I made with Frankie to come and help Taron. To get out the back door but when I was speaking to the cops, I told them about the back door and how it can only be opened from the inside. I am only hoping they are out there waiting.”

“Jesus Robyn.”

“I had no choice Richard. All I could hear was you shouting Taron’s name. I had to do something to come and help.”

Robyn turned her attention back to Taron as he found her left arm and latched on it, his eyes full of tears looking up to her with what she could only call pure terror and fear. She held onto Taron’s arm tight and gently placed her left hand on his right cheek carefully. “I am right here with you. You will be fine Taron.”

Robyn spoke but she didn’t know if she believed what she had said. Taron had been through near nine hours of torture and she knew they were going nowhere until Frankie was finished collecting all his money. She was also very aware that Taron was quickly going into shock due to all of his injuries and shock was something she could not stop from happening and with an already failing pulse, Taron needed medical attention and he needed it immediately. She really hadn’t expected Frankie and the others to take so long to do what they needed to do and really had thought the police would have made some sort of an entrance by now but they hadn’t.

Taron was clinging to her, and she could feel him shaking, hear the rasping rattle in his chest as he tried to pull some air into his lungs and she knew he was depending on her and waiting for her take his pain away as she had done previously. 

Whatever pain he had felt earlier, it did not compare to the pressure his lungs were under to take in air and he couldn’t help the raspy noises that came from the back of throat as he struggled to breathe. Everything was blurred in front of his eyes and he was aware of nothing around him except Robyn who held his arm tight.

Robyn could feel her composure slowly creeping away, her mind in turmoil as she tried to think. She was used to stressful situations at times in work but those circumstances did not have a man’s life literally in her hands.

Then it clicked in Robyn’s mind. Work. 

She turned to Richard who was still sitting at Taron’s head, his soft features, hard and troubled for his friend.

“I need you to take him.”

“What?” He asked confused.

“I need you to take Taron from me. Come around to my left side and switch places with me.”

“I still really don’t understand.” Replied Richard as he started to move around as Robyn had asked him. “I don’t think you should be leaving him now.”

“Please just help me lift him up and settle him on your legs.”

Together Richard and Robyn managed to carefully lift Taron off her legs and place him back down on Richards, Robyn making sure Taron's whole body was covered with the throw, tucking it tight in around his body. 

“Robyn, can you stop for a minute and talk to me, please!” Begged Richard, stopping her from tucking the throw in around Taron’s shoulders.

Taron was only vaguely aware of being moved and the fretful conversation going on around him, as he dropped in and out of consciousness.

“I am going to get him out of here.” Said Robyn.

Richard could only look at her with a puzzled look. “Normally you are very articulate Robyn but you are going to have to explain that a bit more to me.”

“I am going to get Taron out of her. I have an idea.”

“And that idea is?”

“I need you to watch him.” Robyn ignored his question. “You watch him like a hawk, keep a hand on his side and I need to shout at me if he stops breathing.”

“Shit Robyn!”

“Richard…”

“What the fuck are you going to do?”

“I told you. I am getting him and us out of here. Richard, you need to shout at me if he stops breathing ok?” She waited for his answer. “RICHARD! Tell me you heard me!” She shouted at him.

“I heard you!” He replied with obvious frustration in his voice.

“Keep him safe.”

That was the last thing Robyn said to Richard before she got to her feet and quickly ran down the confectionary aisle and to the fridges where Maggie sat with Jane, Dave and the other customers.

“Robyn, what is going on? Why can I hear you shouting at Richard?” Asked Maggie who had already gotten to her feet as she heard her friend’s voice travel all the way to where she was sitting.

“I need your help. We are getting out of here.”


	23. “Scared is what you're feeling. Brave is what you're doing.”

Maggie knew Robyn was hard to read and kept her emotions intact but in front of her now stood someone who looked frazzled and uneasy.

“Robyn, Taron…” Started Maggie but she was cut off by Robyn.

“I need your help. You told me to come and find you if I need help, well I need your help.”

“Robyn of course I will help you but Taron?” She didn’t need answer when she saw her friends face fall. “Tell me, what can I do.”

“Actually, I need everybody’s help.” Robyn turned to look at everyone sitting on the floor. Jane, Dave, James, David, Ruby and the other customer she hadn’t actually met yet. “I have a plan to get us out of here but I need everybody’s help to do it.”

Dave and Jane got to their feet. “I am ready to go.” Said Dave. “Definitely ready to go.”

“I am good with a brush.” Smiled Jane.

Robyn looked to the others on the floor. “I understand if you don’t want to help. I know the current situation is very scary and we have all seen what happens when you pull shit like I have already done so I can understand why you are reluctant. What I need to do can work with three people but for a better distraction if I had four more, it would be great.”

“Robyn what are you thinking, a distraction?”

“Dave you still have the keys to the back door, right? I don’t remember Frankie taking them off you?” He pulled them out from his pocket. “You are going to cause a distraction in here and while that is going on, I will distract them in the store room and office and get that back door open. There should be police men there waiting to get in here.”

“Are you kidding me? This sounds like a great way to get yourself killed Robyn!” Said Maggie angrily.

“If I don’t do something, Taron is not going to make it out of here Maggie! He is about this close to losing consciousness and he can’t breathe. He needs medical attention and I have not spent the last nine hours sweating blood and tears for that man to crash on me.”

“An extra pair of hands? How about three extra pairs?” Asked David as he stood up with James and Ruby.

“Make that four.” The women who Robyn hadn’t met yet stood up too. “I’m Louise.”

Robyn took a settling breathe. “Thank you. Ok grab all the bottles of large soda, coke, pepsi, sprite and bring them back here. Maggie, I need mint Mentos. As many packets at you have.”

Together the group worked on gathering what Robyn had asked for and brought them back to the fridges.

“What are we doing with all of this?” Asked David.

“We are going to make some science.” Answered Robyn. “When you put Mentos in soda, it explodes and I mean explodes. Ok so here is what we will do. I am going to take two bottles and throw them straight into the office which should flush everyone out. As they come out, everyone is going to set off one bottle first near the make-up aisle, trying to get the four up towards the front of the store. As they move, you will set off the second bottle and then the third, keeping as far from Taron and Richard as you can. When you are making that distraction, I should be able to get to the back door and open it, letting in the police, as long as you keep setting off the soda and Mentos.”

“They have guns.” Said James.

“Yeah they do but it should only take me a minute to get that door open and if you can throw the bottles at the men, it should divert their attention giving the police the time they need to come in and take over.” Robyn looked at the unconvinced faces in front of her. “Look I know this is a hail Mary and I don’t know it if will work but I have to try something. Honestly if you would rather sit on the floor and wait for one of them to come out and decide they are ready to leave and shoot their way out then that’s fine. I really don’t care but this is what I am doing and I am doing it now.”

Robyn picked up two bottles of coke and grabbed one of the many packets of Mentos that Maggie had brought over for her.

“Wait for me.” Said Maggie as she followed Robyn, picking up her own two bottles and packet of mints.

“We are going to help you.” Said Ruby as she walked up to Robyn with the brothers.

“Sure, why not. You seem to have the luck of the Irish behind you. Everything you have done so far has worked.” Louise stood with the others.

“You will need this key and turn it to the left.” Said Dave as he handed Robyn the keys to the 7/11.

“And I’m pretty good with a bottle too.” Said Jane.

Robyn wished she had the time to feel relieved at the help she was getting but she knew she had to act fast.

“Once those Mentos go in, the soda will go everywhere and the more Mentos you put in, the more the coke explodes.”

“So, the more Mentos the better?” Maggie gave Robyn a grin. “I always wanted to be a scientist.”

“Everybody has a rough idea what’s going on right?” Robyn got a chorus of encouraging replies. “Ok let’s go.”

Robyn walked with as much confidence as she could muster towards the back of the store and knew Maggie was on her heels. She turned around to see her right there behind her.

“An extra few bottles thrown into the office can’t hurt right?”

Together the two moved slowly towards the store room, listening to the voices that laughed and hooted with many curse words, both girls certain that Frankie and the others were distracted enough for them to tip-toe closer to the office. They stepped over the remains of the broken wall, pieces of smashed brick thrown everywhere and inched closer to the door of the office.

The two looked at each other and then opened the lids of their two bottles. Robyn held the Mentos in her left hand, Maggie in her right hand and with one more look they dropped six Mentos into their first bottle and picking it up quickly threw it as hard as they could into the office, rushing to get another six Mentos into the second bottle so they could launch it in as well.

Robyn was pleased to see that they managed to get the element of surprise and those happy voices quickly turned to surprised tones before the annoyance and rage set in.

Maggie gave Robyn a quick thumbs up and ran back into the store, joining the others who had all the bottles lined up through the store with the Mentos beside them ready to go, the majority at the front of the store waiting for their cue to start.

“PRETTY!” She heard Frank scream and she didn’t take a second thought to scrambling over the demolished bricks to get further into the store room and to the back door.

She lost her footing on one of the loose bricks and slipped down, the palms of her hands digging into the sharp brick edges and had to clamber over a few before she got to her feet again. She could hear the commotion behind her and another yelp as someone off another soda bottle inside the store.

There were two storage shelves between her and the door and as Robyn heard another raucous from behind her, she pulled the keys from her pocket, picking the key she needed so she was ready to put it in the lock.

The next thing she saw was the floor as she was shoved hard from behind.

“Do you remember when I said I liked you Pretty? Well you are doing nothing right now to make me like you. Is this all your doing?” Robyn rolled over to see Frankie drenched in coke. “I think I like you in this position, should have gotten you there earlier.”

Robyn had pretty quick reflexes and working with children you learnt to avoid obstacles quickly and move without falling over so she was on her feet in seconds and darted behind the shelf before Frankie could actually grab her. She pushed on the shelf, hoping it would knock some of the products off into Frankie but it did nothing to stop him.

“How is that boyfriend of your Pretty? Surely that blood loss has started to take effect.”

Robyn looked past the shelf as another yell came from inside the store.

“This was your idea yeah? It was a good one and it probably would have worked too, if I hadn’t of seen you trying to scuttle over the bricks. Heading for the door?”

“Just testing your escape plan.” Said Robyn as she started to walk backwards.

“Oh yeah? How is that going for us? Think it will work?”

“Should do.”

“Have you taken into account if your body is lying in the way?” Asked Frankie taking one footstep for every one Robyn took.

“Have you taken into account if there are cops on the other side of the door?” Threw Robyn back.

“Yeah I have.” Frankie pulled out his gun and showed it to her.

As Frankie pulled the gun out Robyn took the chance to grab the closest thing to her right hand, which happened to be a can of coke cola and flung it towards Frankie. She didn’t look to see if it had hit him, but turned to try and get to the door. She only knew the can had made its mark when she heard a yelp from Frankie. The door was now four feet away from her and she had the key poised ready to go when once again she was pulled to the ground and the blow that hit her cheek stung and she could feel blood pooling in her mouth. Frankie pulled on her converse and dragged her forwards and Robyn did her best to pull herself from his grip, kicking her feet.

“Oh yeah, I like it when they wriggle.” Laughed Frankie as he batted Robyn’s shoes away but he missed one and Robyn managed to get a hard kick to his face, taking Frankie by surprise.

“Fuck!” He shouted

Now that she was free, Robyn knew that this was going to be her only chance to get to the door so pushing herself up from the ground, she almost jumped the four feet to get to the door. She raided the set of keys, looking again for the one she needed, spitting the blood from her mouth onto the floor and found the key. She could already hear Frankie’s growling enraged curses as she got the key in the lock and turned it to the left.

She had managed to get her hands on the silver handle and started to pull when two hands went around her waist and yanked her hard from the door. She somehow succeeded in pulling the thick metal door as Frankie pulled her, opening it about three inches before her hands slipped off the handle. The two fell to the floor in a huff and Robyn barely got her breathe back before a hard punch knocked the wind out of her, as Frankie hit her hard in the ribs.

“I am going to enjoy this Pretty.” Grinned Frankie as he pinned Robyn’s arms over her head.

“Police, don’t move!” Came a new voice. “I said don’t move!” The voice shouted again.

Robyn found her hands freed as Frankie let her go and she rolled up onto her knees, her hand going to her ribs as they ached after Frankie had hit her.

“Ma’am are you ok?” Robyn felt a hand rest on her left shoulder and she winced as they brushed the scratches on her back. “Ma’am are you ok?”

She turned to see a police officer standing behind her.

“Yeah I am ok. Jesus you cut that bloody close.” She said as she took the out stretched hand that pulled her to her feet.

“Are you Robyn?” The police officer asked recognising the accent from the phone call he had made much earlier in the evening.

“Yeah I am.”

“I am Officer Edwards. You were the one I spoke to on the phone.”

“Oh, right ok. Sorry been a…”

Robyn never finished her sentence, her head turning as she heard Richard scream her name, a scream that was laden with upset and distraught.

“ROBYN! He’s not breathing! TARON’S NOT BREATHING!”


	24. “In the event of an emergency are you prepared to save a life?”

“Guess the bitch is gone then.” Smirked Frankie as he watched Robyn struggle to climb over the remains of the broken wall on the ground before he groaned as a second police officer slipped a pair of hand cuffs onto him.

Robyn couldn’t get over the bricks quick enough and found her feet slipping on shattered pieces that moved as she climbed over the mound of blocks outside the office. Somehow, she managed to stay upright as one brick went from right under her feet and she almost surfed her way out of the store room and back into the store.

“ROBYN!” She heard Richard shout again and she ran the few steps into the confectionary aisle to see Richard sitting as she had left him with Taron still curled up in a ball, his head on his legs, but Richard was ghostly pale, both hands on Taron’s side as he shook him.

Richard looked up to see Robyn running towards him. “He isn’t breathing. I can’t feel him moving.”

Robyn got on her knees at Taron’s back and placed her right hand on his side, while she checked for a pulse with her left hand at his neck, not feeling a pulse or his chest moving. Instinct kicked in for Robyn with energy she didn’t know she had left in her. “Get him on his back. Pull the throw out from under him.” Robyn got her feet and sprinted to where she had left the baskets and quickly routed for the scissors. When she turned back Richard had only just moved Taron onto his back. She ran back over.

“Richard, we have to hurry up! Hold him!” She ordered and grabbing the throw, she pulled it hard from under Taron, Richard really having to hold onto Taron’s body to stop his him from moving as Robyn heaved the throw from under him. Once it was free, she threw the throw behind her and knelt at Taron’s right side. With the scissors she reached over and cut the sling at his right hand and left shoulder and she pulled the material out from under his right arm and flung it to the side. She hurriedly moved his arm down beside his right side and then started to the cut the bottom of his white t-shirt at his belt, slicing through about three inches of material before she dropped the scissors and then gripping his t-shirt in two hands, ripped the material open all the way to his neck, exposing his chest.

“Robyn…” started Richard watching as the tender and kind Robyn became rough and rash with her movements as she tore open Taron’s t-shirt. “Robyn…” He started again only to be cut off by her.

“Taron doesn’t have time for nice and easy Richard. He isn’t breathing.”

She quickly settling herself on her knees beside his right side, making sure her stance was strong and solid and didn’t hesitate as she placed her right hand on the centre of his chest at his breastbone, her left hand resting on top, interlocking her fingers. She started to press down firmly on his chest, counting out loud with each compression, the song Baby Shark running through her mind to keep her on time as she counted.

Once she got to thirty, she moved to Taron’s head, used two fingers of her right hand to tilt his chin back and carefully pinched his nose with her left hand, her palm settled on his forehead to help keep his head tilted back and used the thumb of her right hand, to pull his mouth open and blew twice into his mouth, turning her head after each breath to make sure his chest rose with each one. watching carefully as his chest inflated with the oxygen she was forcing into his lungs.

She then went back to his chest and resumed the compressions as before, counting out loud, ignoring how the effort of each compression felt on her straight arms and level shoulders as she used pure adrenaline to pump the blood around Taron’s body and into his heart, keeping the oxygen flowing. “Come on Taron.” She begged. Robyn was vaguely aware of people standing around her as she administered CPR to Taron, but her focus was sorely on trying to get him breathing again.

Richard watched uneasily as Robyn performed CPR on his friend, something he had ironically only ever seen in a movie or TV show. He couldn’t comprehend how she had the mental capacity to even do something so vital and he could only kneel and watch as she powerfully pushed down on Taron’s chest, counting out loud.

When Robyn got to number seven of her second set of compressions, about half a minute after she started CPR, Taron coughed, his whole body arching as he took a breath of his own.

“Taron, shh take it easy.” Said Robyn as she placed a hand on his chest, and once again found that all too familiar place on his neck to check for a pulse. When she found one, she could feel the relief leave her. “You’re ok Taron. Richard help me to roll him onto his left side. Let’s get him into the recovery position.”

As Robyn went to move his right hand back to his left shoulder, she heard someone speak. “No need, paramedics are here.” Once he was sure Frankie and the other three men were secure in hand cuffs, Officer Edwards moved to where the young woman rushed off too, leaving the rest of his team to check that all the other customers in the store were ok.

Robyn looked up to see two male paramedics walking towards them, with another three behind but she quickly looked back down to Taron who had reached for her hand.

“Hey it's ok.” She soothed holding his hand. “You are going to be ok. Taron you are going to be just fine.” She was vaguely aware of Richard getting up when a police officer came over to him and walking past her to stand with the others behind her.

“Ok Robyn lets leave the paramedics do their job.” Robyn felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned to see Officer Edwards behind her along with Richard, Maggie, Jane and another police officer. “Up you get now.” Robyn than felt two hands go under her arms and she was pulled to her feet, her hand falling from Taron’s.

“No no no, Robyn!” Coughed Taron as he saw Robyn being pulled away from him through blurry eyes, another cough filling his lungs.

“Let me go!” Shouted Robyn as she pulled herself free from the police officer. “Get off me!” She repeated as she turned away from him.

“Everything is ok now Robyn. The police are here now.”

“Bit fucking late, don’t you think!” Yelled Robyn. “Where were you nine hours ago? Don’t touch me.” She recoiled from the police officer as he went to take her arm and knelt back on the floor beside Taron, taking his hand again. “I am here.” She said her other hand going to his face. “I’m not going anywhere.”

She heard the jangle of a bag being placed on the ground and someone knelt beside her.

“Seriously Robyn you have to let the paramedics do their job. You are right in their way”

“You can leave her where she is.” Came a new voice. “You’re the one who gave him CPR right?” Robyn turned her face to the paramedic who sat beside her and she nodded. “I think she has earned the right to stay where she is.”

Robyn looked down to Taron and placed a hand back on his chest. “If you have any oxygen on you, he really needs it.” She said simply to the paramedic beside her. “He has been struggling with his breathing.”

“Can you move to kneel at his head for me?” Asked the paramedic.

Robyn did as she was asked, Taron’s eyes following her as she moved. Everything was a complete and utter blur to him but Robyn was his constant presence and once again she was right by side. He remembered being shuffled from Robyn to Richard, hearing her run away, his friend reassuring him that he would be ok but then everything went black and he woke to feel a horrible pressure on his chest, Robyn kneeling over him. Now there was a bustle of activity around him but he kept his eyes on her the whole time.

“My name is Joe and this is Hugh.”

“I’m Robyn”

“And this is…”

“This is Taron.”

“Taron. Ok. Taron I am going to place his oxygen mask over your face. It will help you.”

Taron heard someone talking to him but as his body burned from the outside in, he couldn’t concentrate on anything but the pain which was why he swatted at his face when he felt something being put on it but a soft hand on his stopped him.

“Shh Taron, it’s ok. It’s just oxygen.” Robyn placed the mask back over his mouth and nose, pulling the elastic around the back of his head, Taron’s right hand falling back down to his side. “Just breathe like we did before. The oxygen will help you.”

“Want to tell me what happened?” Asked Joe as he did a quick glance over the young man’s body in front of him already seeing bruising on his ribs, a bloodied bandage on his right upper arm and dark bruising on his face.

“His right upper arm was hit with a bullet. It didn’t puncture him but left a long deep wound. He has a lost a lot of blood from it and I have wrapped it tight to try and stop the bleeding. A shelving unit that stored candles fell on him, the unit itself didn’t but all the candles did and he also fell on a steel basket which caused the bruising to his ribs. His head has a nasty wound at his hair line and many little nicks, grazes and scratches. He hasn’t drunk anything for me, has been feeling sick, had a number of dizzy spells and a severe headache and has been showing signs of shock in the last half hour. His body temp has seriously fallen and he has been in a lot of pain for a very long time. He did stop breathing and I did one full round of CPR and then seven more compressions before he started breathing again and I found a pulse too right after he came back. I also gave him three paracetamols about seven hours ago and somewhere on the floor I have a pad of paper where I have recorded his pulse and capillary re-fill along with other little notes I made while we’ve been here.”

Joe looked to Robyn, immediately impressed by her thorough explanation of Taron’s injuries, even more by her taking of notes along the way. “Do you know how long he had stopped breathing for before you got to start CPR?” Asked Joe as he pulled some gloves onto his hands.

Robyn looked to Richard who stood nervously with Maggie to the side, having been moved by a police officer, just not being as brave as Robyn in protesting to get back to Taron. “When I shouted at you was when I couldn’t feel his chest moving any more.”

“Maybe thirty seconds?”

“Did he have a pulse?” Joe pulled a stethoscope from his bag and pressed it against Taron’s chest, listening to his lungs first and then his heart.

“When I checked him, no I couldn’t find one.”

“And after that one round of CPR he started breathing again?”

“Yeah he did.”

“And you felt a pulse?”

“Yeah.”

“Ok great. He was only unresponsive for about a minute and can you tell me anything about his medical history, any allergies he has?”

Robyn looked to Richard. “No allergies as far as I know.”

“No reaction to medication in the past?” Asked Joe looking to Richard, who shook his head.

“That oxygen is helping with his breathing; his lungs are strong and I can feel his pulse too. Ok Hugh, let’s get Taron set up on an IV line and some morphine.” Instructed Joe. “I am going to shine a little light in your eyes Taron.” He explained as he pulled the small light from his kit on the floor and moved up to Taron’s head, Taron immediately flinching at the bright light. “Ok pupils are dilating and reacting to light.” Joe moved to check over the wound on his forehead. “You patch this up?” He asked Robyn who nodded back. “Quick thinking by cutting the plasters thinly and positioning them in an X.” Joe looked over the rest of Taron’s face, satisfied that the bruising didn’t need to be looked at further. “Taron I just want to check this bruising on your side.”

Even with the oxygen mask over his face, Robyn could still hear Taron’s cry of protest, Joe giving him a sympathetic look.

“I did make an attempt to get some ice on his ribs.”

“Anything would have helped. They are not broken, nicely bruised though. I am not going to touch his arm. You have it bandaged up and I don’t want to stop any blood clotting that has already started so I will just wrap another bandage around it for security and leave it for the doctors at the hospital to look at. How is that IV coming Hugh.”

“All in. Gonna start the morphine now.”

“Robyn could you hold the IV bag for Hugh, keep it up high?”

She did as she was asked and took the bag of fluid from Hugh in her left hand and held it up, giving Hugh two free hands to get some morphine from his kit. “That morphine will kick in real quick Robyn and give him immediate relief.” Joe looked at Robyn who was gently running her fingers over Taron’s forehead, keeping him calm as he lay on the cold floor, Joe seeing that the two kept as much eye contact as possible. “You have done an amazing job with him. Your first aid knowledge has saved his life, particularly your CPR.”

“I am FAR trained ‘cos I work in a day care.”

“Yeah I can tell. You have been quite resourceful too with the materials you had in the store. Sanitary pads?” He asked as he pulled a bandage from his bag and wrapped it over what Robyn had already put on Taron’s arm.

“Yeah, figured it was the best to use.”

“Best thing in the store. I am just going to make sure his arm is wrapped really well before we move him.”

“I did have his arm in a sling until he needed CPR. I had to cut it off.”

“You did great Robyn. You really did. Quick thinking and not panicking. You can breathe now. He is going to be fine.” He placed a hand on her shoulder, giving her some encouragement. “He has such trust in you. His eyes haven’t left yours since you moved behind his head. I can see that your relationship is very strong. How long have you two been together?”

Robyn looked up to Joe. “I only actually met Taron about nine hours ago. His friend Richard called for help when Taron got caught under the shelving unit and I went to help.” She caught the surprise in his face. “Honestly, I have never met him before. I just happened to be in the right place at the right time.”

“Seriously?” Asked Joe taken back.

“Yeah.”

“I just thought you were more. You seem so close.”

“Ok morphine in.” Interrupted Hugh.

“Great. Taron you are going to feel a relief from the pain in the next few minutes. Hugh do you want to go and get that stretcher from the ambulance for me?”

“The front door is open now, if you want to go that way. It will be quicker.” Said Officer Edwards. He had asked his team to carry on with their arrest, bringing Frankie and the other three men to the police station for questioning while he remained in the store. He had seen the bunch of keys on the floor and given them to another officer who opened the front of the store giving them access to the carpark and where they had parked the police cars and the ambulance.

“You two have really never met?” Asked Joe as he turned to his kit again and opened the zip and pulled out a small packet that had a foil blanket inside.

“No. Just today.”

“It amazing how much he trusts you. He really listens to you but then if you have been helping him for nine hours in such a stressful situation that trust can quickly build too.” Said Joe as he opened the packet and pulled out the blanket.

“We have been through a lot over the last few hours.”

“Will you move around to his other side, help me cover him. He is definitely cold.” Robyn moved around the Taron’s left side, keeping the IV bag up as she helped Joe to cover Taron. “I see you didn’t escape a few bumps and bruises either. Can you look at me for a moment?”

While he had been making sure Taron was ready to be transferred to the stretcher and brought to the hospital, he had noticed the bruising on Robyn’s head. As Robyn looked at him, he brought out his little light and reached over and shone it in her eyes. “What happened there?” He pushed her hair back to get a better look at the cut on her forehead.

“Got a little too smart with the guys with the guns and one used a gun to do that.”

“Ahh I see. Headache?” Asked Joe.

“Yeah a small one.”

A rattling stopped him from investigating further as Hugh wheeled the stretcher towards them and quickly popped it down to ground level, Joe moving out of the way so it could be placed alongside Taron.

“We could do with an extra pair of hands just to get Taron onto the stretcher.” Asked Joe, Richard immediately stepping forward with Officer Edwards. “We will take him over onto the stretcher so if you two could lift from the left side we will be able to get him up. Robyn can you stand at his head and hold the IV bag for me please.”

Doing as she was asked, Robyn stood up and held the IV bag.

“On my count. One, two, three, lift.”

Together the four men carefully lifted Taron and placed him on the stretcher, Joe getting the straps clicked together to secure Taron onto the stretcher before he popped it up again to full height.

“Right we are going to bring Taron to hospital while our colleague’s stay where and check anyone else who needs medical attention.”

Robyn was so caught up with Taron that she hadn’t even realised there were other paramedics in the store or that all the customers, Richard, Maggie, Dave and Jane were crowded around herself and Taron, and she hadn’t even seen the other police men who were scattered around the store.

“And my team will just get contact details off everyone so we can contact you all if we need to for statements though I am sure the camera footage of the store will be enough for us.”

“Robyn are you coming with me and Hugh with Taron?” Asked Joe as he started to wheel the stretcher away, Hugh taking the IV bag off her as they moved.

“Richard will probably want to go with him.” She said looking at him. She could see how upset he looked every time he glanced their way and knew for certain he would want to go with his friend. “They came into the store together; they are best friends.”

“No Robyn, Taron will want you with him. You have been the one who has taken care of him.”

“I have room for two in the back of the ambulance but I need to go now. Taron needs to go now. So, if you are coming with Taron, then let’s go.”

“Then let’s go.” Confirmed Richard as he started to walk and follow the stretcher. “Robyn, are you coming?” He asked as she fell behind.

“Yeah give me two minutes. Go, go with Taron. I will be right there.”

Richard jogged a little to catch up with the paramedics as they made their way through the store.

Robyn turned to look at Officer Edwards. “I am really sorry for shouting at you back there. Really sorry.” She apologised. “I should have explained why I needed to stay with Taron rather than pulling away and while we are at it, so sorry for my attitude at the door after you got into the store. Really sorry for that too.”

The police man shook his head. “You don’t have to apologise. When I got back here, I understood why the situation was so tense so like I said no need.”

Robyn accepted the handshake from the police man and then walked the two footsteps down towards all the people who had helped her. “I don’t think I can put into words and thank you for what you did to help me get to the back door to open it. You all took a chance on a kids science experiment.”

“And it worked.” Smiled Maggie. “You got him out. You got us out.”

“Thank you so much for taking the risk, All of you.” Robyn hoped all the customers could hear the appreciation in her voice. “Maggie, I don’t know if I will see you before I have to go tomorrow, well today.” She corrected.

“Don’t worry about that now. Go out to that ambulance and go to the hospital with Taron and Richard. Get yourself checked out and then worry about going home. You can always go home the next day.” Maggie pulled Robyn in for a hug. “You have seen him through this far, make sure you see him through to the end. Now go!” Maggie gently pushed Robyn away. “Go!”

Robyn didn’t need telling twice. She stopped to pick up the note pad she had been using to write down Taron’s vitals and then took to a jog and made her way out the front of the 7/11, nearly ten hours after she had entered. She headed towards the ambulance, the two paramedics getting Taron inside quickly, Richard waiting at the door for her.

“Up you come.” He said and she accepted the hand he held out as she stepped up into the back of the ambulance, taking the seat that Joe indicated to, Richard sitting beside her.

The doors of the ambulance closed and Joe quickly further secured Taron so he wouldn’t move on the ten-minute drive to the hospital. As he watched worried green eyes flutter back and forth, Joe had a feeling his patient was looking for Robyn so he moved from where he was sitting.

“I think Taron is looking for you.” He explained. “You sit up there with him. I can work from here too.”

Robyn didn’t need telling twice and moved to sit right beside Taron’s head, taking his left hand into hers being very careful of the IV that hung beside her. With her right hand free she was still able to reach his forehead and brushed his hair away. “Told you, you could make it.” Robyn knew the morphine had definitely kicked in as Taron managed a small smile. “Close your eyes, Taron. It’s ok to do so now.”

Taron didn’t need to be told twice. His body was responding to the effects of the pain medication he was given and although he could still feel a lot of pain, it was slowly becoming more tolerable and with Robyn’s hand in his once more, he could finally feel himself relax a little.


	25. “Your emotions are the slaves to your thoughts, and you are the slave to your emotions.”

“You know the back of your t-shirt is all blood Robyn.” Joe had been completing a few extra test’s on Taron, recording vitals as he went, pleased to see that Taron’s pulse had returned almost to normal and the oxygen had immensely improved his breathing, when he noticed the dark red splotches on her shoulder. “Is that from Taron?”

“No that is actually my blood.”

“Do I need to check you over too? A head injury and now blood too?”

“Remember when I was telling you about my smart mouth earlier?” Joe nodded as he checked Taron’s IV bag. “Yeah I didn’t learn after the first time and was pushed up against a broken glass shelf.”

“Jesus Robyn.” Joe stopped what he was doing and turned to look at her, Robyn’s eyes still on Taron’s. “Any other hidden injuries I should know about?”

“Well… Might have got a few knocks off Frankie, the guy who robbed the store, when I made a dash to try and open the back door.”

“He hit you?” Asked Joe.

“Got one to my left cheek and one to my stomach.”

“Bastard.” Cursed Joe. “If you excuse my French.” He added. Satisfied that Taron was stable, warm and getting substantial pain relief, he sat down beside Richard with Robyn to his right. His concern for the young women, who seemed to have endless energy to burn, was growing as more details of the happenings inside the 7/11 came to light.

“Seriously Robyn?” Asked Richard. “You really are a magnet for danger.”

“In fairness I do tend to bring most of it on myself.” She admitted still focusing on Taron, her hand resting on the foil blanket over his chest, her own breathing falling in time with his. “Only I can be blamed for what I did in the store.”

“We would still be in there if it wasn’t for you. Taron would be still under that shelf bleeding.” Spoke up Richard.

“Seems like you took a lot of risks in there, maybe some you didn’t need to take, resulting in those injuries you picked up. Mind if I take a look at that shoulder?” He asked as he pulled off the gloves he had on and put on a fresh pair.

“No go ahead and I don’t regret what I did in the store. If I hadn’t of argued and bargained and gave those smart remarks, the outcome would have been much different. I can take a bruise or two.” Robyn moved back a little so Joe could reach her but she could still reach Taron’s hand. It was a connection she felt she needed to keep with him.

“Or two.” Repeated Joe, seeing the blue and purple blemishes on her cheek as she turned her face for a moment as she moved to sit closer to him.

“I will just have to pull my t-shirt over my head.” She explained. “You won’t be able to get to my shoulder otherwise.”

“You sure that’s ok?” Asked Joe knowing she was sitting in an ambulance with three men.

“Well it was Taron and Richard who cleaned my shoulder so they have already seen my back and you’re a paramedic so I’m good to do this.” Robyn let go of Taron’s hand and pulled her t-shirt over her head and under her chin just as she had done before, taking his hand once again, feeling a little squeeze from him.

“Richard you cleaned her shoulder?” Asked Joe as he saw the same style of plasters on Robyn’s shoulder that he had seen on Taron’s forehead.

“Well Taron did but I put the plasters on. I had already helped Robyn with Taron’s head so I just copied what she did though she did explain as we went along.”

“Again, I commend your first aid skills Robyn. Bet the boys were surprised to have to use a sanitary pad.”

Robyn could hear Richard laughing behind her. “It was a definite first.”

“I will take these plasters off before I remove the pad.” Explained Joe as he started to lightly pull at the brown plaster. “You been out in the sun by any chance Robyn?” Asked Joe as he couldn’t help but notice how red her shoulders were.

“How did you guess?”

“You’re Irish, yeah?” He watched as Robyn nodded her head. “Pale Irish skin tends to burn. The sun in Florida is very dangerous and that sunburn is quite red and raw.” Joe carefully pulled the plasters from around the sanitary pad that Richard had put on her shoulder.

Robyn winced as Joe pulled the last bit of plaster from her shoulder, feeling the sting as he carefully checked the scratches on her back.

“That one at the edge is going to need a stitch or two Robyn. It is a little deep. You said you were pushed against a glass shelf?”

“Yeah, pushed into it and then lifted a little too.”

“That would definitely cut into your skin” Said Joe as he examined the longest scratch. “What did you use to clean this out?”

“I made up a saline solution. Every cut and graze we cleaned were wiped with that salt water, on Taron and Richard too.”

Joe shook his head as he pulled a clean sterile wound dressing out from the drawers beside him and covered the wound on Robyn’s shoulder. “Once again Robyn you surprise me with your first aid tricks.” Joe sealed off the dressing with some surgical tape but took a look at her scorched shoulders, feeling the heat off them even through the glove on his hand. “You need to be very careful around the sun. You are going to feel that for a few days. We can get you some aloe vera gel in the hospital which will take the sting away. You can pull your t-shirt back down.”

“My skin was brown.”

“Well it’s red now.”

“Believe it or not, I actually have been careful.” Robyn fixed her t-shirt. “I was taking advantage of my last evening that I got to spent on the beach and just happened to fall asleep while doing it.”

“Do you always have an answer back for everything?” Laughed Joe.

“Why yes of course. You can see why I get into trouble sometimes.”

“Absolutely.” Joe turned to Richard. “Let me give you a quick check too.”

While Joe completed some tests on Richard, Robyn turned her attention back to Taron, who looked almost peaceful with his eyes closed and carefully took his hand again. She knew Joe had told her she could breathe and relax and she was more than grateful that Taron was now in the safe hands of professionals but she was still feeling the adrenaline running through her blood, especially after giving Taron CPR. It was the first time she ever had to use that skill and at the time she didn’t even think about it, but just did it and she had managed to get Taron breathing again and breathing again quickly. She could feel the ache in her shoulders and she knew she would have a bruise on her right hand from the pressure she had to use for the compressions on Taron’s chest. She could also feel a slight shake in her hands, one that hadn’t had the chance to appear until now as she was running on built up energy.

She felt someone take her left hand and looked to see Joe crouched down beside her.

“It’s ok to feel like this Robyn. Now that you are sitting and thinking, it’s just the effects of the traumatic experience you have been through. I’m starting to get a picture of what happened in that store and it is ok for you to feel overwhelmed and a sudden flood of emotions. It is natural. You have never had to do CPR before, have you?”

Robyn shook her head.

“It was probably a little easier as you don’t actually know Taron but that does not make it any less of a distressing experience. You did it brilliantly Robyn. You got him back breathing in a minute and that is not something I come across very often and you haven’t hurt him. Of course, he will be sore from the compressions but I am sure you are feeling it too, right?” He looked to her right hand to see the bruising on the back of her hand. “You do bruise easily, don’t you? What you did, many people don’t have the balls to do even with their training but I have a feeling you just did it, without question. It’s not easy to do. You have someone’s life literally in your hands and believe me, even the professionals feel shaky afterwards. I will get someone to talk to you in the hospital, if you would like, just to talk through what happened but trust me, he is alive because of you and not just the CPR. Just don’t push the emotions to the side. It’s really important that you don’t do that. You’re going to be fine. That strong independent woman I see before me will just be more determined than before after all of this.”

“Thanks Joe.” Robyn felt him give her hand a rub between his two gloved hands.

“I have been there Robyn; many times, and it doesn’t get any easier. Just think about why you did what you did. You did it to save his life.” He gave her fingers a light squeeze and stood up. “I am going to check his vitals again.” He moved closer to Taron. “Good. He is getting some colour back and pulse is much stronger. We will be at the hospital soon. Hugh would have already called our case in so the doctors will be ready to take Taron in when we arrive.” Robyn nodded glad to be able to see for herself that a little pink tint had filled Taron’s previously paled cheeks, her hands steadier than before, so thankful for the paramedic for giving her a little encouraging pep talk which she needed badly. “And you and Richard will have to be checked over too by the doctors.”

Again, Robyn nodded not looking to Joe but keeping an eye on Taron’s closed eye lids as they fluttered and she automatically moved to brush her fingers through his hair, happy to see his face relax into her touch. Without thinking she started to gently hum, words soon following as she softly sang. “Blue jean baby, L.A lady, seamstress for the band, pretty eyed, pirate smile, you’ll marry a music man…”

She stopped when she saw Taron open his eyes, green tired eyes looking to her. He lifted his right hand and started to move the oxygen mask from his face but Robyn placed her two hands on his stopping him.

“Ah ah ah Taron. Don’t move, chicken. You need that.”

He shook his head at her and taking her hands away from his, she let him move it himself down to his chin. “You’re cheating.” He whispered. “We said no singing until I could hit the high notes.”

Robyn could only smile at his own little smirk, the tiniest of glints in his eyes and she took the mask from his hand and placed it back over his nose and mouth. “We can settle this later. No more talking.”

“Cheater.” Said Taron through his mask.

“You have no idea. Reverse phycology champion too.”

“Morphine has kicked in then Taron.” Commented Joe as he watched the verbal exchange between the two, accepting the nod he received from the young man. “How’s the pain?”

Taron pulled the mask down from his face again. “Still there but nowhere like it was.”

“Great. We’re nearly at the hospital. Leave that mask on and just rest.”

Doing as he was asked Taron put the mask back on, inhaling the fresh air into his lungs, the relief he felt from it almost unbelievable. He knew the morphine he had been given was also the reason why he felt a little like he was floating but he would take floating over sinking in pain. It was the first time he had been somewhat aware of what was going on around him, words, sentences and voices drifting through his head before this, and the first time a single nudge didn’t cause a ripple of pain to travel through him. He had been vaguely aware of the paramedic speaking to Robyn beside him and he also knew she hadn’t let go of his hand once since he had been brought into the ambulance, in the same way that she had held his arm in the 7/11 and it was a touch of protection that he was very quickly getting used too. He had also very much cherished the verse of Tiny Dancer she had quietly sang beside his ear, her voice melodious, enjoying the easy banter she let him have with her over their singing. He couldn’t help the small sigh that left his lips, as something else he was getting used to was the feeling of her fingers running so lightly through his hair, the tips of her fingers massaging his scalp gently.

“Ok we are just pulling into the ambulance entrance now.” Joe double checked that Taron was ready to be transferred from the back of the ambulance and into the hospital. “We are going into the A&E department. Robyn they are going to take Taron straight to have a CT scan where they will check for any internal injuries and concussion and then he will get an X-ray for his chest for those ribs just to be sure they are not broken. The doctors will then take a look at his arm and just clean him up. You won’t be able to go with him Robyn.”

“Yeah I kinda figured that.”

“You and Richard will go and get check out by a doctor. Is there any way we can contact Taron’s family to let them know what has happened?”

“They took our phones at the 7/11 and we haven’t gotten them back.”

“I am sure Officer Edwards will sort that out for you.”

“I won’t be able to go and see him once all of his tests are done, will I?” Asked Robyn sadly. “I am not family.”

“I think due to the circumstances Robyn, you will be able to see him. I would really like to get in contact with his family though. I will try and touch base with the Officer at the scene and see if he can bring your phones over here. Just so we can get his medical history.” The back doors of the ambulance opened. “Robyn can I get you and Richard to leave first and then we can get Taron out.”

“Yeah of course.” Robyn stood up and looked down to Taron, whose eyes were now open, looking wide at her. She gave his hand a squeeze. “Joe and Hugh are going to get you out of the ambulance. Richard and I will be out here waiting for you.”

She let go of his and, feeling Taron grip her fingers a little before he actually let go and she took Richard’s hand again as he helped her down the steps of the ambulance and the two stood to the side while the paramedics moved the stretcher out of the door and onto the ground, Hugh once again holding the IV line up.

“We can all go together and then the doctors will bring Taron to CT.”

The group walked into the doors of A&E, immediately met by a doctor in white coat and two nurses in blue scrubs.

“Hey Joe, is this Taron?” Asked the doctor.

“Yeah Steve. This is Taron and his friends Robyn and Richard.”

“Hey, I am Doctor Hart. So, Joe…”

“He was caught under a falling shelving unit from which many glass candles fell on top of him, the shelf itself not actually landing on him. He is responding well to the oxygen and we started an IV as he had no fluids. We also gave him some morphine which has helped with the pain but he is still in quite a lot. Bullet wound to the right arm, which I haven’t touched as it was bandaged and I didn’t want to open it and stop any blood clotting that had already started. He has badly bruised ribs and a deep head wound from a glass candle, possible concussion. He lost consciousness and stopped breathing for about thirty seconds before CPR was administered. After one full round of compression including two breathes, he regained consciousness and was breathing with a good pulse. He was out for about a minute. He has been alert in the ambulance, more than likely exhausted.”

“Ok great thanks Joe, we got it from here. Family been contacted? Medical history?”

“I am going to work on that now. Their phones were taken from them in the store so I am going to ring the cop’s station and try and get in contact with the Officer so I can get the phones and we can call his family. As far as his friends know, no allergies.”

While the paramedic and the doctor had been talking, Taron had been transferred to a hospital trolley bed with help from one of the nurses and two more doctors, while the other nurse was writing down on a fresh chart for Taron what Joe had been saying. His IV was hung on the bed, the oxygen mask removed from his face and the foil blanket pulled from his body.

Robyn could see the panic starting to build in Taron as his eyes flickered back and forth to all the people who were surrounding him and moving him, an upsetting groan leaving his lips when he was pulled from one bed to another. She moved beside him quick, making sure she was in his eye line.

“Shh it's ok Taron.” She placed a hand on his chest, getting a quick flashback to earlier when she was pumping his heart, but shook the image from her head her other hand finding his. “Hey it’s ok.”

Taron felt pain building once again as he was jolted from one bed to another uncomfortably, his body shivering as the blanket was tugged off him but there was Robyn beside him, her hands warm on his cold body, her words soothing him.

“This his girlfriend?” Asked Doctor Hart as he came to stand beside Taron with Joe.

“No this is Robyn. She was the one who gave him CPR and kept him awake over the past few hours.”

“Hello Robyn. Doctor Hart.” He held out his hand to shake Robyn’s which she did. “We are going to take him for his CT now and his X-ray and get him cleaned up. While Taron is getting checked out, you and…”

“…Richard.”

“You and Richard will be seen by a doctor too.”

“Can I see him when he is done please?” Robyn looked to the doctor. “I know I am not family but I have been with him since he was caught under the shelf.”

“Once he had been thoroughly examined and he is settled in a room, then of course you can. I will make sure you get to see him.”

“Richard too?” Asked Robyn.

“Yes, Richard too but now we really need to help Taron, Ok Ruth let’s get him to CT.”

The nurse who was holding Taron’s chart, clipped it to the bottom of the bed and with one of the other doctor’s help, started to push the bed towards two double doors down the corridor.

“No wait, wait, Robyn!”

It was such a heart-wrenching cry that Robyn didn’t even have to ask the doctor and nurse to stop pushing the bed, they did it automatically, Taron trying to get to his elbows, but falling back in pain as his upper right arm gave way in protest. She was by his side in seconds, her hands on his shoulders, pushing him down gently.

“Shh Taron, don’t move. You are going to pull our your IV. Taron you need to go and get your CT scan done. The doctors are going to bring you. Doctor Hart is going to go with you and look after you.” She could see that fear in his eyes once again. “You are in the best hands now Taron and when you have had all your scans and your arm has been seen too, I will come and see you. We have a singing deal remember? I am not letting you break that deal.” She placed two hands on his face and bending down, left a soft kiss on his forehead. “You are going to be just fine. It’s one more hurdle to cross but believe me, this one will be the easiest. I will see you soon. Ok.” Taron swallowed and nodded, seeing the promise she made in her eyes. “Ok. The doctors will take you now.”

Robyn ran her right thumb over his left cheek before she stepped away from the bed, Ruth and the other doctor along with Doctor Hart taking Taron through the double doors and out of her sight.

“You really have a way with people, Robyn, with Taron. He really is in the best hands.”

“Yeah I know that. He has just been through a lot and it’s just going into the unknown.”

“Without you.” Added Joe. “Taron has had you with him by his side all night and suddenly you are not there. It is upsetting for him.”

“So, these two need a check over too Joe?” The other doctor who had helped to move Taron onto the bed stood with the small group.

“Yes, please Phoebe. This is Robyn and Richard. Both need a check over. Richard has a few cuts on his arms from glass and he has had a bump to the head too. No concussion though.”

“Ok Richard this is Jenny.” Phoebe introduced the other nurse. “She is going to go and double check those cuts so if you want to go with her, Jenny you can to room three.”

Richard turned to look at Robyn, finding it just as uneasy as Taron at being separated from each other.

“When you guys are finished, there is a waiting room through the double doors and you can wait there until you can go and see Taron.” Explained the Doctor, seeing the apprehension in their body language at they looked to each other. “You can both wait together.”

“Go on Richard. I will see you in the waiting room.” Assured Robyn, feeling her own relief at knowing she didn’t have to wait alone and that she could sit with Richard.

Richard took a step to Robyn and engulfed her in a hug, gently rubbing her back, avoiding her shoulder, pleased to feel Robyn hugging him back just as tight.

“See you in the waiting room.” He said as he let her go.

“If you want to follow me Richard.”

The nurse turned to walk left down the corridor and Richard followed her.

“And Robyn here,” Continued Joe looking to Phoebe. “She will need a stitch or two in her left shoulder and has had a knock to the head, no concussion either. She had also had a blow to the face, that’s left a bruise. Robyn also gave Taron CPR.” Joe raised an eyebrow to Phoebe, hoping Robyn hadn’t noticed. “And she had a bruise on her right hand that could do with some ice. Robyn also mentioned getting punched in the stomach too and she spent too much time in the sun yesterday and needs a lot of aloe gel on her shoulders.”

“Thanks Joe.” Phoebe had quickly caught onto Joe’s raised eyebrow. As well as a doctor, Phoebe was a trained councillor and the signal she got from Joe meant Robyn needed a little pick me up. “Ok Robyn, if you want to follow me, we are going to go through the double doors, to exam room six.”

Before she left, Robyn turned to Joe and held out her hand for a handshake. “Thank you for everything you did for Taron.”

“You had better thank yourself too Robyn. You saved him.” Joe shook her hand. “Look after yourself. No more smart mouthing ok?”

Robyn smiled. “Yeah ok.”

“I am going to try and get your phones back. I will ring the cops and go from there”

“Thank you.”

Robyn watched as Joe walked away from her and out the A&E doors back to the ambulance.

“Robyn do you want to come with me and I can have a look at you?”

“Yeah of course.”

Robyn followed the Doctor through the double doors and into examination room six beside the doors on the right. That adrenaline that had been keeping her on her toes had deflated and she suddenly felt drained as she took a seat on the bed in the room that the doctor directed her too, her thoughts constantly on Taron.


	26. “Don't be afraid of being scared. To be afraid is a sign of common sense. Only complete idiots are not afraid of anything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Just wanted to pop on to say thank so much for all the reads, comments and kudos. There is actually only four chapters left of Under Pressure..... But I have a sequel which I am working on. The story has kept me sane during these last few weeks so once Under Pressure is finished, there will be another. Erm I am not too sure if that is a spoiler or anything but hey, too late now. Thank you again. Suze :) x

Taron knew there was a reason why he was inside the cylinder tube, in a hospital gown that he had been quickly changed into but it did not make the experience any less claustrophobic or frightening.

“Taron just relax. I know it’s quite restricting but we are nearly done. Close your eyes, it helps.”

Doing as was suggested, Taron closed his eyes but it didn’t make any change to how he was feeling, the noise of the CT machine not helping with his rising anxiety or still pounding head. Even though the morphine had eased the immediate burn of his injuries, the effort of getting into the hospital gown with the help of the nurse, had nudged and bumped him, and he was finding it hard to lay still as twinges he had forgotten he had were quickly coming back to him. There were a number of tests that were taken before he even got onto the bed for the CT scan and he had been poked and probed uncomfortably.

“Taron, I promise we are nearly done but I really need you to lay still for me.” Came the voice of the doctor through the speaker.

Being in the ambulance had been such a relief for Taron, knowing he was not laying on a floor in a 7/11 crippled in pain but in a safe environment and although he knew he was safe in the hospital too, the chaotic craziness of being moved back and forth, changed out of his clothes so hurriedly and now being confined to a CT scanner was just a step taken too far too quickly and he could feel that all too familiar tightening of his chest, tears pooling at the corner of his eyes.

He still only had fragmented memoires of what had actually happened in that last hour in the store, the last thing he could clearly remember was being lifted onto the stretcher and more clearly his conversation with Robyn in the ambulance about singing. He was definitely sure that Robyn had done something for him, recalling her standing over him at one point, her two hands on his chest and having seen Joe, the paramedic, talking to her in the ambulance in a very supportive manner and as there were a few minutes that were a complete blank to him, he could only imagine what Robyn got up too during that time.

“Ok Taron, we are all done. We’ll come and get you out now.”

He heard the door to the CT room open.

“How you doing?” Asked Doctor Hart as he moved to the machine and pressed the button that moved the bed out.

“Glad to be out of there.” Replied Taron as the doctor came into view.

“I’ll bet. It’s good news though Taron. We don’t need to go to X-ray any more.”

That piece of information came as a relief to Taron. He really didn’t want to be lying down flat on his back for another twenty minutes.

“And I am happy to tell you that everything looks good, nothing to be too concerned about. No broken bones, no internal bleeding and just a slight concussion. Your lungs are clear and I can’t see any long-term damage from that bullet wound on your arm, though it will need some stitches.” The doctor moved closer to Taron. “That young lady who gave you CPR was very quick with her actions and because she was so quick in reviving you, you are been extremely lucky. There are no broken ribs and I am even surprised to see no damage at all to your sternum. You will definitely feel the effects of the compressions, your chest will be quite sore and you will find it hard to take a deep breath but believe me, it’s not often I see a case like yours and it is not because she didn’t do the CPR properly. You wouldn’t be here if she didn’t.”

Taron was finding it very difficult to retain what the doctor was saying. His instincts were right. Robyn had been saving his life, literally saving his life.

Doctor Hart placed a hand on Taron’s left shoulder, watching a river of emotions run over his face. “You didn’t know she had done that did you?” He asked and was met with fretful eyes and a brief shake of his patient’s head. “I thought you knew. They way Joe spoke about it so openly led me to believe you knew she had given you CPR. Oh, hell Taron.” Doctor Hart crouched down to Taron’s eye level. “Please listen to me ok? First and foremost, you will make a full recovery. You are very physical fit young man and with a lot of rest and recuperation you will be back to doing what you are used to doing in a few weeks. I am really happy with your CT results. You don’t need to worry at all about the after-effects of the CPR Taron. We will monitor you over the next twenty-four hours but I really don’t foresee any complications. The reason why you stopped breathing was due to a number of factors which all added up because of your injuries you sustained. The knock to your head, coupled with the wound to your shoulder along with the time you were in that store caused you to go into shock which was your body’s way of protecting itself but with Robyn’s quick thinking she really spared you a lot of complications. You are a very lucky man. I have seen patients come in with less serious injuries than yours but their examination has not gone as well.”

Taron could only close his eyes as his listened to the doctor’s news. Everything was once again becoming too much for him to get a grasp off and his voice of reason was nowhere near him.

“Look at me Taron.” Asked the doctor. “Look at me.” He repeated, watching as the fingers of Taron’s left hand opened and closed a few times, the obvious tension building quickly but he opened his eyes. “I don’t want you thinking about any of that right now. All you need to know is that you are going to be ok. You’ll be back on your feet in a few days.”

Taron managed a nod and the doctor stood to his feet and unbuckled the safety belt around his waist.

“The girl you came in with…”

“Robyn.” Taron just about managed to say her name through trembling lips.

“Yes, your Robyn is quite a remarkable woman. She is held high in Joe’s opinion too. It’s not easy to preform CPR on someone and to do it with such professionalism too. Taron, I know I have given you a lot of information and it’s not something I would normally do but because you have had one hell of a night, I thought you would appreciate some positive news. I am going to get you out of here now and into a room and get some more pain medication into you.”

The door opened and Ruth, the nurse, who had helped Taron change into the hospital gown came in with another hospital bed. “We’re ready to take him.”

“Fantastic. Ok Taron, we are going to get you onto this bed, move you to an examination room and then I am going to have a look at that shoulder and head.”

Doctor Hart was going to ask him to see if he could walk as the room was very close, but seeing the pure exhaustion in his patients face, he knew he wouldn’t risk it. He helped Ruth to lock the bed in place and took the IV from the CT bed and placed it on the other one. The door opened again and the CT specialist walked in, ready to help move Taron.

“Ok Taron, if you can shuffle over for me, we can help you the rest of the way.”

He found himself in that all too familiar blur of activity but somehow managed to move from the CT bed and onto the softer mattress of the hospital bed, laying back onto the pillow behind his head.

“You can relax Taron.” Said Ruth, the nurse as she stood at the top of the bed. “Just lay back and let us take care of you.”

Taron watched as the lights on the ceiling moved as he was wheeled from the CT room to another room. He was just exhausted in every way possible. His body ached, his head throbbed and his arm stung. The sheets of the hospital bed felt cool on his body through the thin material of the hospital gown and the softness of the pillow was so inviting, he found his eyes closing with weariness. He just didn’t have the energy to think as much as he needed to, the doctors words a jumbled mess in his head.

Doctor Hart had noticed the quick decline in his patient, knowing it had a lot to do with unexpected information he had just received and he was kicking himself for telling Taron about how he was given CPR. He had honestly thought Taron had knew and when he saw the shock in his face, it was obvious he didn’t and he had no option but to divulge sensitive news in the most unpredicted way. It was not the way he ever wanted to tell his patient how they were doing.

Ruth helped him to lock the bed in place in the examination room and then he turned to the box of gloves at the wall and pulled out a pair, turning to Taron who lay back with his eyes closed. Now that he was able to take in Taron’s appearance, he was surprised he was even still awake. What he thought was bruising under his eyes, was actually just very dark circles of fatigue. He took a quick glance with his eyes over his head and had to give the young man credit for his pain tolerance.

“Can you get me a suture kit please Ruth and let’s get some more pain relief for Taron.” He looked at the IV bag. “And can you can grab another IV bag for me. Let’s also get some oxygen into him too. I am happy with his lungs but with after the CPR, it will help. Ok Taron, I am just going to do a quick examination of your.”

Taron didn’t respond. That tiredness he had felt earlier in the 7/11 had hit him hard and fast but he could feel hands carefully on his head and then his right arm. He winced as the doctor hit a tender part of his arm near where the bullet had hit him.

“Taron I am just going to pull up this gown to check your chest and ribs.” He eased the material up Taron’s body, taking in the black, blue and purple bruising on his right side and the palm shaped marks on his chest from Robyn, still surprised that she hadn’t broken his ribs, as she had used some apparent force on him, the discolour on the man’s chest a clear indication that Robyn hadn’t gone easy with her compressions. Doctor Hart was satisfied that with a lot of respite, he would be ok so he pulled Taron’s medical gown back down and then the sheet at the end of the bed up over his bare legs and to his waist.

Ruth came back with the suture kit and left it beside the doctor, placing the second IV bag beside the suture kit and quickly administered some more pain medication into Taron’s IV. She fixed a nasal cannula onto this nose and tucked the tube behind both his ears, making sure the tube wouldn’t get tangled under him. She then pulled on a pair of gloves herself and handed Doctor Hart the results from the tests they had taken from Taron before he went into the CT scan. She had picked them up when she went to get the suture kit.

Doctor Hart looked through the results of Taron’s blood tests and was pleased with his red blood cell levels. He had been worried about blood loss but his tests came back clear. His haemoglobin levels were quite low but with an increase of IV fluids, they would build back up.

“Let’s rush that IV Ruth and get the other one going. He doesn’t need any blood.” He then turned his attention back to Taron. “Ruth has given you some more pain medication so that is going to take effect soon. I am going to look at your arm first. I know you are going to need stitches for this wound so I will give you a local anaesthetic for those so you won’t feel them. Let’s have a look then.”

Taron could feel the nurse and the doctor either side of him but he didn’t open his eyes. Not until the sanitary pads were carefully peeled off his arm, a whimper coming from deep inside him but he felt a hand on his left arm, providing a dash of comfort as another pad was unwrapped from the wound, exposing the raw skin to the doctor.

“Definitely going to need some stitches but the bleeding has stopped and it has already started to clot so that’s really good and the wound is clean. Ruth can you get me the anaesthetic please. Taron you will feel the pinch of the needle for the anaesthetic but it will take effect quickly and I am going to get this wound closed. It will probably take nine or ten stitches and then I will wrap you back up.”

The so-called pinch from the needle stung but Taron was so thankful for the light interruption in pain that the anaesthetic provided him as the doctor stitched him up. His arm was delightfully numb and he only wished his whole body was so he could get that breather form the pain. Time had lost all meaning to him and when the doctor told him, it was done, he wasn’t able to say how long it had taken. That floating feeling he had felt earlier in the ambulance was returning and he knew the second dose of pain killers was kicking in and with his eyes closed he could feel his eyelashes hitting his cheeks as sleep called to him.

“Let’s check that head now Taron.” Doctor Hart had turned to change his gloves and when he turned back and saw that Taron had fallen asleep. “Guess the medication kicked in. He’s unquestionably exhausted, I am surprised he has even stayed awake so long, especially with the pain he has to be in. Let’s make sure we keep that pain relief going throughout the morning. I really want him relaxed and comfortable. I won’t need a stitch for his head but let’s get some steri-strips ready. They will help to keep this cut closed. Thanks Ruth.”

He carefully pulled at the plasters at Taron’s hair line, moving cautiously as he went but he stopped when green eyes opened suddenly, Taron’s whole body waking once again with a jump.

This time, Taron couldn’t stop the tears that fell from the corner of his eyes and he didn’t bother to wipe them, his hands on his stomach while he tried to control his breathing as he was sleep deprived once more. It was the most horrible feeling, waking up so suddenly from yet another failed attempt at sleeping.

“Taron, you’re ok.” Ruth heard the gasp that came from his lips as he jolted awake, her eyes catching Doctor Hart’s. “Just relax sweetheart. You are going to be just fine.” She took his left hand in hers and could see small tears rolling down the side of his temples and the anguish on his face as his body woke him up alarmingly fast.

Taron could feel the nurse holding his hand and he did welcome the comfort but it was no near as calming as Robyn’s hand and the nurse didn’t rub her fingers over his knuckles the way Robyn did.

Doctor Hart was fully aware that Taron was feeling uncomfortable in every manner possible and he had quickly caught Ruth’s eyes and he gave her an approving nod to give Taron something to help him sleep so she let go of Taron’s hand, moved to the many bottles on the shelf to her right, picking one up and with a clean needle administered the correct dose into Taron’s IV line.

Feeling just as shaken as the last time when he woke, Taron didn’t think he would ever have a peaceful sleep any time soon. Mumbled words flowed to and fro between the Doctor and the nurse and he cringed as the plaster’s were removed from his head, even more so as the skin on his forehead was pinched together so the Doctor could put the steri-strips over the wound.

The door of the examination room opened and Doctor Phoebe walked in. “Hey Steve.”

“Phoebe come on in.”

“Robyn has just been in contact with Taron’s mom. No allergies to any medication.”

“Ok great. Thanks Phoebe.”

She walked over to the bed. “How is he? I have a patient who would like to know.” She whispered to him.

“Robyn?” Asked Doctor Hart as he covered the wound on Taron’s head with a clean bandage. “He is going to be just fine. Very sore and tender for a few weeks but will make a full recovery.”

“I shall pass it on. Thank you.” She left the room, closing the door quietly behind her.

The two medical staff continued to give Taron a thorough check over, cleaning little wounds on his right arm that were still a little bloodied but they were both satisfied with his condition and then cleaned up around the bed, and as Ruth pulled the sheet up further on Taron’s body, she noticed his resting form. “He’s asleep.” She said as she took in the first peaceful look she had seen on his face since he had been under their care.

The dose of liquid medication to help Taron sleep was fast acting. He was distantly aware that the door had opened but he had quickly moved from floating to flying and finding it ever increasingly difficult concentrate on anything going on around him, he finally gave in to his fatigue, his whole body loosening from the tension in response to the treatment as it flowed through his blood stream.

“Let’s get him settled and that monitor going. I want his vitals recorded constantly over the next twenty-four hours. I have told his friends that they can come and see him, so once he is all hooked up, give him an hour and then let them come in. I know it’s not normal practice but these circumstances are different. Once they sit quietly and don’t disturb him, they can stay for a while but then Taron needs rest, so they will have to go after an hour or so but are welcome to come back during visiting hours.”

Ruth listened to the doctor as she pulled down the neck of Taron’s gown and carefully placed the sensor patches on his chest, fixing the material back to his neck and then placed the small heart monitor on the index finger of his right hand, the beeps of the machine coming to life immediately. Doctor Hart looked at the readings on the machine.

“All looks good. Strong pulse. Keep him on the oxygen and once that second IV bag has run through him, start another but no need to rush it. Keep the pain medication topped up. I will leave him with you Ruth. Call me if anything changes.”

“Sure Steve.”

Doctor Hart took one more look at his patient, feeling relieved at the positive outcome of his case, sure that it wasn’t going to be so optimistic when he was first met with Taron but he was a resilient you man with an even more spirited and strong woman behind him.


	27. “Emotional pain cannot kill you, but running from it can. Allow. Embrace. Let yourself feel. Let yourself heal.”

“Let’s start with that shoulder then.” Said Phoebe “Can you pull your t-shirt off for me and I will get you to sit on the chair.”

Robyn automatically did as she was asked, leaving her bloodied and ripped light blue polo shirt on the hospital bed as she took a seat on the chair.

“Ok great and if you sit up straight for me.” 

The Doctor took a seat on a stool behind Robyn on the chair and carefully moved her hair over her right shoulder. “Joe covered this for you?” She asked as she pulled on a pair of gloves from the box on the table to her left.

“Yeah in the ambulance. Taron and Richard had already cleaned the cut out in the 7/11.”

“And how did this happen?” Asked Phoebe as she peeled the surgical tape from the bandage.

“I was pushed into a glass shelf.”

“Nice. Very nice.” Repeated Phoebe as she examined the small cut. “Yep will definitely need a stitch, maybe two. I am going to give you a little anaesthetic Robyn. I can see this looks real tender and sore and even one stitch can be painful.”

“Sure. Whatever you need.”

Robyn’s energy was officially drained. She looked to her watch and found it hard to believe that it was near half four in the morning. She had walked into the 7/11 just after five yesterday evening.

“Been a long night for you?”

“You have no idea.”

“You will just feel a little pinch Robyn as this anaesthetic goes in.” It was more than a pinch and Robyn had to bit her lip, as the needle helped to filter the anaesthetic into her shoulder. “Ok that will kick in quickly and I’ll get those stitches in. While that’s working, I am going to put something on these shoulders to soothe that sunburn.” Phoebe really wanted Robyn to open up emotionally but got the impression that it was going to take a bit of effort on her part. Robyn came across as a young woman who was used to keeping her feelings to herself so the doctor knew she had to try and ease her patient into the tough conversation of discussing the after effects of executing CPR on someone. She stood up and opened the press above her head and took out the medicated aloe vera after sun each examination room had for cases just like Robyn’s. “This has some pain relief in it too Robyn so it will ease that sting. I am going to move your bra straps down to the side of your arms.”

There was an instant cooling sensation and Robyn melted into the hands that were kneading her shoulders. The pressure was not as soft was Taron’s and Phoebe didn’t have the thoughtful circular motion that he had used but it was the relief from the burning sensation that she most relished in. 

“I will prescribe a pain relief rub for your shoulders Robyn.”

“There really is no need. I have lots of after sun I can use.”

“You can mix the two together. It will just take that prickly feeling away.” Phoebe pulled the gloves off and put another pair on. “I am going to get this stitch in now. Will only take a minute or two and then I can cover it up. I will get you a pair of scrubs to pop on.”

There was silence for the five minutes that it took the Doctor to stitch up Robyn’s shoulder and put a small dressing over it, Robyn just enjoying the quiet and stillness that the mood in the examination room provided. The last few hours had been a complete whirlwind and now Robyn was starting to feel her own aches and twinges as her body started to unwind from the rush of earlier and although she was still thinking about Taron, she couldn’t deny that she was thankful that he was in the hospital being given paramount medical care and the responsibility had been passed from her hands.

“All done.” Phoebe got to her feet and disposed of her gloves and the materials she had used from the suture kit. “Give me two seconds to grab you something to wear.”

“No need.” Said Robyn as she stood up and picked up her polo shirt from the bed. “This is fine. Honestly.” She added when she saw the disapproving look on the doctor’s face and pulled her shirt back on.

“Ok well have a lay down on the bed for me then and I will just give you a once over.”

The pillow behind her head was soft and Robyn couldn’t help the sigh that left her lips. It was a softness she could sink into.

“So, it really has been a full-on night for you and your friends.”

“Friends is a loose term. I only met Taron and Richard in the store tonight, well last night.”

“Wait what?” Asked Phoebe as she stopped examining the cut on Robyn’s head. “You haven’t met them before?”

“Nope.”

“So, you helped a complete stranger in a hostage situation?”

“Yep.”

“And actually gave him CPR without question.”

Robyn hesitated, not expecting the topic of their conversation to turn so solemn so quickly. “Yeah I did. I just didn’t think when I saw he wasn’t breathing.”

Phoebe took her patients right hand in hers and looked at the dark bruising on the back of her hand. “It takes a lot of guts to do something as vital as CPR and I can see you really went hard with those compressions. How rounds did you have to do?”

“One full round and a few more compressions.”

“And he started breathing straight after?”

“Yeah he did.”

“That was a very quick response, no wonder your hand is tender.” Phoebe watched at Robyn looked down to her own hand, her left one rubbing over the bruise. “At the time you didn’t think twice, but now that’s it done; I am sure you haven’t been able to think of anything since. It brings a lot of burdened emotions.” Robyn nodded as Phoebe placed a hand on her left cheek and turned her face to look at the coloured bruising there. “And it is ok to feel like that but let’s put some positives in through those dark thoughts I know you are having right now. The most important one, Taron, your stranger friend, is very much alive and is in the best hands with Doctor Hart so you don’t need to worry about him but I am a little worried about you and how you are feeling. It is normally the person who performs the CPR experiences a bit more distress. Once it is done, it becomes very real and unnerving and I know you are a strong woman but I just want to make sure your head is not over thinking things.”

Robyn was ready to write a strongly worded letter to the Paramedics of Clearwater hospital, addressed to Joe. She knew he had said something subtly to the doctor when he was delivering his handover about her, however Taron and Richard had already broke through her barriers in the 7/11 and what normally would have been an immediate reaction to close off when anyone tried to get through those walls she kept up, Robyn was beginning to realise that most people had her best interests in heart, people like the doctor, Taron and Richard and Robyn found herself wanting to get some of the building emotions off her chest.

“I have never met Taron before so that did make it easier in some respects but it really wasn’t until the madness had calmed down in the ambulance that my hands started to shake. Joe gave me a bit of a pep-talk, that helped.”

“Joe is known to give a good pep-talk.”

“He is good at it. You are right, I didn’t think twice and the adrenaline just kept me going and I knew I just needed to get Taron breathing again but it really wasn't until afterwards in the ambulance that the realisation of what I have done hit me. I mean, I had Taron’s life literally in my hands.” The doctor nodded. “And I know he will be ok but it is a flurry of emotions. I work with children so I am used to stressful situations and incidents that have me thinking on my feet but remembering that lifeless look on his face and having my hands on his unresponsive body, it’s hard to shake that image.”

“It is extremely overwhelming and particularly upsetting and the way you described the emotion of administering CPR on another person as a flurry is exactly what it is. What is most important for you to remember though is that he is going to be just fine. I am sure you are tired of hearing that but when you see Taron up and about again, it will make it easier for you but until then it is quite a lot to take in and the emotions will be around for a while. They don’t just disappear.”

“I don’t think it has actually hit me full force yet, never mind the CPR but the whole chaos of what happened in the store.”

“In a few days it will but what’s most important is that you talk about how you are feeling and especially talk to Taron and his other friend too. Only you three were there, so only you three can actually understand the emotions you will be feeling and by talking to each other you can support each other in ways that others can’t.” Robyn laughed a nervous laugh. “What’s that laugh for?”

“I am actually due to head to the airport to fly home to Ireland in about six hours. “

“Wait what? Don’t you live here?”

“I did up until today. I was only here for six months on an exchange programme of sorts in the day care I work in and my flight is tomorrow, well today.”

“What talk about complicated mess.” Phoebe stood up from her chair. “You have a level head, you are good at thinking on your feet and I can see that you are very aware of the emotions that come with the responsibility of administering CPR but no matter what happens, whether you stay or go home, please find someone to talk to about this while experience.”

Robyn and Phoebe turned to look at the door when there were three sharp knocks on it.

“Come in.” Said Phoebe and Officer Edwards walked in.

“Hey Robyn. Doctor Keane, sorry to interrupt but I have Robyn’s cell phone for her.” The Officer walked into the room and over to the bed and handed her the phone. “I have Taron and Richard’s too. Can I give them to you to give to them please?”

“Yeah of course. I will mind them.” Robyn took the other two phones and placed them on the bed beside her.

“Thank you and I also have your bag.” He held up Robyn’s black shoulder bag. “I thought you might like to have this back.” He handed it over to her.

“I didn’t even think about my bag. Thank you so much.” Robyn put it beside the phones in the bed.

“No problem at all and I thought you might like to know; Frankie and the others have been charged without question and we don’t need any statements or anything from you. We got the CCTV footage from the 7/11.”

“Thank you so much Officer.”

“No problem at all. I will leave you too it.”

Officer Edwards quickly left the room, closing the door behind him.

“You heard what I said before that police officer came in Robyn?” 

“Yeah I did and I will. I have a real good friend at home that I know I can turn too, if I need too.”

“Good. Right I just want to do one quick check over you. I am happy with that small cut on your head and your hand is going to be sore for a few days. The bruising on your face will take a few days to fade but no lasting damage. Can I just lift this t-shirt to check your ribs? Joe told me you got a quick punch there so I just want to do a quick check.” Phoebe quickly pulled up Robyn’s shirt. “No mark, or bruising.” She pulled down the t-shirt. “Ok I am happy with you. I am going to prescribe you some painkillers to go with that cream for your shoulders. Those stitches will have to come out in ten days but I will write you a letter for your own doctor so you can get that done at home or if you are still in Clearwater you can come back here and you can get it taken out. I will also get you some sterile dressings so you can keep the stitches covered. Robyn I may have given you the all clear but you still need to take it easy ok?”

Another knock came to the door and the nurse who was looking after Taron came in. “Hey Phoebe, Doctor Hart heard that Officer Edwards had found Taron’s phone and wanted to know if anyone had contacted his family yet. We have done some tests on him but want to make sure he has no allergies before we consider any more medication. We’re ready to get him to CT now too.” 

“We have just gotten the phones but we will get onto making that call right now and I will come and find you when it’s done. I need to get some supplies for Robyn.”

“Ok great. Thank you.”

“How is Taron?” Asked Robyn sitting up on the bed.

“He is in the best hands.” Said Ruth and she quickly left the room.

Phoebe looked to Robyn who was now looking back to the bruise on her hand. “It’s what we say when we are still doing tests and waiting on results Robyn. It doesn’t mean anything negative. We need all the clear and concise information about our patients before we inform their friends and family so we can answer all their questions.” She sat on the chair beside the bed. “So, shall we try and contact Taron’s family? You want to turn on his phone?”

Robyn looked to the doctor. “I really think Richard should call his mam. They are really good friends and it would be better if she spoke to him rather than me. She has only spoken to me once and that was by pure accident.”

“Remember I told you, that you had a level head and were good in a crisis? Men not so much. I think you should call his mom.” Robyn raised an eyebrow. “You work with children, right? You’re good at relaying tough and sensitive information about behaviour and accidents to parents. Speaking to Taron’s mom will be the same and you were the one who has been with him the whole time keeping him calm. You can reassure her that he is ok and he will be ok.”

Robyn ran her hands through her hair before picking up the phone she knew was Taron’s and turned it on with the button at the side. It was not a phone call she particularly wanted to make but understood why she was the more reasonable choice to call Taron’s mam. “If this has a password, I won’t be able to get in.” The phone went straight to the lock screen. “Guess we are in luck. No password required.” She unlocked the screen, Taron’s smiling face looking up at her and she went straight into his contacts looking for his mam’s phone number. Thankfully Taron was somewhat predictable and his mam’s number was under ‘mam’.

Seeing that Robyn had unlocked Taron’s phone and was ready to make the phone call, Doctor Keane knew this a call that needed some privacy so she got up from the chair and headed to the door. “I am going to go and get this prescription filled for you and then come back and pass that allergy information onto Doctor Hart. You think about Taron. I am sure he would want you to be making this call. Just be factual, supportive and positive, ok?”

“Hmm.” Replied Robyn, only half listening as her finger hovered over the call button. She heard the click of the door closing and with a deep breath she pressed call. She got off the bed and found herself walking in circles around the examination room as she waited for the call to be answered.


	28. “Family is not an important thing, it's everything.”

“Taron, love! Please tell me you and Richard have actually been to bed. Isn’t it near five o clock in the morning? You told me you were going to visit Richard for a break.”

“Hey Tina, it’s Robyn.”

“Robyn?” She could hear the confusion in Taron’s mams voice. “Richard’s friend?” Robyn’s eyes closed as she continued on with the lie she had been made tell. “Oh yes Robyn. I remember. So, have you three been up all night?”

“Yeah something like that. Tina…” Started Robyn but she was interrupted.

“Have you three been watching the sun rise this morning?”

“Not exactly.”

“Robyn why are you calling me? Why isn’t Taron calling me.”

“Tina…”

“Robyn what is going on? Where is Taron?”

Robyn was glad that her profession came with many instances that involved a lot of tact and diplomacy because she knew this was going to be a very tough conversation.

“Before I tell you what happened, I want you to know and be fully reassured that Taron is ok and he will be ok.” Robyn continued quickly as she heard Tina take a sharp intake of breath. “He is in the hospital at the moment and Richard and I are here with him. I am going to explain everything to you about what has happened but before I get there, I really want to promise you that Taron is being really well taken care of and he has been awake and talking to me.”

“Robyn what on earth is going on? Please tell me what has happened. Taron is in the hospital?”

“And he is under the best care possible. He is with a Doctor now, called Doctor Hart and just being double checked and he is going to be absolutely fine.”

Robyn could hear the little breath of relief on the other end of the phone as she continued to pace around the examination room.

“What happened?”

“We were in a 7/11 picking up some snacks for the evening when four men came into the store and almost successfully robbed it until the police officers got through to get us out.” Robyn felt that the finer details were not needed but rather an overall less descriptive informative overview of what had happened. “One of the customers was pushed into a shelving unit which was not bolted to the ground and Taron and Richard were standing behind that unit and it fell. Taron was caught under the unit but Richard and I pulled him out. He’s had a bump to the head and his ribs are quite bruised and has some cuts and grazes but nothing to be too worried about.” Robyn really felt the need to tone down a lot of the information about Taron’s injuries especially the gunshot to his arm and the fact that he stopped breathing, knowing that the more critical details would be easier to accept when they came from Taron particularly when he was able to talk to his mam himself. “I have some first aid training so I cleaned him up and made sure he was ok and stayed with him until the police and paramedics arrived and then I went in the ambulance with Taron to the hospital and made sure he was ok. Our phones were taken away from us at the 7/11 and the police officer has just brought them back so I knew I had to ring you to explain to you what has been going on and why Taron hasn’t rung you back.”

“Wait, so you weren’t actually at the beach then when I called Taron?”

“I am so sorry to have lied to you but one of the men who had robbed the 7/11 made me answer Taron’s phone when you rang and I was warned to make sure you didn’t know what was going on. I have to admit that I don’t actually know Richard. I have never met him before and it was the first lie I could come up with that I thought you would have believed, that I worked with Richard on his movie and the boys were swimming while I was on the beach. I am so so sorry to have done that to you. I just had to do something on the spot and it was the only thing that came to my mind.”

Robyn listened to silence for a few seconds before Taron’s mam spoke. “So, you haven’t met my son or Richard before?”

“No.” Answered Robyn quietly not sure how Taron’s mam was going to react to all the lies and upsetting news that was actually only half the truth of the situation.

“And you still went to help Taron under the circumstances you found yourself in? Did those men carry guns? Did they threaten you and my son with a gun?”

Robyn knew she couldn’t lie to that question. “Yeah they did.”

“Bastards.” She heard Tina curse. 

“Another reason why I have been asked to call you,” Robyn decided to change the subject quickly. “Is because the doctors need to know if Taron is allergic to any medicines or if he has some sort of medical history that the doctors need to know about. Richard wasn’t too sure and they want to be sure before they give him any medication.”

“He’s not allergic to any medicine, that I am aware of and no medical history apart from a bump and bruise as a young boy.”

A smile found Robyn’s lips. “Thank you Tina. I will tell the doctors.”

“Robyn I can hear in your voice that there are some things that you are keeping from me and I understand that there must be a reason for you to be doing so, so I am not going to insist I know all the details but I need you to tell me the truth about my son. I need you to be absolutely truthful when you tell me about Taron.”

Robyn was a little taken aback at Taron’s mam’s honestly but also her willingness to forgo the fact that she knew she was being screened from full disclosure of what had happened. “Tina I absolutely swear to you that he is going to go be just fine. I have been with him the entire time we sat in the 7/11 and in the ambulance and he has been awake and talking and even managed a little joke here and there. We have even made a deal to go to a karaoke bar to have a sing off.”

“Sounds like my Taron alright.”

The door of the examination room opened and Phoebe walked back in.

“Sorry Tina can you just give me two seconds please.” Asked Robyn and she turned to Phoebe. “Taron has no allergies to any medication that his mam knows of.”

“Fantastic. I will go and tell Doctor Hart.”

“Will you ask how Taron is too for me please?” Asked Robyn eagerly.

“Of course. I will be back.”

Robyn went back to the phone. “Sorry Tina. I was just telling the doctor about Taron’s allergies, or lack thereof.”

“Thank you, Robyn. I can only imagine how hard this phone call was to make. It’s not easy to relay information like that.”

“It’s not one I wanted to make to be honest and I can’t imagine how you feel right now and I can only do my level best to assure you, he will be ok so I hope I have eased your mind somewhat but I promise as soon as Taron can, I will make sure he rings you so you can speak to him yourself.”

“I would appreciate that Robyn but perhaps when you speak to Taron’s doctor maybe you would give me a phone call straight after just so I know how he is doing.”

“Of course, I will. As soon as I know anything, I will phone you.”

“Thank you for helping my son. I have heard the concern in your voice as you just asked the doctor to find out how Taron is and it wasn’t easy to do what you did and help a stranger in such a hostile environment, so I know your concern is genuine and that is something that Taron doesn’t see very often. I know it’s a relief for his mother to know there are people like you out there who actually care.”

“Thanks Tina.” The door to the examination room opened and Doctor Keane walked back in. “Tina I am sorry but I have to go.”

“Oh no Robyn it’s ok. Thank you again.”

“As soon as I talk to Taron’s doctor, I will call you back and I will definitely get Taron to call you once he can.”

“Thank you Robyn.” Relied Tina again before Robyn ended the call.

“Well that didn’t sound like it went too bad.”

“I am such a terrible person.” Said Robyn as she sat on the edge of the bed.

“Why?”

“I just flat out lied to Taron’s mam about how he was and didn’t mention anything about the gun shot wound or the fact that he was given CPR. I thought that information would have been better coming from Taron when his mam can actually hear her sons voice and know he did not come out the worst after those events.”

“And that makes you a bad person why? That was absolutely the best thing to do so you didn’t worry her. Letting Taron speak to her himself about his injuries is the only way his mom is not going to panic because she will be speaking to her son, hearing his voice and knowing he is alive and well. You were tactful and positive, like I knew you would be and when you speak to her again you will do the exact same thing.”

“She deserves the truth. She was so nice on the phone.”

“And she will get it when she needs to. Sometimes little white lies are needed. Now I have some news for you that will put a little smile on your face.” Robyn looked to the doctor. “I have been speaking to Doctor Hart and I have seen Taron.”

Robyn was on her feet immediately. “And how he is?” Asked Robyn desperate to hear something about how he was.

“I didn’t get any of the finer details but Doctor Hart told me he was going to be just fine, sore and tender for a few weeks but he will make a full recovery.” Robyn sat back on the bed and the Doctor sat beside her. “You’re quick thinking in that store is the reason why and look you didn’t lie to his mom at all. That’s what you told her right, that he will fine?”

“Yeah I did.”

“Ok great so I don’t want you worrying about this anymore and take this for me instead.” Phoebe handed her a white tablet and a bottle of water. “It’s the start of your prescription. One pain killer to be taken twice a day for the next five days. It will ease that headache, take the soreness from your hand and sting from your shoulder.” Robyn swallowed the tablet and drank half the bottle of water. “I also have some dressings for you and a small box of surgical tape so you can change that dressing on your shoulder as well as a medicated rub for your shoulders too. All the instructions are on the labels.” Robyn took the two small boxes and prescription bag from her. “Now your other friend Richard is already in the waiting room, so if you want to follow me, I can show you where that is and as soon as Ruth, the nurse with Taron. has him settled, you can go and see him.”

“And then I think I have a decision to make on whether I am going home today or not.” Robyn’s hands ran through her hair again. How easy it was to forget about such a predicament when there were so many other things going on around her and now that the seriousness of the aftermath of the robbery at the 7/11 had settled and she knew Taron was going to recover entirely over time from the seriousness of his injuries, Robyn was given a sober waking to her reality that was supposed to be happening in five hours when she had to be at the airport.

“A flight is easily changed Robyn.”

“It’s not as easy as that. I have work responsibilities too.”

“In these circumstances I really believe you have a valid excuse not to be in work on Monday. Look let’s go and see Richard and not worry about flights right now. I know he has been asking about you and Taron so I am sure he would rather hear the news from you about Taron’s recovery.”

Robyn opened the prescription bag and put the two small boxes in it. She then picked up her shoulder bag and put the paper bag in it before she picked up the three phones and followed Doctor Keane out of the examination room and down the corridor a small way. Phoebe opened the door of the waiting room and Robyn saw Richard get to his feet the moment he saw her.

“Robyn.” Richard’s examination only took his nurse fifteen minutes and he had been in the waiting room for nearly forty-five minutes, tapping his fingers on his knees as he waited for Robyn to come and join him. There were two other people in the room and he tried to busy himself reading a magazine but the distraction wasn’t working and he was thrilled to see the blonde walk in the door. “You ok?” He asked as she walked over to her.

“Yeah I am good. You?” She replied, returning the smile he gave her.

“Got the all clear.”

“Me too.”

“I will shall leave you two then.” Said Doctor Keane. “Ruth will come and get you when she can.”

“Thank you very much Phoebe.” Said Robyn.

“Please keep in mind what I said to you Robyn. Here or at home, right?”

Robyn nodded and the female doctor left the waiting room, closing the door lightly behind her.

“I am very glad to see you.” Said Richard. “I was getting lonely here on my own.” Robyn enjoyed the genuine laugh that left her body. “What?” Questioned Richard but instead of an answer, Robyn pulled him to her for a hug, Richard engulfing her in his arms and she wrapped her arms around his back. He felt the long sigh that left her body and he kept Robyn in his arms for a little longer. “Let sit. These chairs a slightly more comfortable then the floor of a 7/11.”

She followed Richard and took the chair to his left.

“I have your phone. Here you go.” 

“How did you get that? From Joe?”

“No Officer Edwards brought them in to me. I have Taron’s here too.”

“I should call his mam. She is probably worried after Taron never called her back.”

“No need. I have already spoken to her.”

“You’ve spoken to Tina?” Asked Richard.

“It wasn’t my idea. I was very much against the idea but the doctor who I was with, Phoebe, thought that I should call his mam as I was the one she spoke to already today and I gave him the first aid in the store. She also taught that because of my job, I am pretty practiced in delivering sensitive information to parents, it would be a bit easier for me to relay the news about what had happened.”

“What did Tina say.”

“Well I didn’t tell her the specifics like how Taron got CPR or was shot with a bullet and we decided that information is better coming from Taron when he can call her but she was really understanding. Very supportive and relieved to hear that Taron will be ok. I am going to call her back after we have seen Taron just to fully ease her mind.”

“Tina is a very lovely lady. Taron and her are very close.”

“Yeah I got that from speaking to her and I also heard from Taron’s doctor too.”

“You have been busy haven’t you.” Richard hoped he had hidden his concern about his friend with his joke but looking down he saw Robyn take his hand.

“He is going to be ok Richard. Really. He will be sore and tender for a few weeks but will make a full recovery.” It wasn’t hard to miss the exhale Richard made along with a quiet curse and how he sank into the plastic chair with relief.

Robyn followed suit and leaned backwards into the chair, her hand still in Richards, her head automatically leaning on his left shoulder, Richard not moving or even caring that Robyn was using his shoulder as a pillow. After the few hours they had had together and knowing what Robyn had done for his friend, it was the least he could do.

Both let a calming breathe fill their lungs, the first one they had both taken in a long time, closed their eyes, each lost in their thoughts as they waited to go and see Taron.


	29. “It's often not until after a decision is made that you know whether you've made the right choice. The relief tells you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all. This is the second last chapter :( Thanks again for all the reads :)

“Robyn, Robyn.”

She could hear her name being called in the distance and gingerly opened her eyes. She was still leaning on Richard’s shoulder, her hand still in his.

“Hey Robyn.” 

On her knees in front of her was Ruth the nurse who had been looking after Taron and Robyn sat up, her hand leaving Richard’s, her hands moving to rub her eyes before brushing her hair from her face.

“Ahh shit, did I fall asleep?”

“No harm done.” Said the nurse. “You needed the rest.” As she placed a hand on Robyn’s knee, the nurse gave her a smile. “Taron is ready for a visit, if you want to come and see him.”

Robyn sat up straighter in her chair. “We can go and see him? Now?”

“Yes. Doctor Hart told me to let you come and sit with him for a while, just a while. He needs to rest but you can come back during visiting hours. Doctor Hart is for you too so he can speak to you about Taron too.”

Robyn got straight to her feet with Richard following her to stand beside her.

“I will take that as a yes you want to see him.”

“Please!” 

“Ok well if you both want to follow me, I will take you to his room.”

Robyn was almost walking on the nurse’s heels as she followed her out of the waiting room and down the corridor, Richard close behind her. She didn’t remember falling asleep on Richard’s shoulder but could understand why she had, her own exhaustion setting in once she was still and settled on the hard plastic chair, the heat and softness from her pillow lulling her into a slumber.

“He is just in here but Doctor Hart wants to go in with you. Just let me get him.”

She walked away from the two and Richard and Robyn turned to look at each other. 

“You ok?” Asked Richard as he watched the nerves roll over Robyn’s tired face.

“When I see him for myself, I will be. You?”

“Same. It’s all just a bit… Blah.” Finished Richard when he couldn’t find a proper word to describe how he was feeling.

“Robyn?” She turned her head when she heard her name called and saw the doctor she had a brief meeting with over two hours ago as he took Taron away. He held his hand out and Robyn shook it. “I know we have already met but it is nice to properly meet you and you must be Richard.” He shook Richard’s hand too. “So, Taron. Lets slip into his room and we can talk in there.”

Doctor Hart opened the door and allowed Robyn and Richard into the room first before he followed them and closed the door behind him.

The sound of a steady beep drifted to Robyn’s ears and she took no time in walking straight over to the bed where Taron lay still, his eyes closed, his lips slightly parted as he took even regular breaths. He was dressed in a hospital gown with the sheet of the bed pulled up his chest, his arms resting by his sides outside the hospital bedding. His IV was dripping slowly into a vein on the inside of his left arm while the index finger of his right hand had a heart monitor on it. The wires that connected to the sticky pads on his chest travelled from under the top of the hospital gown at his neck to the machine they were attached too to his left, the screen displaying a clear visual aid to his vitals. The nasal cannula did not really come as a surprise to Robyn but with the rest of the medical equipment he was attached too, Taron’s appearance was a little upsetting to see.

Robyn carefully took his right hand in hers, trying to avoid the medical apparatus attached to his finger, noticing the medical ID bracelet on his wrist.

“It’s ok Robyn. You can take his hand. You won’t hurt his arm. He has been given some very strong pain killers and a little something to help him sleep. He won’t feel anything and will sleep soundly for a good few hours.”

With the encouragement from the doctor, Robyn linked her fingers with Taron’s, the temperature of his palm so much warmer than the last time she had held his hand. She glanced up to his upper arm and carefully moved the light material of the hospital gown and saw that the bloodied bandage and torn material of her shirt that she had used to wrap his arm had been replaced with a crisp white one, some bruising visible either side of the dressing. Moving the gown back down her eyes shifted to his face. She couldn’t begin explain the contentment she felt at seeing his features, soft and restful, no creases at his eyes from wincing in pain and no tears on his cheeks as he battled with discomfort. The gash on his head had been covered with another white dressing and it was just a natural reaction now for Robyn to brush his hair away a little. The right side of his face was bruised and discoloured, those little nicks caused by the glass of the broken candles, red and tender. The fingers of her left hand, carefully trailed down his jaw and then she placed her hand on his chest, feeling him breathing steadily under her touch. She moved her left hand to join her right as she held Taron’s hand in hers, wrapping his in a cocoon of support as she blinked some tears away. 

“Robyn?” Asked Richard as he watched her from the opposite side of Taron’s hospital bed. He could understand her emotional reaction to seeing Taron, as he was feeling something very similar. Richard was not used to seeing his fidgety friend so still and silent, the only noise coming from him being the beeping which monitored his heart and it was difficult to take in his wounded appearance.

“I am ok. Promise.” She added looking up at Richard’s face. “It’s just a relief to see him not in pain and sleeping. He looks so peaceful. He looks good. I was expecting a lot worse but he looks so much better than he did in the 7/11, if not a little more bruised.”

“I believe that is down to you.” Said the doctor as he moved to stand beside the young woman. “I have just had a coffee with Joe, who had a chat with Officer Edwards, who had a talk with someone called Maggie who has filled in a lot of blanks for everyone about what happened in that store. This man is alive and breathing because of you.” Robyn scoffed and shook her head as she still held Taron’s hand in hers. “Your very quick thinking and knowledge of first aid and being able to put that knowledge to use under such a pressured situation, has saved this man’s life. Your extraordinary quick execution of CPR on Taron and getting a response in less than a minute has resulted in no complications at all.”

Robyn turned to look at the doctor. “Wait, what?”

“Honestly your surprise matched mine when I saw the CT results. He has no broken bones, no internal damage or bleeding and that gun shot wound was just a flesh wound but again your quick work in stopping the bleeding and keeping pressure on the wound meant that when we got his blood work back, it was all positive. He didn’t need any blood transfusion and I’ve made sure he got some extra fluids.”

“But there was so much blood on the floor under him from his arm and his face was covered in it. I was sure when he went into shock on the floor and stopped breathing, it was because of the blood loss.”

“There were a number of factors that led to that and yes blood loss was one but he had a knock to head too and he had been sitting in that 7/11 for more than nine hours without any pain medication. It was a lot for his body to cope with so it just went into shut down mode.”

Richard stretched across Taron’s sleeping form and placed an encouraging hand on Robyn’s right shoulder as the doctor spoke to them.

“He has a light concussion and badly bruised ribs, a number of little cuts and grazes on his upper body and you can see the wounds on his face. I have stitched the flesh wound on his arm and don’t foresee any complications with that either. He is going to be very sore and tender for a few weeks but will make a full recovery with no future complications. We are going to observe and monitor him closely over the next twenty-four hours and he will need to stay in the hospital for a few nights but by the end of next week he will be back on his feet. He will just need lots of rest but in two months or so, he will be back to doing what he was doing before.”

“Falling from zip lines and hitting bad guys with umbrellas.” Said Richard.

“Sorry?” Asked Doctor Hart.

“Taron is an actor. He is in the middle of filming a new movie that requires a lot of stunts and action sequences.”

“Well he shall have to get himself a stunt man because he will not be preforming any stunts in the near future When I said doing what he was doing, I meant watching TV and cooking dinner but we shall worry about those details further down the line. He is going to be fine.” Doctor Hart looked to his watch. “I have some more patients that I need to see but you are both more than welcome to sit with him for a while. Not too long though, an hour at most. We have made him really comfortable Robyn. He is not in any pain and we will make sure we monitor his pain and keep him on some strong pain killers until a lot of his swelling has gone down. When he is released from the hospital, I will make sure he is prescribed what he is needed to help him recover at home.” 

“Thank you so much for helping Taron, doctor.” Said Richard as he came around the bed to shake his hand. “I very much appreciate it and I know Taron will too.”

“It’s my job, but Robyn made it a little easier for me. Sit with him for a while. I will get Ruth to come to you in an hour. Robyn…” She turned to look at the doctor. “I wish there were more people like you who are willing to help strangers and put practical lifesaving skills to use.”

He then turned and left the two in the room, Robyn turning back to look at Taron’s peaceful face. Words that her doctor, Phoebe, had said to her while she was being examined made so much more sense to her now. Seeing Taron breathing, hearing the beep of his heart and feeling the heat in his hand made everything she had done in the 7/11 more than worth it. The emotions that came with the CPR were suddenly easy to understand and make sense of when she could physically see him and she regretted nothing.

“Here’s a chair Robyn.” Richard placed another plastic chair behind her legs and she thanked him and sat down, taking her left hand from Taron’s so she could pull the chair closer to the bed, her left hand going straight back to Taron’s again. Richard took a seat the opposite side of the bed. “I have never seen him so quiet. He is always singing or smiling.”

“He will be again soon. After some rest.” Assured Robyn. “He’d better be. I plan to win that karaoke competition. I should probably ring his mam again. She will be worrying.”

As Robyn mentioned ringing Taron’s mam, a phone rang in the room.

“Aww shit sorry. That’s me.” Said Richard and he pulled his phone from his jeans. “It’s my mum.”

“Go and answer it. Talk to your mam Richard. Me and Taron will stay here, have a sing song.”

“I will be back in a few.” Said Richard, standing up and answering the phone as he left the room.

The quiet surrounding her was soothing to Robyn as she watched Taron breathe, the constant beeping just reminding her that he was going to be ok. Finally, that weight that been resting on her shoulders since the 7/11 had been lifted and she could finally savour just having to worry about herself now. Taron was getting the treatment he needed and with an extra little help from the doctor’s, the sleep he had been depraved of and desperately needed. Watching a peaceful sleeping Taron was such a different experience to watching a sleeping Taron who was fretful and twitchy. Even with his bruised face, Robyn could still admire his handsome features and looked down to her tatty t-shirt, smudged converse and sighed. 

Reality came crashing down on Robyn very quickly all of a sudden. She couldn’t put into words to describe how she felt knowing Taron was going to be ok but now knowing that, she had to put some honest perspective into the situation, one with which she had nothing to do with any more. The Floridian sun may have turned her skin brown and helped to highlight her hair but that was where she considered her so called beauty to end. She was not anything special by any means, a plain Jane who did not fit into Taron and Richard’s world of entertainment that focused on body sizes and looks.

She looked to the door and Ruth walked back in. 

“Don’t worry the hour is not up yet. I’m just here to check on him, tick some boxes off.” Ruth picked up the chart at the end of Taron’s bed and moved to the monitor and wrote the numbers down before checking the IV bag. “He’s going to be just fine.”

“Yeah I know. That’s really good news.” She watched at Ruth replaced the clip board. “Hey Ruth, do you think I could have some paper and a pen please?”

“Yeah of course.” Ruth walked over to one of the presses and took out an unused medical chart on a clipboard and a pen left them on the bottom of the bed for Robyn. “You can use the back to write on. Are you ok?” She asked, seeing the sad look on Robyn’s face.

“Yeah I am. Just tired.”

“Of course. It has been a long night for you. I will leave you to it then.” 

Robyn turned back to Taron, took her hands from his and reached for the pen and medical chart. She flipped the page over and began to write.


	30. “Sadly enough, the most painful goodbyes are the ones that are left unsaid and never explained.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again.  
> Under Pressure has come to an end.... But don't worry, there is a sequel. I shall figure out how to do a series link with this fic so the follow up can be accessed through here,somehow... I shall work it out! The sequel might not be an every day post but I will update every other day - only because there are not so many chapters but they are longer however I will post the first chapter tomorrow as usual.  
> Thank you so much for the reads, comments and kudos. This really was something that kept me sane but hopefully it has brought some sort of smile to everyone's face. I have very much enjoyed writing every word.  
> Thank you again,  
> Suze :)

It was the beeping sound that fully woke him up. Before that he had been in and out of a hazy sleep but now, he could feel his eyes opening, blinking as they adjusted to the lights above his head, a head that was clear and not woozy, the oxygen that was flowing into his nose helping with that. Opening his eyes fully, he was able to take in his surroundings and Taron could see he was tucked into a hospital bed.

He took a moment to move his fingers and his toes, then his legs and his arms, almost melting into the soft mattress under his body, as the movement felt free and painless. His stomach had settled and that agony he had been cursed with was gone and Taron could cry with the relief. 

“Hey Taron.” He looked to his left to see the nurse who had been beside him earlier as the doctor examined him, a clipboard in her hands. “How are you feeling?” She asked.

Taron had to try and answer the question twice, as the first time, his throat was dry and he had to swallow to ease the scratchy feeling before he could find his voice. “Not too bad.”

“How’s the pain? Anything hurt?” Taron shook his head, not trusting his voice to speak again. “Let me get you some water.” Ruth opened the bottle of water she had left ready for Taron for when he woke up, and poured some into a glass. “Can you hold it?” She asked handing it to him. 

Taron took the glass from the nurse in his right hand, only then noticing the heart monitor on his finger and the nurse had to help him hold the glass until he got a good grip of it. He lifted the glass to his lips and took a small sip and then a bigger drink, enjoying the refreshment of the water. He gave the glass back to the nurse who left it on the table beside the bed.

“Better?”

“Yeah.”

“I am going to go and get Doctor Hart Taron. He asked me to go and get him when you woke up.”

“What time is it?” Asked Taron feeling quite disorientated.

“It is just after nine.”

“Nine am?”

“No nine pm.”

Taron was taken aback by the time. “How long have I been asleep?”

“About fourteen hours. I am going to get Doctor Hart now. He just wants to talk to you about your tests results.”

Taron watched the nurse leave the room and lay back on the pillow behind his head, once again appreciating how his body felt free from any pain. Having been crippled with twinges and aches earlier, in tears as he dealt with spasm after spasm, being able to move his arm now without the fear of a cramp coming on was a new guilty pleasure for him. He looked down to his left arm and saw the IV line was still there so he gathered the reason for his sudden comfort was from a serious amount of pain killers that were being pumped into his body through the IV line. Thinking about comfort, quickly turned Taron’s thoughts to what had become his comfort before the pain killers were introduced to his body and that was Robyn. He was very much looking forward to getting to see her so he could properly thank her for how she had looked after him especially now that he could think clearly and be able to construct an understandable sentence.

The door to the room opened again and Taron lifted his head to see the nurse and the doctor walk back in.

“Taron, it is very good to see you awake. How are you feeling?” Doctor Hart walked up beside the bed.

“I’m ok actually.”

“And how is the pain? Are you feeling anything?”

“None.”

“I am afraid I have lulled you into a false sense of pain free security Taron. I have made sure that you have been given a lot of pain relief because when you came into the hospital you were in a considerable amount of discomfort but I will be decreasing it gradually as the days go on. Not today but as your body starts to heal, we will be lowering the dosage. Don’t look so concerned. I have to do it so I can gage how your injuries are, not because I am an evil doctor.” He could immediately see that panic he had seen before in his patient’s eyes start to relight. “Please be assured Taron, you will not be laying here in pain but as the days go on, I do have to re-examine you, so to get an accurate analysis, I need you to be able to feel something but we’re not going to worry about that right now.” Doctor Hart sat on the chair beside the bed. “I am going to make the rest of this quick. I am very pleased with all of your results Taron. Everything has come back clear. I have stitched your arm and added some steri-strips to your head, both wounds will heal very well. You have some badly bruised ribs which you will feel for a few weeks and your chest is going to feel tender too because of the pressure from the compressions Robyn gave you during CPR. No broken bones and a very mild concussion. I wasn’t lying to you in the CT room when I said you were very lucky.” As Doctor Hart spoke, he was impressed to see Taron keep eye contact with him the entire time, listening closely as he spoke. “It will be a few weeks of rest and recovery. Richard was telling me that you are an actor and in the middle of filming a particularly stunt heavy movie.” Taron nodded. “I am afraid that is out of the question Taron. You have to make sure your body heals fully before you even think about going back to work like that. If you don’t, you can do more serious damage that may not be reparable. When you leave the hospital, you will have to take it easy and just relax and binge watch some Netflix.”

“When do you think I can leave the hospital?” Asked Taron trying to process all of the information he was being given and wondering how his director was going to take the news that he wouldn’t be back on set ready to film any time soon.

“If you listen to the nurses and continue to sleep and rest in here, by the end of the week I would be happy to discharge you. In a day or two, the nurses will help to build your strength back up by small walks around the ward too. Once you are discharged, I will make sure to prescribe you with some painkillers and an appointment to have those stitches out.”

Taron nodded. “Thanks doctor.” Considering how he had felt coming into the hospital, he was surprised to hear that he wasn’t as beat up as he thought he was.

“No problem. Ruth is going to keep an eye on you so if you need anything you can ask her. Take some time to breathe and sleep, definitely sleep and if you want to ask me anything about your results or the CT scan, Ruth can come and find me and I will come back but for the time being I just want you to take it very easy. You may have escaped some serious injuries but you are still hurt so don’t try and jump back into your daily life too quickly.” Doctor Hart and stood up and turned to Ruth and the two walked towards the door. “I shall leave him with you then. I know his friend is outside and will want to see him but after that, lets just top up that medicine as before.”

Even though Doctor Hart was pleased with Taron, the young man still looked physically exhausted and he really wanted his patient to sleep comfortably so he had asked Ruth so give Taron some more medicine to help him rest peacefully with no interruptions.

“Richard can visit for about half an hour Ruth and then I really want Taron resting. He has been through a lot and needs to recuperate plus visiting hours were over two hours ago but I don’t think Richard has actually left the hospital since he came in. I will go and get him now.”

Taron let his head fall back on the pillow. There was so much going through his mind at the moment but he pushed his busy thoughts to the side, feeling eager to see Richard and Robyn again, the trio having made a bond over something so surreal and he really could do some of that comfort that only Robyn knew how to give, calming his chaotic mind.

He was aware of Ruth moving around his bed, checking IV lines and taking notes on his chart but soon the door opened and he looked up to see Richard come into the room and close the door behind him. Taron felt his face frown when the door didn’t open again and it was just Richard walking towards him.

“Hey mate, it is good to see you awake.” Said Richard as he took the seat the doctor had just been in.

“I will leave you guys to catch up. Richard, you have thirty minutes. That is all. Taron needs to rest and visiting hours are over.”

“I know. Doctor Hart has already explained it to me.”

“I will be back in thirty.”

Once the door had closed Taron looked to Richard. “Where is Robyn?” He asked. “Isn’t she with you?” Richard couldn’t look at his friend and Taron immediately knew something wasn’t right and he tried to sit up in the bed but had to stop when his left arm protested with the IV. “Richard, where is Robyn?”

“We both came to see you much earlier this morning, around seven and Doctor Hart told us how you were and said we could sit with you for a while before we had to go. We had just sat down when my phone rang and it was my mum. I left the room to answer it, leaving Robyn here to sit with you and when I came back, she was gone and this was left on your pillow.”

Richard pulled a crumpled note from his pocket and gave it to Taron. 

“I’m sorry Taron.”

Taron took the paper from his friend and opened it, looking at handwriting he didn’t recognise at all and started to read the words on the page.

_ ‘Hey Taron, _

_ I know this letter is not the way I wanted us to part but sometimes, hard decisions have to made and this is one of the hardest I have ever had to make.  _

_ Please believe me, I would not have left in this way, if I wasn’t one hundred percent sure that you were going to make a full recovery and after speaking with Doctor Hart, I know you are going to be just fine, that you are in the best care possible and Richard is here with you too. _

_ And knowing that has made this choice easier for me which I know is selfish on my part considering I got to say good bye and you didn’t but I have to go back home. I have my own responsibilities that I need to get back to. I need to get back to my reality and you to yours. _

_ I am sorry we won’t get to have that karaoke battle; I was really looking forward to that. Elton vs Freddie – It would have been a good one, _

_ I have spoken to your mam twice by the time you will have gotten this letter and she knows the extent of what has happened but not all the facts – Richard can fill you in on the remaining details because I would hope by now Richard has also spoken to your mam but I have eased her worries and made sure she knows that you will be ok with lots of rest. She can’t wait to hear your voice. Your sisters too. _

_ Thank you for trusting in me in the 7/11. I am sure that was not an easy thing to do – letting a stranger take your actual life into their hands. _

_ I wish you nothing but the best for whatever life brings you. _

_ Thank you for being a ‘Rocketman’. _

_ Robyn xx’ _

Taron dropped the letter onto the bed and looked to Richard with tears in his eyes. “She went home.” A single tear rolled down his cheek that he didn’t bother to wipe away. “She went home.” He repeated laying back on the pillow, another tear rolling down his cheek. He closed his eyes and let a long breathe leave his lips, a miserable upsetting feeling settling in him as he had to come to terms with the fact that Robyn was not coming through the door and all he had was a letter from her. A letter was not the comfort he needed right now, he needed so much more but he realised quickly he was not going to get it and turning his face away from Richard, he buried the side of his face into the pillow. 

“I am really sorry Taron.” Repeated Richard seeing how the letter from Robyn was affecting his friend. 

Richard got his own shock when he came back to Taron’s room that morning to see that Robyn was nowhere to be found. At first, he had thought she might have gone to the bathroom but then he saw two letters on Taron’s pillow, one with his name and one with Taron’s name, Richard knew she hadn’t just left to go the bathroom.

He opened his letter to read something similar to what she had wrote to Taron, explaining that she had to go home and asking him to ring Taron’s mam, thanking him for helping to look after Taron but there was no phone number, no address and not even a surname on the letter. Richard was ushered out of Taron’s room an hour later and he had moved back to the waiting room and stayed there until Doctor Hart walked in, wanting to make it clear to Richard that he couldn’t stay in the hospital all day but once he had heard that Robyn had left, he allowed Richard to wait to talk to Taron when he woke up. Robyn’s instructions in Richards letter were very clear, once Taron had woken up, he had to give the letter to Taron himself.

Now that Richard had done so, it was desperately hard to watch Taron reaction to Robyn’s unexpected departure. He knew from speaking with Robyn in the 7/11 that she was due back on work at seven thirty on Monday morning but really didn’t think she was actually going to get her flight back home, considering their grim night together but she had left without saying a face to face goodbye to either of them.

Once again, the only sounds that filled the hospital room were the beeping coming from the machine beside Richard and an odd sniffle from Taron but those sniffles slowly faded and Taron drifted off to sleep again, mostly with the help of the medicine he had been given by Ruth before Richard had walked in. Taron couldn’t quite understand the hurt he was feeling and this wasn’t a physical hurt but rather a gut wrenching one and it was a drug induced sleep that helped to take the sadness he was feeling away. He was never going to get the chance to repay Robyn for what she had done, he was more than likely never going to see the woman who had saved his life again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone.  
> I've been writing fanfiction for years, since I was a teenager and I have just been itching to write again after years of dropping in and out of a story I have been writing since I was eighteen.  
> This is what I came up with. A brand new story with Taron Egerton.  
> I hope you all enjoy.  
> Thank you for reading.  
> Suze :)


End file.
